Broken Mirrors
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Edited! Set a year after 'When you look in the Mirror' Shran and T'pol are in the Resistance and they are struggling with many things, including their small but growing family. When some mirror ghosts appear will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to 'When you look in the mirror'. It's set about a Terran year after the first story and deals with T'pol and Shran in the Resistance. They have to struggle with many things, including their new growing family. Now, when things are murkier then ever about who will triumph in the struggle, Shran and T'pol have to deal with some mirror ghosts and their future now hangs in the balance.

Note: I don't think it's overly necessary for readers to read the first story, as I will be mentioning a lot of the goings on in it in this story.

Please give me constructive criticism and reviews, they are much appreciated, flames however are not and I will use them to keep my feet warm while I continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters. Any unfamiliar ones are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter one**

His people had a reputation for being aggressive and violent but he was gentle. She liked the way he was so gentle to her. He would stroke her cheek, hold her close and whisper in her ear. She was shocked at how enjoyable this experience could be. She'd only had one other encounter before him and that had been out of necessity, not desire and she'd regretted it afterward. Not this time, not ever. In exchange for his gentleness she would try to reciprocate but was originally unsure how. _'No matter,'_ he'd said, she had plenty of time to learn. Her people believed that one should only do this with the intent of procreation, his believed otherwise. Procreation of course, children were very important to them, but they allowed themselves to enjoy it. She let out a light gasp as he blew on her ear with his cold breath. He chuckled and kissed the tip. He was so giving she had observed very early in their relationship. She remembered very clearly their first night together.

She'd begun her Pon Farr and he was the one she wanted, no needed that night. He had agreed but he had a rule. She wasn't to kiss him on the lips. It was a small rule, his people had never developed that gesture because of their antenna, and then one of their rulers had turned the gesture to a symbol of death. She'd found it highly odd and illogical but he'd insisted. That night he'd been everything she needed and again the next day for three days straight. He'd laughed and commented on how she was more insatiable than the females of his own kind and it was a good thing the males had such good stamina. She had been shaking as her control returned and he'd held her close and rocked her gently till she'd calmed. The day after she'd begun to notice a change between them. Sexual relations between friends were common among his kind, but she'd felt something for him, stronger than before. She'd cared for him for quite some time since they'd escaped from the Defiant or maybe even before. Now however things seemed different. He hadn't said anything so she assumed things would return to normal after a while, that it was the after effects of Pon Farr. But as she spent more time with him afterwards the more convinced she'd become that something wasn't right. She'd told him about it, feeling highly awkward since she wasn't meant to feel emotions at all and he had been understanding.

"_T'pol it's alright, don't be afraid."_

"_I am Vulcan I don't feel fear." He laughed _

"_Good point I suppose."_

"_Thy'lek!" _

"_Yes alright, alright!" he became serious. "Do you care about me?"_

"_Yes of course." _

"_As a friend? Or more?"_

"…_I don't understand." He walked up to her and took her wrist in his hand. He raised her fingers up and brushed his first two against hers. She gasped at the tingle she felt when he did this and pulled her hand free. _

"_If you want more with me you have to tell me now." The question stunned her in its suddenness. Did she want more? Perhaps she did. He was a good choice for a mate in many ways… and she did care for him. _

"_I believe I may… want more." she admitted surprising herself. He smiled and taking back her hand, brushed his lips against her fingers. _

"_I think I do too."_

"_But we have not formed a telepathic connection with each other as is proper with Vulcans, how are we able to feel this?"_

"_Because in my people, in Andorians, we form it over time. It's called the courtship stage. It's a crucial stage in development of a relationship. In Andorians it's when our bodies begin to change inwardly to be able to create children."_

"_I would have thought only females would-"_

"_No, no. Both genders have to develop. You see our bodies begin to produce the requirements for creating a child, and this change is triggered by the beginnings of a bond being formed between two people. This bond is permanent T'pol so I need you to be sure of what you want."_

"_The process is irreversible?" He gave her a lopsided grin. _

"_Before we were overtaken by the Terran Empire we didn't have a word for divorce or illegitimate. We really still don't." _

"_Illegitimate?" She wasn't sure of the relevance_

"_When the bond is fully formed the couple are incapable of becoming sexually attracted to anyone other than their spouse, and because we cannot have children outside of marriage anyway it's virtually impossible to have an illegitimate child. The female would have to acquire an egg from another woman, quite a difficult task I'm sure you will agree."_

"_What will this bond entail other than that?" _

"_We'll be able to sense each other, our feelings and personalities might be affected, I don't know how much though it can vary and I've no idea what it will be like between us considering you are a Vulcan." He grinned at this "I don't think any Andorian has ever married a Vulcan." Marriage? The word sounded odd. She'd never seen herself getting married, never finding someone to mate with for life. Alien marriages were very carefully monitored by the Terran Empire, often denied. Yet the idea wasn't unappealing especially if it was with him. But another thought bothered her._

"_I do remember hearing that the symbol of marriage among Andorians is the first pregnancy, can I assume that it's because it shows that the bond is fully formed?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Well I highly doubt that we'd ever be able to procreate. Our species are extremely different physiologically." He smiled secretly and kissed her fingertips, sending waves of sparks up her spine. She drew in a light breath as he did it. His eyes danced with amusement and care, great care and affection. Could that also be love she saw? Or would that develop over time between them as they deepened their relationship? _

"_You let me take care of that." he told her softly, reaching out and stroking her cheek._

His lips caressed her neck, bringing her attention back to the present. She reached out and stroked his antennas with her fingers. He cooed lowly as she did this. She found his antennas fascinating; they were so sensitive to touch, they picked up the smallest vibrations in the air. He could tell who was nearby just by the vibrations of their footsteps and heartbeat. They were so expressive today; they'd been wriggling in glee even though, as he had promised, he'd kept a straight face throughout the ceremony. They'd taken care of the Vulcan marriage rights today and tonight they would attempt to complete the Andorian rights by conceiving. Their Vulcan ceremony had been quite spectacular considering they had very little time or resources since everything went into the Resistance. But many of their friends had helped to arrange the celebration. Gral, Thy'lek's favourite Tellerite as he called him, had been the witness. Neither had family present unfortunately but they had acquired so many friends that it was just as satisfying. Their telepathic bond had been fully formed today, Thy'lek was confident she'd wake up pregnant tomorrow. For some reason those words sounded peculiar to her. As he flicked his tongue against her stomach, something she found strangely enjoyable, she decided all her thoughts could wait. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of one antenna, something he enjoyed immensely. He smiled at her and she felt his enjoyment in her mind. She could definitely grow accustom to that.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with the sun shining in her eyes through slightly parted curtains. Thy'lek lay beside her, his arms around her waist, just like always. His antennas were twitching slightly, indicating he was dreaming no doubt something pleasant by the way they were moving. As illogical as it was she found herself just studying him. He was younger than her and yet he looked older. She had heard that many people looked more innocent when they were asleep. Well she couldn't speak for Tucker after their encounter since he'd left straight after, but Thy'lek at least looked more relaxed than she'd seen for a long time. He'd been quite stressed these last few weeks and sadly last night was the only time he would get a break. Ever since a Resistance Tellerite ship had found them in the escape pod and taken them aboard their lives had been hectic. As Thy'lek joked, they barely had time to blink they were so busy. But lately things were worse because many of the upgrades they'd been working on based on the data from the Defiant were finally ready and they had to be distributed. Despite the fact that at the time Thy'lek still didn't know if he was going to support the resistance or 'Federation ambition' (and he was still debating somewhat) he had impressed so many people who were high up in the Resistance because of what he'd done (outwitting a whole ship of Terrans, destroying a great threat i.e. the Defiant, and getting them all the data) that he was suddenly given the job of organising it. He'd tried to refuse at first but he and T'pol were the only ones with hands on experience how the technology was meant to work so they were both pushed into the jobs. Resigning they'd agreed and quickly set everyone to work. Now they were the faces of the Resistance, especially Thy'lek much to his displeasure, he wasn't overly fond of attention. Thy'lek made a point of making friends with people from all the species involved to promote the image of unity among the ranks and it seemed to be working. What had been a tedious alliance of different species full of suspicion and mistrust, exactly what Thy'lek had been expecting, was now quite a firm friendship between them. Andorians, Vulcans, Tellerites, Betazoids, Orions and more all working in surprising harmony. She mused that in being cautious about the Resistance he'd probably made it stronger. She felt sudden feelings of care well up inside her and she leaned forward to kiss his antenna and his brow. He shifted and opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning." she greeted

"Indeed it is." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and, like she had not moments ago with him, studied her face carefully. "I think…" a slow grin came onto his face and his antenna stretched out, "I think you are glowing." She raised an eyebrow

"Highly unlikely." He chuckled and suddenly sat up propping himself on his elbow. He studied her harder and she began to wonder what he was thinking. She reached out with her mind, an ability he'd taught her to do, towards him and sensed rather than heard what he was thinking. "You believe I have a motherly glow." He grinned broadly, leaning forward and nuzzling into her stomach, pressing a kiss to it.

"Oh you do." he whispered huskily, "I'm sure of it."

"This was the first night we have attempted to conceive. It's improbable that I would be with child already."

"Well you know my people aren't one for patience. Besides," he straightened up to look her knowingly in the eyes, "I can sense it, our child."

"Child?" She didn't believe he could sense a life within her; more likely he was just saying it to be sweet which she felt was unnecessary. He had meanwhile misinterpreted her question.

"Hey be thankful my family has a history of singular births along with Vulcans otherwise I might be saying our triplets."

"Child is fine." she assured him. He laughed again and she allowed herself satisfaction of having amused him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this T'pol?" her assistant asked her anxiously. She pressed her lips together and fought the incredible urge to sigh. That was the fifth time he'd asked her.

"I am quite certain. I am capable of determining my own well being, regardless of what my husband thinks." she answered coolly. "I have worked hard on this project and I wish to see its completion."

"Alright if you're sure." he said warily.

"I am." she informed him sharply.

"Well at least let me do the next part, you won't be able to do it with your child in the way." he pestered insistently. T'pol looked at him and then at her near seven month swell of a stomach. He was right; she'd never be able to reach the area that needed work with her stomach in the way.

"Very well." she agreed stepping back to allow him room. She watched him carefully, one hand rubbing her stomach. Where her hand touched her skin she felt sudden movement and for a brief moment she could have sworn that she felt the press of a tiny hand against her palm. It had been a while since she'd felt such a definite movement from her first child. Thy'lek was certain they were to have a son. He had a list of names all ready for the day of the birth.

"There, we're ready." her assistant said cheerfully as he finished. "Do you want to start the simulation?"

"Yes." she nodded and quickly walked over to the consol and keyed in the command to start the simulation for the shields. She monitored the power levels and was satisfied when she saw that they remained stable.

"We did it!" her assistant exclaimed joyfully. "We did it!"

"Indeed." She agreed, allowing herself a moment of satisfaction. "I shall inform Thy'lek." He nodded and she went to the comm. to inform her husband of the situation.

* * *

"Ashaya, I can't believe how fast you made that shield modification." Thy'lek said with delight as they sat at the table having dinner. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." she nodded, cutting up a piece of vegetable and slipping it into her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her curiously.

"I am feeling well, although a little tired." she was surprised that she would admit such a thing, but knew better than to deny it.

"You've been working hard recently, its understandable." he smiled at her and she nodded, but found herself looking away all of a sudden. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No." she shook her head, "Nothing is wrong."

"Well something is clearly bothering you. You can tell me you know." he promised softly, moving his hand so that his fingertips brushed hers, sending waves of sparks up her spine.

"I was just… contemplating the future."

"What about it?"

"About us, and our family." His antennas stood to attention and his ears seemed to perk up as well.

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed softly and looked down at her stomach wonderingly. She still had difficulty accepting that there was a person within her. It was a very strange experience, feeling the movements of the child as it stretched and changed its position within her. It could be a comforting feeling at times, especially when they heard bad news about the Resistance, but often it was difficult. The child possessed great emotions and they were affecting her own control. She felt out of control of her own body often times, things annoyed her and she acted with irritation, or things upset her and she reacted with sadness. Feeling out of control was frightening and she couldn't help but feel the fear curling within her stomach.

"You told me Andorians were expected to have large families."

"Yes, we are, because we're hyper-fertile, you know that ashaya."

"I do, but I…" she wanted to tell him the truth, but she had no desire to see the disappointment in his eyes that she knew would be there.

"But?" he pressed, leaning forward slightly.

"But I'm not sure I wish to become pregnant again." she admitted at last. Thy'lek's eyebrows rose and his lips parted slightly in shock.

"Oh." His response was more like a gasp than a word.

"I've found this pregnancy difficult. I… I have been having much trouble with my meditation and my emotional control on a daily basis."

"But isn't that worth it? Isn't that discomfort worth having a tiny little child in your arms? Isn't a child of our union worth anything life throws at us?"

"Us? You have not carried this child for the past seven months! You have not felt ill and overly emotional and you have not felt as if you are no longer of your own kind!" She found herself standing as she snapped at him.

"Maybe but I've taken care of you when you were ill and borne the brunt of your frustration and anger." he retorted, "I've listened to you talk about how it feels to have our child moving within you and I can't help but feel jealous at the fact that you have a connection that I never will with him. I've sat through seven scares where we've nearly lost him, unable to do anything except sit and wait for the news of whether you and our child are all right. I've supported you as best I can even though you can be so prickly and closed off that I've no idea if I'm helping or hindering you. So I'm sorry if you've struggled through this pregnancy, I really am T'pol, but so have I and I don't understand why you'd be reluctant to have more children. We know what things will be like now, we will be better able for it." She sighed and turned away from him. "Children are important to my people T'pol."

"And emotional suppression is important to mine! Since it seems one interferes with the other and it is my body that bears the pregnancy I believe it should be my choice and I would rather only have one child and my emotional control than a hundred children!" His eyes widened and he stood up. He wasn't able to hide the fact that he was hurt by her words, but he tried to cover it up with anger. It didn't quite work though. She tried to hold his gaze but he looked away and then abruptly turned away from her.

"I suppose that's that then." he whispered, "It is your body T'pol and I cannot and would not force you to do something you had no desire for." She moved towards him, trying to see his face but he kept turning away, trying to hide how hard this was on him.

She'd always known that having children was important to him, it was a major part of Andorian culture, but she hadn't realised just how important it was to him personally. When she reached out he shied away from her touch. To some it may have seemed that he was being selfish, and over the top, but she knew better. He couldn't help but be sensitive to those he loved, it was the way he was, and so they could hurt him more with less. Children were what Andorians lived for. Fighting and strength, they were also important, but never as important as having children. She knew Thy'lek had had five older siblings, although only one was still alive now, and he often told her how much he missed them all. Family bonds were so strong among Andorians, far stronger than any other species under Terran rule. She finally spoke,

"I did not realise that your desire for children was this strong."

"I can't imagine why, I've never made it a secret." he said bitterly.

"Perhaps, but only now I see how the idea of only having one would affect you."

"I'm not asking for a hundred T'pol, but one sibling can be an amazing thing. Our son would have a companion forever. A playmate, someone who knows him as well as he knows himself. Don't misunderstand me, I love our son as much as I love you, and I won't just think of him as a… as an object that goes with a collection, he's a person, I'm very aware of that, but Andorians hate to be alone. It can kill us. Even being with someone we hate is enough to keep us alive."

"Our son will never be alone." she stated, pressing a hand to her stomach protectively.

"I'm not saying he will, I'm just saying he'd have a constant companion. Like you are mine." At last he looked at her, he didn't have hopeful or pleading eyes, he just stared at her. She stared back and slowly reached out to touch his face. As her fingertips touched his jaw his head tilted very slightly to her touch. He had a strong jaw and his blue skin felt quite smooth under her green tinged fingertips. Andorian men were the only species she knew of that didn't grow facial hair, and it allowed her to feel his smooth skin, rather like a pebble that has been smoothed all over by being battered by the ocean. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sudden cry as a wave of pain rushed through her. "What's wrong?" Thy'lek asked at once, catching her in his arms.

"It's, it's the baby!" she said shakily, "I believe it is coming." She gasped as another wave of intense pain rippled through her.

"All right, don't worry." Thy'lek said softly, "Can you walk?"

"Yes." She held onto his arm tightly to support herself, but she could walk.

"Then we'll get to the infirmary. Sheli should be on duty." He supported her and they walked out of their small home, T'pol struggling to keep her control. Mercifully the infirmary wasn't far and they arrived with T'pol only experiencing two more contractions.

"T'pol, we weren't expecting you to go into labour for another little while." Sheli could have been commenting on the weather with her light, conversational tone of voice as she walked over to them and ran a scanner over her stomach. "However, this seems natural enough, from what I can tell this baby is ready to be born."

"Great, now how about a bed for my wife." Thy'lek asked dryly as she was hit with another contraction. The only sign that she was in any pain was the way her nails were currently embedded in his skin and drawing blood.

"Of course. This way." Sheli brought them into a private room and T'pol lay on the bed. "Would you like something for the pain?"

"Yes please." she gasped.

"I thought Vulcans could suppress pain." Thy'lek teased her. She responded by digging her nails into his wrist a little more. "Ah, all right I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. She relaxed her grip marginally.

"Now…" Sheli returned after retrieving the pain killer. "I understand you both want Thy'lek to deliver the baby, is that right?"

"Yes." T'pol nodded, sharing a look with her husband who beamed at her so radiantly that she doubted she could have said no anyway.

"And Thy'lek you know what to do?"

"Yes, I've been made extremely aware of the process." That was an understatement, she'd spent a whole month making him learn the process of birth in minute detail until he could do it backwards, as Terrans say.

"Well then I shall be standing by should any complications arise but I don't foresee any so this is strictly between you three." Sheli gave them that strange smile that all Denobulans possessed and then walked away. Thy'lek watched her leave and then kissed T'pol's cheek almost shyly.

"I'm sorry we argued."

"As am I." she whispered softly.

"If, if you don't want another, I guess that's all right. I mean… we'll have to figure out how to prevent it and all that, but if you really don't want another, well I wouldn't force either you or a child into that sort of situation." The words seemed to catch in his throat as he spoke and she could see it was hard for him to say that.

"Perhaps… perhaps one more child would suffice." she said, trying to reach a compromise. "One more to ensure a companion for our first one."

"Really?" The boyishly hopeful tone in his voice made her feel oddly light, although that could have been the pain-killers.

"Perhaps." She started in surprise as another contraction came, but was able to suppress much of the pain, and the drugs took care of the rest, "However I believe we should focus on delivering our first child before we discuss our consummation of a second." Thy'lek laughed and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek again.

"Of course ashaya, whatever you want."

* * *

"Ready T'pol?" he asked as he got in position.

"More than!" she all but snarled at him. He looked up at her and gave a sheepish grin with the split lip she'd given him.

"Well then, with the next one push." She nodded and braced herself for the next wave of unbelievable pain. As it came she pushed hard, her face mildly changing from stoic to strained effort. "Good, and again." She drew in a sharp breath and pushed hard, her fingers crushing the metal of the bed under them. "I have his head!" Thy'lek cried with delight, "Come on T'pol, you can do this, just keep pushing."

"What other option do I have?" she snapped, her eyes seeming to flash with fury. He looked up at her and pursed his lips in thought,

"I have no idea." he answered finally and she felt a sudden desire to wrap her fingers around his blue throat. He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew he could hear her thoughts, "Strangle me later ashaya, we're both a tad busy right now. Push!" This time she couldn't keep a sound of effort from escaping her lips and the metal under her fingers buckled. She lay back, exhausted from the pushing and the labour itself.

Suddenly a weak cry caught her attention and she raised her head to see Thy'lek staring at something, his face a picture of absolute delight and awe. "You did it T'pol! He's here. He's beautiful." He stood up and leaned over her, holding a crying baby in his hands. T'pol instinctively reached out and took the babe into her arms, not caring that he was covered in bodily fluids. Thy'lek beamed at her with such joy that she decided she'd be willing to have a hundred children, just to have the satisfaction of seeing that look on his face. She finally looked down and studied the tiny face of her son. He was a fascinating colour of aquamarine, with delicately pointed ears, a pair of perfect antennas, sharp Vulcan eyebrows and a very faint ridge on the middle of his forehead. He had the finest amount of sandy coloured hair on his head and his nose was slightly upturned, just like his father's. He was absolutely perfect. She realised that she was shaking as a pair of strong arms encircled her and her son. She looked up and saw her husband smiling serenely down at her and he rocked her slightly, kissing her sweaty temple sweetly. "You did amazingly well T'pol."

"I am… shaking."

"It's all right. I'm here, shake all you want." he chuckled softly. She looked back down at her son and found it hard to believe that this was the result of seven months waiting. She couldn't believe, never mind that it was a fact, that this magnificent creature had come from her. However once the two parents had had a chance to admire their son, came some problems.

* * *

"Gral while I value your opinion I am not naming my son after you!"

"Why not? It'll be the only thing he has going for him. He's as ugly as you and as skinny as her!" Gral exclaimed loudly. He was short and squat but oddly thin for a Tellerite, still fat compared to the other people in the room but relatively underfed. T'pol felt Thy'lek's amusement; he enjoyed arguing with the shorter man for reasons she didn't understand.

"At least he's not as ugly as you! Giving him your name would be cruel, it's a terrible name!"

"Perhaps you should call him a Vulcan name, since he does resemble you more than his mother." spoke up Sten a Vulcan associate of theirs. He had, like many Vulcans, dark hair and sallow skin. He was also missing the distinctive points of his ears. "Many have recommended Surak." Thy'lek snorted and T'pol sent him an icy look. He held up his hands

"I'm sorry but if the Terrans ever heard of a boy called Surak born to me and T'pol the supposed leaders of the Resistance they'd go mad. Giving him that name would be asking him to be shot." He had a point.

"Give him a good strong Andorian name." Telev said his eyes gleaming. "One that will strike fear in the hearts of Terrans when he'd older." Telev was an Andorian; he was tall and lanky with strangely smooth skin, giving his face an oddly featureless appearance. He also had the smoothest voice T'pol had ever heard in her life.

"I'm starting to think we should leave him nameless." muttered Thy'lek in T'pol's ear. She said nothing but let him know she was beginning to agree. She then spoke up,

"We agreed that we would call him both a Vulcan and Andorian name and depending on which of us he resembled the most the other species name would come first. Since he obviously resembles his father more than me, his first name will be Vulcan and his second will be Andorian."

"But what will they be?" Sten questioned. Thy'lek clearly bit back a remark as he gently took their son into his arms. T'pol sat back on the bed in the infirmary; she was still quite exhausted. Thy'lek studied the baby, smiling tenderly, and then looked at T'pol. She nodded knowing what he wanted to name him. Thy'lek held him up slightly to present him

"His name is Soval Trenach T'pol Shran."

"Now that _is_ a name." Telev smiled approvingly.

"I believe it is appropriate." Sten nodded. Gral grunted

"I still say he should have been given my name!" but he didn't fault the choice. Soval had been an important person to both parents and Trenach was one of Thy'lek's brothers, the first to die. Thy'lek kissed Soval's brow and then returned him to his mother who did the same. Soval yawned widely, showing off a blue tongue and gums, Thy'lek grinned even more. Soval then fell asleep nestled in his mother's arms. T'pol's eyelids began to droop and Thy'lek ushered the others out. He then returned and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward he kissed her brow,

"Thank you ashaya he's perfect." She nodded slightly her eyes closing as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please let me know about this pairing, I really want to know, but keep in mind that they are mirror versions of themselves and both are different from the regular ones we know and love, so don't say that Trip/T'pol is the only way to go, Tucker's dead in this universe!

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's the problem now?" groaned Shran as he entered the control centre. He was spending more time here than he was with his wife and son and it was beginning to drive him mad.

"The Terrans are beginning to come up with ways to counter our new defences!" Gral shouted, letting out a small snort when he was finished.

"What? That's not possible! This technology is one hundred years ahead of its time, how could they have already developed countermeasures?" Shran matched Gral's volume.

"Especially when they're having as much trouble inward as outward." added Sten in his usual calm voice that was a counterpoint of Thy'lek's and Gral's tones. He was right; the Terran Empire was beginning to fall apart with so many aliens beginning to rise up against them.

"We don't know!" Telev sighed, pushing wearily away from the table. "But they are. Thankfully at the moment it's only slight. They've just managed to improve their shielding slightly so that they better withstand our attacks."

"Anything that lessens our chances of destroying their ships is a grave danger!" Sten reminded him. Shran assumed Telev's previous posture of resting his hands on the table and leaning on it with his head bowed.

"I knew we should have put in more resources towards the weapons!" Gral grunted. Thy'lek shook his head

"We put as much as we could into each of the projects."

"Then we should have given weapons more than something else!"

"Like what pig? Hm? Less going to defences? Less going into medical care? What good is an army if all of the people are sick or injured?" Shran snapped.

"We didn't need to put so much into engine improvements!" Gral sneered, "But nooo! Thy'lek says we had to build better engines, Thy'lek says we needed more speed,-"

"If you have something to say about the way I'm running this resistance then say it!" Shran slammed his fist on to the table violently, "Otherwise shut your snout and find out how they are making these improvements so fast!" Gral looked like he wanted to say something but he held back and began snapping orders to some of the people in the room. Shran still had no idea what to call them. Officers? Soldiers? Yes they were these things but calling them that made them sound exactly like the Terrans, military overlords. People or Freedom fighters as someone had called them was all he could think of that sounded right.

He noticed that Sten and Telev were eyeing him cautiously and he repressed a sigh. He was rarely so temperamental but he had the odd explosion of anger like that and he knew it bothered them, since he was meant to be the second calmest one of the tactician leaders, the first being Sten of course.

"Sir?" A young Orion called him from the comm. station. Thy'lek looked up. "We're receiving a transmission."

"From whom?"

"It's the Tholians sir." Telev looked up in surprise

"They're probably calling to tell us their decision." Shran nodded,

"Let's hope they've agreed to our offer." Shran nodded to the Orion, "Put it through." He complied and brought up the sound of clicks and screeches that was Tholian language. Shran winced as it hurt his ears. After a moment or two it was overlapped with the robotic voice of the Tholian translator.

"_**Thy'lek Shran. You are listening?"**_

"Yes I am." Shran swallowed nervously, this could be the conversation that would make or break the Tholian-Resistance Alliance. "Have you considered our offer?"

"_**We have."**_

"And?" he prompted as politely as he could.

"**_We find it intriguing."_** Not quite what he was hoping to hear. He had to be careful now and chose his words carefully.

"I'm… glad. I believe that we can help each other, work together to overthrow the Terrans, which would be mutually beneficial to both our species. If we succeed then we could continue the alliance afterward, start a new way of working together. We could-"

"**_We are aware of your intentions!"_** interrupted the Tholian. **_"While the idea is… interesting, what do you have to offer us?"_**

"We have data on the critical weaknesses of the Terran ships, and we have significantly improved our own technology, which has been able to do some significant damage."

"_**Then why have you asked for our assistance."**_

"A good question." he praised, sharing a look with Sten and Telev, it was suck up time, "Your web tactic is one of the most impressive attack strategies I have ever seen. While we have been able to bring down the numbers of ships in their fleet you are much more capable of doing so. If we were to work together using your tactics and our information I am sure we could annihilate the Terrans!" There was silence and Shran felt his three heart chambers begin to pound in his torso. Had he said something wrong?

"**_We will consider the matter further and shall inform you of our decision when we have reached it."_** Shran's first reaction was to exclaim, 'You won't help us?' but he restrained himself and only said softly

"I understand. We'll be hoping to hear from you." The comm. link closed. There was silence for a few moments as they realised their failure and absorbed the shock, and then Telev swore sharply,

"I knew asking the Tholians for help was a mistake!" Shran hid his flinch. Everything he did seemed to elicit that comment these days, that it was a mistake. He told himself it was, as Terrans called it, a rough patch, but he was seriously beginning to question his capabilities as a leader. He'd never wanted the position in the first place, but when he'd eventually taken it he had tried hard to keep a working cooperation between all species (except Terrans). Now it seemed to be failing.

"Any word from the Klingons?" he sighed. The Orion shook his head.

"No sir." His voice, extremely deep, was sympathetic. Shran hated sympathy, it meant his worry and misery was showing.

"The Bajorans?"

"No."

"Cardassians?" Now he was beginning to feel desperate.

"Sorry sir."

"What about-"

"No one has contacted us blue skin!" exclaimed Gral, "They either don't care or they don't want to risk angering the Terrans!"

"Agreed." Telev spoke up sharply, "We should concentrate on our fleet, not on getting help."

"Perhaps if we improve our chances of success they would be more inclined to join us." Sten mused thoughtfully as the four came closer around the table again.

"Maybe." Shran sighed and rubbed his forehead, his fingertips traced over the over imposed Klingon ridges thoughtfully. He remembered how agonizing it had been to acquire them, and that brought forth the memories of what had happened afterwards with the Defiant and how it led him to the Resistance. Talk about a life shattering experience.

"Thy'lek!" He jumped and realised Telev had been calling him. Satisfied that he now had his attention Telev said

"I was saying that we should concentrate on attacking the fourth fleet. It's vulnerable right now. Destroy it now and try to claim more ships." Shran held his tongue; he hated the tactics to gain new ships. They were worthy of Archer in their cruelty, but it couldn't be denied they produced results. In the last raid alone they'd acquired twelve brand new ships and they were now attacking the third fleet.

"No, no. I say we attack the colony on Rigel X. It's a weapons development centre according to our intelligence." Gral pointed to a consol with a diagram of the colony on it. Apparently he'd just been reading up on it. Sten nodded

"I agree. Rigel X is a critical base for weapons development; it would be a tactical advantage towards us if we destroyed it."

"But the fourth fleet is more vulnerable than it. Do we have the resources to take Rigel on?" Telev pointed out logically. It always came back to resources. The Terrans had everything at their fingertips and the Resistance had to scavenge and claw for every little thing.

"Think about this." Shran said calmly, getting their attention, "If we attack the fourth fleet and put all we can on it, then if we gain more ships… we'll have the resources to attack Rigel X."

"But what if it doesn't work? We'd give them a chance to finish whatever it is they're doing in that colony!"

"We don't even know what's happening in that colony, for all we know they could be developing a… a poison dart!" Gral snorted loudly, Shran sighed "My point is, we have no idea what they are actually building in there except that it's a weapon. I'd rather we had more information before we open fire on it."

"You think we should attack the fourth fleet?" It was more a statement than a question. Shran hesitated before answering,

"I think it has a better chance of succeeding, with higher gain for us. We need more ships."

"True enough." Sten conceded. So it was agreed, they would send out an attack on the fourth fleet. As they moved onto Terran ship weaknesses the door opened and Sheli ran in. She was the head of the medical sector of the Resistance and she looked flustered, unlike her usual composed self. She skidded to a stop before them and gasped out breathlessly

"Jek- crashed! Nothing I-gasp- could do." She managed to catch her breath and said a more composed, "I'm sorry." The four men bowed their heads in remorse. Jek was their Orion representative; they worked with her in their plans like they were doing that very moment. But because of a recent brawl between some Orions, Andorians and a traumatised Vulcan, she'd been severely injured and they hadn't know if she would survive or not. Now it seemed she'd given up the fight. After a moment of silence, which was all they could afford at the moment Gral asked

"Why did you run here?"

"Because you said to be notified immediately if there was a change and the comm. system was jammed with so many signals so I decided to run up and tell you." Thy'lek swallowed and said

"Thank you Sheli." She nodded knowing she was being dismissed and walked out. Shran sighed softly and suddenly felt comforting feelings that were not his own emanate from his mind, warming him. _'T'pol.'_ He realised quickly and smiled slightly in gratitude, sending those feelings to her.

He then turned to the others who stared at him with almost hopeless expressions. He gave each of them an encouraging look and then looked at a consol, which depicted the schematics for the standard Terran ship. He studied it even though he knew the Terran ships upside down and inside out. He knew them so well he could walk through it blindfolded, repair any system with ease; he _knew_ Terran ships! And he was using it to his advantage; he'd used the fact that the warp core leaked radiation to ignite the plasma and blow the ship up; he'd used the deflector to send feedback pulses through all the systems; he'd created a special transmission that would be broadcasted from the bridge to every other area on the ship, using the specific high pitched tone to render the Terrans unconscious the same one that had saved himself and T'pol two years ago.

"Got anything new for us Thy'lek?" Telev's voice was softer, warmer now. Thy'lek shook his head.

"No, nothing, I'm starting to run out of weaknesses."

"Well then we'll just have to find more then, won't we?" Telev smirked. Gral suddenly squealed,

"Look there!" He had wandered away and begun watching surveillance footage of a fight. "Look! When the left necel is hit!" Joining him they watched the readings as a new and improved photon torpedoes hit the left necel. As it did in the first five seconds afterwards the power fluctuated severely before restoring itself. Shran's eyes widened and he grinned slowly, a sign that he had an idea. Gral and Telev copied him in glee; Shran hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. Sten just raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh I just had an idea." Shran grinned broadly. "And if it works… oh they will not know what hit them."

* * *

"T'pol are you here?" he called for his wife as he shut the front door to their apartment.

"I am in the bedroom." her voice replied, deadpan as always. He strolled into the bedroom dropping his jacket on the chair as he passed it. The bedroom wasn't very large but it housed a well-sized bed and a crib with breathing room. T'pol was just picking up Soval as he came in. He smiled at his wife and approached her, holding his hand out, as he always did to greet her. Freeing one arm with Soval in the other she stroked her first two fingers against his, both enjoying the feeling it gave them; a feeling of security and comfort. As he dropped his hand he came closer and kissed her cheek. She leaned into the touch slightly before pulling away and making sure Soval was comfortable. Thy'lek beamed at him and tickled him under the chin making the five month old baby smile toothlessly at him.

"How's my boy?" he crowed to his son.

"Requiring a change and a feed." T'pol commented dryly. Instantly Thy'lek held out his hands

"I'll do it!" he exclaimed in delight. As he settled the baby in his arms he said with equal dryness, "It's a testament to how desperate I am to spend time with him that I practically jump for joy at the prospect of changing his dirty nappy."

"Clearly." She twitched an eyebrow at him, giving him her patented look, slightly pouted lips and curious eyes. "I shall prepare his food for him."

"All right." he nodded and went to change his son. While he did he played with his toes and blew loud noises on his stomach making him shriek in delight. He beamed at his son and found himself imagining the future, a year from now he'd be walking and talking no doubt… and playing with his younger sibling.

He shook his head, still smiling, as he thought of Gral's reaction to his announcement of T'pol's second pregnancy. The pig had squealed and toppled off his chair in shock and, once he'd recovered, went on a rant about Andorian and Vulcan mating habits that made the people around him stare at him in embarrassment. He looked up to see T'pol staring at him curiously, her head slightly cocked to the side, a bottle held in her right hand and a small jar and spoon in the other. He blushed slightly, knowing she'd gotten an idea of what he was thinking about. He really needed to work on his mental barriers. He wordlessly held out his hand for the bottle, which she deposited in it. He then scooped Soval up in his arms and gave him the bottle. His little hands curled around it making sure he wouldn't be denied a single drop. Thy'lek sat on the bed and settled the baby more in his lap.

"So what happen today in the science department?"

"We were working on installing the new upgrades you wanted done on the photon torpedoes." Shran felt proud of his wife's efficiency, it had only been two days since he'd come up with the idea for the torpedoes and given it to her, the head of the science section of the resistance. Many people would not believe how useful it was for a resistance to have a science sector but without it half the improvements made to the ships would never have worked. Thy'lek was a good engineer, hell he was a great engineer, but he was no scientist and engineering and science went hand in hand.

"When will they be done?"

"In a few days." T'pol sat down beside him and stared at the hungry Soval, her face carefully blank and her mental barriers firmly in place, deliberately blocking him out. He said nothing, only watched her circumspectly. He noted her hand went to her stomach and gently stroked it. Two months pregnant and showing a definite bump now. It was slight but you instantly knew to look at her. He knew that their child was a girl, he was sure of it. He was already rebuilding his old list of names.

He looked down at Soval who was gazing at his mother or rather her hair. Neither was sure where his obsession with hair came from, but if it was long enough he'd grab it in his tiny fist and it'd be hell to get him to let go. T'pol's was his favourite particularly when she fell asleep beside him and her hair, which was now well past her shoulder blades and still that lovely bronze, would spread out behind her. He'd wriggle his way over and nestle in it and sleep like a glacier. A cute image, one that Thy'lek had made permanent and stuck on the bare grey walls. T'pol wasn't quite as fond of it for two reasons; one, freeing herself was an awkward job and two, Soval sometimes drooled in his sleep. Not exactly appealing. Soval finished his bottle and whinged for more. T'pol opened the jar, which was full of puréed plomeek root and began to spoon it into his eager mouth. He tried to chew despite his lack of teeth and then swallowed. His mouth opened up again automatically.

"He should have started teething now." Thy'lek commented.

"Vulcan children don't begin to grow teeth till they are seven months old." T'pol said stiffly. Thy'lek's antennas drooped, he must have upset her somehow; she only used that tone if she was really upset. Of course for anyone else it was hard to notice, but for him it was like reading a book.

"Are you upset with me?" He was blunt, that was how they were, neither bothered to fiddle with pointless words, it would aggravate the both of them. She drew in a breath and seemed to almost sigh but restrained herself.

"No." she finally answered as she spooned another mouthful into Soval's mouth. The baby was beginning to feel full so he let most of the food dribble down his chin rather than swallow. She caught the food and put it back in his mouth with the spoon.

"Well then why are you tense?" She paused in her repetitive movements. Finally she answered curtly,

"I am frustrated." She continued feeding Soval, "My team insisted I sit there and do the equations of the torpedoes and won't even allow me to walk around to examine the work being done. They are treating me like a child. I am not a child!" Her voice raised half a decibel at the last sentence. Soval was finished and Thy'lek wiped his mouth and rubbed his back to make sure he had no wind.

"No you're not a child, but you are carrying one, and we've already established that the pregnancy is always going to be dangerous with us. After all," he gave her a little smirk, "there's only so much I can do." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and he continued, "Have you forgotten how many times we came close to loosing Soval because our species are so different?"

"I have not forgotten!" She stood up before she could control herself and glared at him with her eyes, even though her face was still schooled. He gave her an apologetic look

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that." He freed a hand and patted the spot beside him, asking her silently to sit down again. Slowly she did so. "All I mean is that the more you rest the better chance we'll have for things to go smoothly. That's all I want. The team is trying to show you they care they aren't doing this to annoy you."

"I don't need to be cared for like an invalid." Thy'lek regarded her carefully and weighed an idea in his mind as he stood up with Soval who was beginning to nod off already. He carefully laid him in his crib and nudged the stuffed sehlat closer to him. Soval yawned widely, his hands rubbing his cheeks, his legs stretching out, along with his antennas. Suddenly T'pol exclaimed, "I don't enjoy feeling like I have no value to the Resistance." So that was the problem, Thy'lek had figured as much, he knew his wife well enough to know that she loved being in the middle of the action. Not that she'd ever admit it. He turned to her, his antennas moving towards her in a kindly way.

"Tell you what; you know the others won't leave you alone about taking care of yourself right?"

"It does seem likely." she agreed, twitching her eyebrow very slightly.

"Well why not take some time off."

"Time off?" She looked at him as if she'd never heard the words in her life.

"You said that you wanted more free time so you could spend it with Soval instead of leaving him at the nursery."

"I also included you in that wish." She spoke softly, looking at the ground as if embarrassed. He smiled looking charmed but his eyes went slightly sad. She felt it in her mind and looked up at him anxiously rising to her feet. He looked down shamefully.

"I know I'm not here enough but I wish I was, you know that."

"I do, but… despite the fact that Vulcans don't miss people I find myself longing for your company." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek softly.

"What did Soval say? 'Vulcans do a lot of things that they aren't supposed to.'" She nodded, remembering the wise words. He leaned forward slightly and they nuzzled their faces against each other, his antennas working their way into her hair, gently stroking her scalp, something both of them enjoyed. She let out a heavy breath not quite a sigh but close.

"Perhaps I shall… 'take it easy' for a time. I can do some work while I am here anyway." He beamed at her and she allowed herself the enjoyment of pleasing him. Suddenly the comm. system beeped loudly. Soval woke with a start and let out a cry.

"I will have to adjust that again." Thy'lek's smile turned sheepish, he'd adjusted the volume setting so that they'd hear it over Soval's screams. "It's probably Gral, he mentioned he might have us over for dinner tonight."

"That is kind of him."

"Kind nothing! He just wants to preen over himself and his little victory in today's argument." Thy'lek laughed. The comm. beeped again and Soval screeched this time.

"Will you answer him then." T'pol said dryly as she went and picked up Soval to sooth him. As soon as she did he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Thy'lek answered the comm.

"Thy'lek here!"

"Thy'lek we need you in the Control Room now!" It was Telev and he sounded very worried. Thy'lek shared a look with his wife, who seemed resigned.

"What is it Telev?"

"Just come down, you need to see this!" He sighed and looked back at T'pol who looked away, rocking the baby in her arms. Feeling anger well up inside his chest, he forced himself to remain calm; Telev knew better than to call him unless it was something massive. He sighed again and kissed T'pol on the cheek before he left. She acted as if she hadn't noticed him, although her grip on Soval tightened. He ran all the way to the control centre, arriving in two minutes since it wasn't very far.

"Telev this had better be good!" he announced, making it clear he was not here because he wanted to be.

"Trust me, it is. One of our fleets picked this up while they were chasing some Terran ships." Telev's eyes were sparking with a familiar fire of excitement. Everyone was rushing around, the consoles were flashing with data of all forms, numbers, pictures and words. On the main screen in front of him was… something. He hadn't a clue what it was all he could figure out was that it was some kind of spatial anomaly. He gave his fellow Andorian a glare of impatience. Telev, guessing he was on thin ice, quickly explained,

"I know you don't like science, but I was hoping you'd recognise this. It's the same kind of recordings that were in the logs from the Defiant. You know, the ones that detailed the anomaly that brought it to our universe." Shran stared at him dumbly for a minute then said in a voice filled with barely contained excitement.

"Alright, you have my attention. When did our ships detect it?"

"Ten minutes ago, and it's growing."

"Sir!" The Orion boy from earlier called them, "There's something emerging from it… I think it's a ship."

"What kind?" Gral grunted beside him.

"I'm not sure… wait I think it's… sir, it matches the style of Terran Empire ships." Telev stared at him for a second as he grasped this and then barked,

"Red alert! Contact that fleets commander, tell them to assume an aggressive posture, weapons on full."

"But don't fire!" Shran exclaimed, "Use the dampening field and bring it here."

"Here! Thy'lek-"

"Don't argue with me Telev! I said bring the ship here."

"What about the crew?"

"Use the neutraliser."

"But it only works on Terrans. What about the other species on board?"

"Send a message informing them that if the Terrans are untouched then all will be well."

"What if they refuse to follow that order?"

"… Then continue bringing them here, even if the crew is revived, they'll have the hangovers of their lives for several hours, they'll be in no condition to do anything."

"I hope you're right Thy'lek." Gral said softly.

"Me too." Shran admitted. He needed to be right this time, he had to be right. _'Please let me be right.'_

"Why do you want these Terrans alive?" Sten questioned pointedly.

"Because! What if these Terrans are from the same universe as the Defiant! They won't be like Terrans we know." Shran explained excitedly. Telev came close to him and whispered

"Are you sure we should find out?" Shran looked at him questioningly, "It may not be a good idea to learn of a 'good' kind of Terran, it could affect how we behave with the Resistance."

"You mean it may make me more sympathetic to the Terrans, which would make me a risk to the Resistance, which would mean you'd have to kill me." Shran gave him a pointed look.

"I'm not saying you are easily swayed… but you tend to look for things that don't really exist, and to be honest Thy'lek, you are too careful with what you do. It's done us well in the past, we've made few mistakes, but that could change if your feelings change." Shran faced him and put his hands on Telev's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze.

"Trust me my friend, yes I have reserves about the things we do, and yes I'm still not sure of what I want to happen with this resistance and everything else I've mentioned before, but my feelings for Terrans will never ever change. I mean it." Telev stared at him hard, his eyes narrowed slightly, giving him an oddly haughty expression. Shran was struck, like he had been many times before, by his friend's very interesting, yet beautiful, appearance. His face was completely smooth, except for his cranial ridges, there were no lines, no wrinkles, even expression lines on his face. Even Vulcan's, despite having the expression range of a stembolt, had lines. He didn't look young, he looked eternal. He also had a very smug face so it was easy to think he was mocking you when he wasn't. Telev's antennas moved forward, curving towards each other. Finally he said

"I hope so. I'd hate to have to kill you." Shran grinned at him and he slowly grinned back. Releasing the younger man Shran asked

"When will the ships arrive?"

"In eight hours." Shran clapped his hands in a business like way and said loudly

"Right then! I don't want a peep from anyone in that time; don't call me over the comm., don't shout for me outside my door or from anywhere else, I want to be left alone. Understood?"

"Yes." The room chorused in amusement.

"Great! Now I may still have a wife if I run home." Shran ran out the door before anyone could even laugh.

* * *

Review, review, review!

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who actually reviewed. C'mon people are you all Shran haters or something? I need reviews to encourage me to continue this!

By the way if anyone was wondering about Telev and Sten I can tell you that Sten is my own creation, but Telev was actually on Star Trek: Enterprise, in _'Proving Ground' _he's the one who's leading the Andorian ships and even better, he's played by Christopher Shea, you know, he played Keevan the Vorta in two DS9 episodes. I thought it was cool that the two Andorian ship commanders were the two most popular Vorta, Shea playing Keevan and Jeffrey Combs playing Weyoun. There's something very amusing about it.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story,

Warning major romance in this chapter! Don't say you weren't warned. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

T'pol studied her son who had mercifully returned to sleep. His little hands were splayed out like aquamarine stars, his face, peaceful. He was more than aesthetically pleasing to her. She reached out and stroked his chubby cheek softly, he turned slightly towards the touch and puckered his lips, no doubt searching for a breast or bottle from which he could acquire nourishment. She briefly wondered if he was now dreaming of food but then shook it off, deeming it illogical to wonder what her son was dreaming. She pressed a hand to her bump and stroked it softly. It was odd, being pregnant, because of its Andorian blood the child already possessed heightened emotions and through its and her own telepathy she was directly affected by them. Her emotions had always been close to the surface but being pregnant made the suppression harder. Ironically, it was Thy'lek who helped her control them despite that he himself was ruled by his emotions. He helped her concentrate in her meditations, which he did with her as often as he could find the time. He helped her to accept them as a part of her but, as was typical of him, he encouraged her to continue practising her people's ways as best she could. The door opening and Thy'lek stepping inside interrupted her musing. He sighed in relief as he shut the door. She wondered what had happened in the control room as she had sensed his sudden excitement and his nervousness.

"You are back already." she stated more than questioned. He shrugged, smiling slightly with his eyes and antenna, although his face was blank, a skill he'd learnt from both herself and their late friend Soval. "What was happening?"

"Can I tell you in eight hours?" he wondered half jokingly.

"Is it important?" she matched his tone slightly.

"Not for another eight hours." he answered, sauntering over to her slowly, a lazy smirk on his face. She twitched an eyebrow at him.

"And just what did you have planned for those eight hours?" She hoped she was able to get her attraction to his obvious plans of intimacy of some form with her slight posture change and question. It was illogical, her mind told her, to want to act in such a suggestive manner. There was no need for copulation, procreation was already occurring, but the idea still held its appeal.

"Well as appealing as having you in my arms is," he'd interpreted her correctly; she was concerned she hadn't mastered the art of flirtation. Vulcans and other non-Terrans in general weren't flirtatious unless they were naturally like that (Orion females). "I'm feeling too tired physically to do anything. I'd much rather touch your mind."

"You wish to meld?" She was rather surprised, Thy'lek rarely wanted to meld. He was always left quite drained by the experience and he felt the normal bond was enough. They'd melded before several times. The first time was when T'pol had been struggling with herself and wished for guidance when they'd arrived at the Resistance. Thy'lek had told her he couldn't give her what she needed, but he could provide the one who could. He'd then let her meld with him so she could experience what he'd taken from a meld with their friend Soval. She'd been shocked that the two had melded, that would have meant they had fully trusted for each other, as Andorian telepathy and Vulcan telepathy didn't mix well without some kind of bond between the two people. That first meld he'd guided her through his mind, away from his more private parts, like his family and moral beliefs, which he cherished, and to the part that carried what Soval had left behind. The remains of the Vulcan elder had been a great help for her and had showed her exactly what Soval had thought of her. He'd been proud of her, deep down. That had been somewhat comforting but the meld had caused Thy'lek to collapse and remain unconscious for several hours. She'd thought that he hadn't trusted her enough and that caused his collapse. He'd told her no, it was she who hadn't trusted him because of what had happened on the Defiant. She had struggled to put it well behind her. Now Thy'lek stood before her and reached out, gently touching her face in the places that were most common for a meld.

"Yes I want to meld." he answered simply. She took in a slight breath and touched his hand wrapping her fingers around his and slowly tugging him towards the bed. They soon lay on it and she stroked her first two fingers down his neck as he caressed her face, his eyes filled with adoration. Slowly she leaned closer and gently kissed the tips of his antennas, then nibbling down each one. He groaned very softly and closed his eyes, his arms embracing her.

"T'pol…" he whispered in warning. She slowly pulled away and moved so she lay on his chest, feeling his heart chambers pounding against her. She found it fascinating that Andorians only had one heart but the three chambers were separate in different parts of their torso. It caused an interesting sensation when one felt all three of them that wasn't unpleasant. She slowly reached out and touched his face. His eyes stayed closed and he leaned into the touch. In a whisper she chanted,

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," His blue lips moved with her words, though not a sound escaped them. "Our minds are merging…" It was like a slowly opening door that flooded a dark room with light. "Our minds are one." His eyes shot open to meet hers again and he drew in a sharp breath as they merged their minds completely, his chest and consequently T'pol rising up.

'_Are you alright?'_ she questioned.

'_I'm fine.'_ he assured her. He then began to touch her mind gently searching for something. She enjoyed the feeling much more than she would admit, it was like he was kissing her mind so softly, caressing her thoughts to see them. She knew what he was looking for and helped him find it by mentally taking his hand and leading him to it.

* * *

_Thy'lek was in a desert garden; it was full of beauty and life. Two suns shone down on him but it was only pleasantly warm. Trees and flowers of many kinds, kinds that would never have survived this kind of heat in reality flourished within her mind. These were all her ambitions, hopes and desires. In the centre of the garden was a blue plant surrounded by ice and snow. It was very beautiful and very strong growing taller than any other. This was him and her love for him, which she nurtured with great care. Beside his plant was another one. This wasn't as large as his and it was surrounded by sand and icicles dangled from its branches. It had buds just sprouting from it and the whole plant was aquamarine. This was Soval's. It was younger than his and smaller. His own grew over it, protecting it from the rays along with another plant. This was T'pol's own one and it was an interesting mix of many different colours, blue like Thy'lek's blood, aquamarine like Soval's, green like her own and there was a dash of crimson, like Terran blood. He traced over a line of the deep red, contemplating it. It was a part of her, Terrans were a part of her, they were a part of everyone because of their far-reaching empire. He noted that the branches of her plant reached out and mingled with his own, and as he watched they entwined much deeper, wrapping around each other even more. _

'_This is different than the last time.' he whispered as he stepped back and surveyed the garden again. It was true, there had been no garden the last time they'd melded, it had been space the last time, different planets and stars to represent her soul. That's what this all was, T'pol's soul, her very centre._

'_It is, but I find it pleasant.' She was standing beside his plant, the blue reflecting off her glowing skin. Dressed in an elegant Andorian styled gown of light blue silk, with bare feet and her hair down and the front parts pulled back, she looked beautiful. He suddenly looked down at himself and saw he was wearing green clothes, much nicer than anything he'd ever owned. The shirt wrapped around him and tied at the side and his trousers were nice and loose, his blue feet were also bare. He noted that his clothes were similar to the Vulcan style. He smiled as he looked back at her and she raised an eyebrow playfully at him, then turned and ran away. He grinned openly and gave chase. She twisted in and around the trees and plants with grace and managed to get well ahead of him. He wasn't quite as fast as her, though he was as nimble; ironically years of fighting had given him grace of a dancer. He ducked under hanging vines that attempted to snare him and hopped over the snaking roots that wished to trip him. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. If he wanted her, he'd have to catch her himself no matter what. He pushed his legs to their limits and caught up with her sharply, catching her around the waist and they both fell over. They rolled down a gentle hill and finally came to a stop beside a river that flowed gently through the sand. T'pol rolled them over again so she was above him and her eyes danced with humour and light. _

'_You have torn my dress.' she stated, her lips never moving, her voice all around them, pulling at the hem to reveal a tear like a slit. It went all the way up to her knee. He fingered it and chuckled, knowing that if she wanted to she could repair it. He gentle stroked the bare skin; it felt as silky as the dress' material. She let out the tiniest of sighs, one of contentment he noted, and her eyes seemed to smile at him. Over their heads rolled large clouds of pink against a red sky. He wondered if Vulcan was truly this beautiful or if it was just that T'pol's soul was extraordinarily beautiful. As she rose to her feet again he decided she was just beautiful. She raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and he remembered that she could hear everything he thought. He was only hearing what she wanted him to hear; she always was the better one at this._

'_No fair!' he pouted, his lips unmoving as he stood up, 'Let me hear you!' She gave the smallest gesture of agreement and then he was pummelled by her deepest thoughts and feelings and of course her logic. He reeled back, taken by surprise, then became accustom to it. He grinned suddenly_

'_You think I look good in this outfit.'_

'_It does suit your complexion.' she stated dryly, he felt her amusement in waves. _

'_Well I'll have to agree with you on that. I do look good.' He pretended to admire himself, putting on a real show until he felt a bubbling from her. She was laughing. He laughed too, and after a moment realised that she was openly laughing with him, he wasn't just feeling it… he was seeing it. She smiled and laughed even more at his shocked expression. He'd never heard her laugh before, felt it, yes, but heard it? Never. It was a lovely sound but he was quite shocked to hear it. Vulcans didn't smile and they sure as hell didn't laugh. _

'_Vulcans don't always do what they are supposed to.' she smirked at him her face suddenly alight with emotions. 'More to the point, I do not mind showing you how happy you make me within my own soul. I do not mind showing you my feelings like an Andorian here.' He smiled softly, touched, and held his hand out for hers and when she took it he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his lips moving this time, _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you as well." she answered back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and before he realised it, they were dancing to a music that was all their own. _

_Some species, when they married, swore that their love would remain unchanged to their betrothed, but his didn't because they knew that love changed. Between lifemates it was eternal and never-ending but it changed. Theirs had just changed; she'd just showed her love in a very special way for him. His people cherished emotions; they had built their entire culture around them. That was part of the reasons Andorians and Vulcans hadn't gotten along in the beginning before Terrans had shown up. For T'pol, even in the most private part of her, to show her emotions to him like this meant much more to him than anyone could appreciate. He decided to reciprocate and show her his feelings in a way Vulcans did, in a way that he had always avoided. He stroked her cheek softly and then gently brushed his lips against hers, determinedly ignoring the tremor of fear and foreboding that the very idea conjured within his own soul. She gently gripped the back of his head and pressed their lips more firmly together. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was very nice and he responded a little more, unsure what he was actually meant to do. _

'_Just follow my lead.' Her voice whispered to him. He acquiesced and followed her lead, letting his teeth nip her lower lip like she did to him. 'You are enjoying this.'_

'_Don't make it sound like a bad thing.' If she wanted to be dry then he'd be a drought to match. Her skin felt as cool as it ever did, and he mused that it was ironic that Vulcans lived on a desert and yet they were like ice, and Andoria was ice covered and Andorians were like fire. As Gral had said before, putting the two together was asking for trouble. The tip of her tongue brushed against his lips and gently sought entrance, entrance that he hesitantly gave. He heard her chuckle softly obviously amused by his uncertainty. He let her enjoy herself, it was a rare thing. He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought of their pretty sad situation. She pulled away and gave him a stern gaze._

'_Will you stop thinking about all that!' her voice then softened and she stroked his face gently, 'This is our sanctuary and no one can harm us here. Focus on here and me, on us being together, nothing else.' He smiled softly and nodded. She gently kissed him again and he pushed away all doubts and worries… for now.

* * *

_

I hope you liked this, don't worry if you're wondering about the ship being brought in, that's all coming up next, so stay tuned and review. Seriously review!

I'm actually not joking. Review!

Night's Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know there are some canon issues about the alternate universe, but this is fanfiction so please don't point them out. I know who's meant to discover it and all that. Other then that quibble, anything else you want to comment on like characters or whatever that you think I could improve on, please don't hesitate to say.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Captain Jonathon Archer was not a happy man, for many reasons. First of all there were at least seven guns being aimed at him and his senior staff. Second, he was in a room that only had one way out and even if they could somehow get through that door without getting shot the chances of them getting off this base were slim to none. Third, none of them had a clue where this base actually was. Fourth, his ship was the target of at least twelve ships. Fifth, he had a massive headache and sixth; he hadn't a clue why any of this was happening. It had all been rather fast and his memory was extremely hazy. He remembered that they'd gone to investigate a strange spatial anomaly and that while they'd been taking scans and studying the anomaly it had suddenly started pulling them into it. They'd tried desperately to free themselves of its pull but had been unsuccessful. They'd had a very bumpy ride after that and once they came through the other side everything had happened really fast. According to T'pol a fleet of ships nearly matching the schematics for Enterprise had been waiting for them with shields up and weapons charged but they hadn't fired. Instead they'd forced open a comm. channel and a high-pitched noise had emanated throughout the whole ship rendering them all unconscious, except for T'pol and Phlox. T'pol told him that once this had been done a dampening field had surrounded the ship, which had switched off most systems except life support and a few other basics, and then what had felt like a tractor beam had locked onto them. She hadn't any equipment with which to be sure. Then over the comm. she was informed that as long as the rest of the crew wasn't awakened then they'd be safe. She'd informed Phlox and then they'd had to wait.

After eight hours or thereabout they came to a stop and the ship was boarded. She and Phlox had been stripped of the weapons they'd retrieved and then the intruders had demanded that they identify the senior staff. Reluctantly they'd done so. The senior staff, including themselves, had been taken and beamed into this room where they were awakened with the mother of all hangovers. Now they were waiting for the apparent leader of this group. Archer studied their guard. He was surprised to note that there were Andorians, Vulcans, Tellerites and Orions all present. What in the name of God was going on? Archer decided to try to find out.

"Excuse me?" he called for the attention of one of the Vulcans, thinking he'd have the best chance of getting through to them over the others. "Hello?" The Vulcan was ignoring him. "Hey! I have a few questions!"

"Keep them to yourself Terran!" snapped the Tellerite in what sounded like a defensive tone, he was defending the Vulcan? And what was a Terran? He looked at his crew who all gave him bewildered looks. He tried again, addressing the Tellerite,

"I'd like to speak to someone in charge so that we can sort this out. There's obviously been a misunderstanding." One of the Andorians snickered and nudged the Orion beside him as if to say 'Get a load of him!' The Orion nodded in agreement.

"Oh no Terran there has been no misunderstanding." The Tellerite was clearly enjoying himself, "Now shut your foul mouth till our leader arrives." Archer decided to comply, mostly because they all gripped their phasers a little tighter and even the Vulcans were giving them dirty looks. He hoped whoever this boss was would be a little more cooperative. Trip was pacing nearby and he seemed to be slowly loosing his temper, his arms were folded and his head was bowed, staring at the ground. Malcolm was shifting from foot to foot, standing near Hoshi, almost guarding her. He was taking in everything around him, examining all possible outcomes of escape attempts. Archer was glad his security officer was as vigilant as he'd ever been.

He spun around as the door opened. The door wasn't like the ones on Enterprise sliding open, it opened like old doors, outwards by a handle. First in stepped a tall Vulcan, to Archer's shock he was missing his ear points, then a familiar, albeit very skinny, Tellerite.

"Gral!" he exclaimed before he could contain himself. If Gral was the leader then he was probably alright. The Tellerite stopped short in surprise and stared at him as if he'd never seen him in his life. There was no glimmer of recognition in his eyes as he continued into the room and stood to the side. Finally an Andorian entered and Archer felt his heart jump a beat. He was so wonderfully familiar, but at the same time confusingly different. His forehead bore strange ridges that were reminiscent of Klingon ridges, and he carried himself differently, but there was no mistaking him. Archer couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier to see him.

"Shran! Thank God!" Shran regarded him very coldly and his joy dampened again. Shran studied each of them slowly, his eyes full of anger, wariness and hatred. They only changed when he regarded Phlox, whom he looked at with some sadness and regret and T'pol, where his eyes softened slightly and warmed. He paced slowly around as he regarded them again, he got right in Archer's face and gave him a passionately hating look. Archer wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. He was more than a little bewildered, granted he sometimes didn't get along with the Andorian and they had come to blows more than once, but Archer considered him a friend and he'd believed that Shran felt the same. Shran moved from Archer to Trip who he regarded even more angrily, as if he had a more personal reason to despise him. Trip's eyes were almost puppy like in their sad bewilderment; Archer knew Trip also considered Shran a friend. Finally Shran spoke but his voice was slightly mocking and laced with venom as he hissed to Trip

"Your face is improved." Shran looked him up and down examining his uniform it seemed. "The uniform's different." Gral grunted,

"Looks more primitive, less military." Considering that their clothes were frayed and unimpressive Archer thought that was a bit rich. Suddenly Gral sneered, "Where's your medals Commander? Did the Emperor take them away?" Archer realised he was the one being addressed and wondered who the hell the Emperor was and what medals the Tellerite was on about.

"He's no Commander." Shran stated coldly, pointing at Archer's chest, "See there! The rank of a Captain. So…" he now addressed Archer, slinking up to him again, his antennas reaching forward suspiciously, "You are Captain Jonathon Archer of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"_**U.S.S**_ Enterprise?" the Vulcan repeated, sounding a little confused.

"Remember what I told you." Shran told him calmly, never taking his eyes off Archer, "In their universe the Empire doesn't exist and instead of I.S.S. it's U.S.S. In their universe many things are different."

"So they aren't them?" Gral grunted. Shran turned away shaking his head. He now addressed the other people,

"No, Tucker's face was badly damaged by radiation from the warp core, Phlox was killed before my eyes, they have a different uniform-"

"It's certainly less revealing than the Empire's on the females." One of the gun wielding Orions chuckled, Shran nodded in agreement.

"Besides," the Andorian continued, "I made sure no one could have gotten away, trust me, these people are all dead. With the exception of T'pol of course." He nodded to T'pol as he spoke of her.

"What the hell are you talking about Shran?" Archer yelled

"He knows you!" laughed Gral, "The Terran speaks to you like any other would. We should kill them before they have a chance to send a message to others."

"No!" Shran raised his hand commandingly, but as he spoke to the Tellerite his voice softened slightly, which was very strange, "We cannot, they don't belong here, they must return to their own universe. They are-"

"Useless!" interrupted an Andorian as he stormed inside. "These Terrans are completely useless to us! I just checked their ships calendar; they are actually over two years behind us!" In a fit of fury he threw a padd at Shran who caught it as it hit his chest. As he read it the other Andorian paced angrily, his hands on his hips, shaking his head. He looked up and started at sight of T'pol but quickly resumed his pacing. Shran dropped the hand holding the padd sighing. He then threw the padd to Gral who only just managed to catch it.

"Did you check its quantum signature?" Shran asked. The Andorian nodded irritably

"Yes, they are from the same universe as the Defiant." Shran nodded muttering

"I thought so."

"What now?" asked the Vulcan. Shran whirled around and stared at Archer again, seemingly trying to figure him out. Archer decided to try a more calm approach, obviously more was going on than he knew and he would love to know what Shran had been talking about.

"Shran." He spoke calmly and Shran started in surprise, as if he'd never heard such a calm tone being used towards him. "Listen, I don't understand what is going on, and I would really appreciate it if you could explain it to me." Shran looked a little wrong footed, as did the others. They didn't understand kindness Archer wondered. Shran pressed his lips together and then narrowed his eyes.

"Alright." he said softly, "I'll explain the situation to you, however, once I do I'm sure you'll understand why I insist on keeping our guard."

"Can't ever be too careful with Terrans." Gral grunted quietly

"By Terrans you mean us." Trip commented. Shran's face twisted into a kind of grimacing smirk.

"I see your accent hasn't changed." Trip visibly bristled but said nothing. This silence seemed to intrigue Shran as he raised an eyebrow slightly and cocked his head slightly. One corner of his lips curved upwards. "But your behaviour is much improved, on all of you." He went and sat down on a chair that was standing beside a table. Gral, the other Andorian and the Vulcan sat in the other three. No one else got one. "I suppose I should begin by telling you that you are in a different universe Captain." Since they'd already mentioned similar things in earlier comments the words shouldn't have shocked Archer as much as they did. "A very different universe." Shran continued, "In fact, one could almost say that our respective universes are… mirrors of each other." He leaned back on his seat thoughtfully and said nothing for several moments, his eyes going thoughtful. Gral shook his head very slightly and the Vulcan twitched his eyebrow, while the other Andorian rolled his eyes. Shran then seemed to come back and continued, planting his feet on the ground and leaning forward slightly. "It would seem that this universe and yours are actually perfect mirrors. Same people, same space… but behaviour is very, very different… at least with the Terrans it is. Tell me what happened at your first contact Captain!" he suddenly commanded. Archer was taken by surprise by the sudden change in topic, but answered anyway,

"Zefram Cochrane achieved warp travel and this attracted the Vulcans attention and they landed on earth and we made a good first contact, to make a long story short."

"And the two peoples have lived in harmony ever since?" wondered Gral with a large hint of sarcasm in his voice. The Vulcan beside him was silent, although he and Shran seemed to have a brief conversation without uttering a word.

"Well there have been some bumps in the road but essentially yes, our two people have been allies for about a hundred and fifty years. The Vulcans attempted to guide us in the matter of space travel."

"In the interest of peace?" asked the Vulcan leaning back in his seat and resting his feet on the table crossed at the ankles. Archer was beginning to wonder if he was hallucinating since he'd never ever seen a Vulcan do that.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed in nervousness.

"Because Archer," Shran stood up and paced slowly as he spoke, "in our history Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to land on earth and he and the other Terrans boarded the ship taking it over." Archer really wished he had a chair to sit down on, as his legs suddenly didn't feel strong enough to support him. All of his staff were staring at the Andorian who was tracing his strange, almost mutated ridges slowly, a look of great remorse on his face. The other Andorian said darkly,

"It was a dark day for all species in this sector of space the day the Vulcans made contact with the Terrans."

"We had no idea that they would do this." The Vulcan sounded defensive.

"No, no you didn't Sten, and we all know that." Shran said softly, sadly. "Telev is right though. It was a dark day for all our species when Terrans realised that they were not alone."

"Why?" asked Malcolm sounding apprehensive. Shran placed his hands on the table surface and leaned on it, his head bowing as if wearied. Archer realised that was the difference besides the ridges, Shran looked like the universe rested on his shoulders, and like he hadn't had much rest. Finally Shran looked up, his eyes shining slightly, tears?

"The Terrans launched an attack on Vulcan and conquered it, enslaving the population. Then they moved on to Tellar Prime, Denobula, Orion, Andoria, planet after planet, system after system, species after species all becoming slaves to them, becoming part of the Terran Empire. All our worlds are under Terran rule, our people forced to bear their treatment without complaint."

"What kind of treatment?"

"What kind of… Can't you guess?" Shran's eyes suddenly blazed with a fire and his voice turned very bitter and irate, "Do you think I wanted to have Klingon ridges to stand out? Do you think Sten had his ear tips cut off for the laugh? That Gral starved himself because he wanted to? That Telev was forced in and out of beds because he enjoyed it?" he spat at them with burning venom. All four at the table were glaring at them with the kind of hatred that none had ever experienced. "Those things happened to us because Terrans had that kind of power over us and for billions of other people it is still the case!" Shran slammed his fist on the table denting the metal. "But not for much longer! Soon they will all be free and Terrans will pay for their crimes!" he suddenly pushed himself away from the table and Archer saw he was shaking, his eyes were wide and full of sorrow. He looked shocked at his own rage, as did the others within the room. He spoke softer now, "Terrans have ruined countless lives, but we will not stand for it anymore. We will fight back and we will win." The aliens all agreed with vicious nods or words. Archer instantly saw their fierce determination and anger. It chilled him to think that it was all directed at his own people, they couldn't all be as Shran was describing… could they? Shran stared at him sternly and said harshly "Forget your own high and mighty opinion of your species and their supposed enlightenment, it means nothing here, whether it means much in your own universe is none of our concern. You yourself Captain were a fairly foul being before I ensured your death, along with the other Terrans present here."

"You killed us?" asked Hoshi in bewilderment.

"Well your counterparts in this universe anyway." Shran shrugged casually, as if killing people were an everyday occurrence. Considering everything else that Shran had said, maybe it was. "You were a fairly nasty lot anyway, we didn't need you around causing anymore trouble for us. Considering the trouble you'd already caused…" again the Andorian shrugged.

"So we didn't get on?" Archer asked sarcastically.

"Well considering the first time we met you first called me a freak and complained about my skin tone, then you threatened to have my sister killed if you got a whisper of my questioning your orders, and then… oh yes you broke three of my ribs just to make sure we were clear… no we didn't get on really." At least Shran's sarcasm was a constant Archer thought to himself. Still to think that he'd been like that, treated his friend like that was not a pleasant thought.

"Captain Archer would never do that!" Travis exclaimed.

"Maybe your Archer wouldn't, but the Archer from this universe would have without a second thought."

"Tormenting non-Terrans is a hobby of Terrans." the other Andorian, Telev, said softly.

"You were all like that and so is every other Terran." Gral said. The Vulcan, Sten spoke up,

"Perhaps it would be easier to show them, the Defiant's data included the ship recordings." Shran nodded.

"Good idea. Telev, go and retrieve that data, that data only!" Telev nodded and hurried out. Shran studied the padd again and shook his head muttering "Useless. Now we have to waste resources sending them home."

"Why?" barked Gral, "Why not just kill them, less Terrans to worry about."

"Because Gral!" Shran sighed tiredly, "If we kill this lot or just don't send them home then the Defiant will never be made so it can't enter our universe and then the Resistance will never have its advantages."

"How does that work?" Sten asked bluntly, cocking his head to the side.

"For a Vulcan you can be extremely dense Sten!" Shran growled frustrated. He then gestured at the Enterprise crew sharply,

"Think about it! They are critical to their universe's development. Without them the Federa-" Shran froze and looked at the Enterprise crew then said shortly "I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" asked Sten

"Because explaining it risks contaminating their timeline and, in answer to your inevitable next question, we can't risk it because then we may never get the Defiant because it may never be built!"

"Ah now I believe I understand what you mean.." Sten nodded, "Most wise Thy'lek." Shran nodded sharply and irritably.

"Spirits I hate temporal mechanics! Especially when they become mixed with alternate universes!" he ran a hand through his hair. Archer noted that it was longer than it usually was and he was surprised to find that Shran had curly hair. He'd always assumed the Andorian had straight hair. Why he'd assumed that was beyond him. The door opened again and Telev re-entered. He held up a data chip and passed it into Shran's waiting hand. The older Andorian stared at it and then said lowly, "You may want to brace yourselves. This isn't pretty." He walked over to a consol and inserted the data chip, bringing up a list of number sequences. He chose one about half way down. "These are ship recordings from the U.S.S. Defiant, a ship from one hundred years into the future in your universe." Archer's eye widened in surprise. "Please don't ask Captain, it's too risky. Timelines and things like that." Shran pressed another button. The screen showed a room and sitting in a seat in the room was Archer. Dressed in a gold shirt with flared pants, he threw back some kind of drink. Then a chime went off and he grinned maliciously, standing up. Shran sighed and looked away as the scene unfolded.

* * *

"_Enter!" The door slid open and the alien nearly stumbled into the room. He managed to straighten up and stay like that but he was obviously still ill. His antennas were drooping farther than Archer had ever seen them. His blue skin was pale and on his forehead, along with faint Klingon ridges on top of his already existing ones, were blotchy brown spots all over. He managed to give a proper salute to him. "You can go." Archer told Mayweather who looked disappointed but obeyed. He looked back at the Andorian and looked him over. "You look more of a freak than ever." he spat, "And they couldn't even improve that ridiculous skin tone of yours!" He saw the Andorian stiffen slightly but he said nothing, "What's your name?"_

"_Lieutenant Shran sir." The Andorian's voice was strong despite his ragged appearance. _

"_You're the Chief Engineer of the Avenger, correct?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Tell me why this experiment was performed on you."_

"_It was a punishment, sir."_

"_Why were you punished?" Archer barked_

"_I questioned the orders of Admiral Black, sir." _

"_So I heard." Archer paced around him slowly, then with out warning he reached out and grabbed the antenna and pulled them back. The Andorian yelled in pain and his knees gave out and he fell to the ground on them. Archer pulled him back by the two antenna, and hissed _

"_I've heard that the antennas are the most painful thing to lose for your kind. I've never had a chance to cut one off before. Maybe I should now to make sure you never question my orders." The Andorian's mutated face scrunched up in pain_

"_No, please, I won't question your orders sir, I swear it!" Archer threw him back so he fell over onto his back. Archer walked over to his desk and picked up a padd and walked back to him. He put his booted foot on the Andorians chest to hold him, putting enough pressure on it so he had difficulty breathing. He held out the padd in front of his face, he watched with enjoyment as the Andorian's eyes widened and fear entered them. It wasn't easy to scare an Andorian, so this was delightful._

"_I'm sure you recognise your own sister." The eyes moved from the picture to Archer's face. "If I get a single whisper that suggests you're questioning my orders, I will have her killed, understood?" The eyes moved from him to the picture, and back. He nodded_

"_I understand sir." Archer lifted his foot, and kicked him hard in the side, listening to the satisfying crack of at least one rib. _

"_Get down to engineering and assist Mr. Tucker in repairs of the Avenger and Defiant." The Andorian scrambled to his feet and gave him the Terran Empire salute and nearly ran out of the captain's ready room, one hand pressed to his side. Archer tossed down the padd and smiled at the other occupant of the room as they snaked their arms around him. _

"_That was fun to watch." Hoshi purred, "I like it when you put a slave in his place."_

"_We both do." Archer answered before kissing her_.

* * *

"Oh my god." Archer muttered as he watched himself kissing Hoshi. He glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the screen with bright red cheeks and an open mouth. "I can't believe I acted that way."

"It wasn't really you. I mean in a way it was, but it wasn't at the same time." Shran said shortly, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. The next scene opened. It was in a corridor, and Travis and Hoshi were kissing heavily. Hoshi hid her face in her hands and Travis looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

"_If the captain finds out." Travis whispered,_

"_He won't at least until we're ready."_

"_Ready?" Hoshi smiled sensuously, and ran her fingers along his neck, _

"_How would you like to be the most powerful man in the Empire?" Travis raised an eyebrow in interest. "I can make it happen. But you have to do as I say."_

"_What?"_

"_Just be ready. I'm going to kill Archer and assume control of the Defiant, and I need to know that I can count on you."_

"_How will that make me-" she silenced him by pressing her fingers to his lips. _

"_I will use the Defiant to become Empress, and you will be my man. You'll have more power than you ever dreamed of." Travis smiled behind her fingertips and pressed a kiss to them.

* * *

Hoshi couldn't believe how cruel this woman was, she felt sick to her stomach as her mercifully dead counterpart slinked away from Travis' counterpart after a parting kiss._

Travis shivered at the eager and cruel look in his counterpart's eyes. He blushed at the way the other's hands were all over the other Hoshi and couldn't look at the Hoshi that stood beside him, feeling so embarrassed, while he was fairly sure Malcolm was shooting him a glare.

* * *

"_Hand me a magnetic probe." Shran passed the tool to Tucker. He couldn't believe it! He was a Chief Engineer, non-terran or not, he could be doing much better things with his time than playing assistant to Tucker. He knew better than to believe the fact that Tucker had wanted him to stay on bored because he only trusted another Chief Engineer, because Tucker wouldn't trust a non-terran over a terran any day of the terran year. Nope, Tucker just enjoyed making snide comments at him and watching him fight to retort or, much more tempting, punch the man's lights out. So far he was able to quell the urges but he doubted he would be for much longer. _

"_So you feel special being able to prance around with those new ridges?" Tucker's voice was taunting. Shran gritted his teeth, he did **not** prance! He never had and he never would._

"_Not particularly sir." He managed to keep his tone calm and bored as if he wasn't bothered by Tucker and his remarks. _

"_Good because you look more like a freak than your kind usually do." _

"_I know that sir." Still the calm voice._

"_What did they call this piece?" Tucker pointed out a particular piece and Shran looked at it and, thankfully, was able to answer, Tucker kept trying to catch him out and make him look stupid._

"_A baffle plate sir, I wouldn't recommend you remove it, I think you've been exposed to enough radiation in your lifetime." Tucker switched off the magnetic probe and looked at him in a dangerous way._

"_Meaning?" he growled_

"_Simply that I would have thought you wouldn't want to suffer any more exposure the you already have and if you remove it you will either cause irreparable damage to yourself or blow up the ship." Shran held his gaze steadily. He'd kept his tone polite and conversational, so Tucker couldn't accuse him of mocking him. He smoothly commented, "I wonder who invented this duotronic computer system, it's very clever."_

"_Most likely a Terran." smirked Tucker. Shran was distracted by a sudden beeping from a consol. "What is it?" demanded Tucker. Shran quickly walked over to the consol and answered_

"_The warp field's fluctuating. It's a power drain… the primary EPS relays." Shran looked at him, "Will I alert the captain?"_

"_No. It's probably just a micro-fracture in the conduit. Do you really want to bother the captain with that?"_

"_Will I go take care of it? I know how to do it." Tucker seemed to be deeply debating it. On the one hand if he let Shran repair the micro fracture which required some skill, he'd be acknowledging that Shran did have some talent. Then again if he himself went and did it he'd need to leave Shran in charge, he was the highest ranking officer second to him. No way in hell would he let a blue skinned freak with Klingon ridges run his engine for even a nano-second!_

"_Go." he grumbled. Shran nodded then grabbed a case of tools.

* * *

_

Trip fought nausea as he saw his own face mutilated and beyond repair. Then he felt fury rise in his chest as he listened to his counterpart make fun of Shran, deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. He'd actually felt glad when Shran managed to get a stab in about his face. No wonder Shran was so angry with him. If the roles were reversed, he'd probably feel the same.

* * *

_Phlox cried out as he hit the ground again. Shran tried not to wince at it. He was in the Captain's ready room with Archer, Sato, Mayweather, Tucker(who looked very sour), Reed, Phlox and T'pol, who had given him the iciest look he ever received when he'd entered with the still woozy Phlox, who had sported a lovely bruise on his temple. Archer was furious, and he was showing it by beating Phlox to death. _

"_I thought you were loyal to me!" Archer shouted._

"_I am loyal to the Emperor, and at the moment you are not him." Phlox answered shakily. He got another punch for that. Shran tried to stay hidden. He felt miserable; he'd completely betrayed his comrades, his own species and his friends. T'pol would throw him another icy look every now and then. Sato stood beside her enjoying Phlox's suffering but clearly itching to kill the Vulcan woman. Once they were done with Phlox they would. Shran felt like he was rooted to the spot where he stood. He hated himself for this, but he hadn't been given a choice. He loved his sister far too much to let her be killed because of him. Archer's voice broke through his train of thought._

"_At least there was one non-terran who actually means it when he swears his loyalty to me, instead of following the crowd." Shran wished Archer would just vaporise him with that phaser he was gripping. Both Phlox and T'pol were now glaring at him… at least as much as a Vulcan could glare. He kept his head up but his eyes fell to the ground. _

"_Take them and throw them out the nearest airlock!" Archer snarled suddenly and Shran jumped. No! He needed to stop this; he couldn't let them be killed!_

"_Captain!" he exclaimed without thinking. Archer whirled around and he glared at him threateningly, daring him to question his orders. He thought incredibly fast and he even managed to throw in some convincing acting as he said "They're obviously members of the rebellion! They probably know where their main bases are!" Phlox and T'pol were now looking at him as if he'd sprouted another head. Shran lowered his voice conspiratorially "If we can get them to tell us where they are then we can attack them and put down the rebellion before you become Emperor, every commander will be so in awe of your victory that they'll follow you without question." He saw Archer was now listening carefully, so Shran moved in for the kill. "You and I both know that Vulcans can suppress pain. But I think I have a way to make her more talkative." Now Archer actually had a hungry look on his face, _

"_How?" he asked eagerly, Shran prayed Tucker would believe him as well, he'd be the only one who might pick up on the technicalities. _

"_I recently had the idea of how to make Vulcan rebels more compliant by using a neuro-synaptic field to lower their emotional threshold. That would crush them in no time, you know how emotions are loathed by Vulcans." Archer gave him a suspicious look and then he turned to Phlox, _

"_Answer this question and I'll spare you the air-lock. Could that work?" Phlox looked from him to Shran to T'pol. Then he nodded_

"_Yes it should work, it would probably break even the most disciplined of Vulcans."_

"_Mr. Tucker?"_

"_Sounds possible." grunted Tucker irritably. _

"_Alright. Put T'pol in the brig. And as for you doctor…" Archer whirled around and shot him with the phaser! Phlox screamed in agony as he disintegrated. Shran flinched. T'pol froze. She then looked at Shran, her eyes screaming betrayal and he looked away. As she was pulled out of the Ready Room Archer turned to him_

"_How long will it take you to build?"_

"_About 25 hours if I don't take a break." _

"_You have 20." _

"_Understood sir."

* * *

_

Phlox couldn't help but flinch as the other him was killed, and he shared a look with Archer, silently telling him it was alright, he didn't hold it against him in the slightest.

Archer wanted to be sick looking at the face on the other him when Shran, doing some Oscar-deserving acting, told him about a way to break T'pol, and then to just brutally murder Phlox… he shuddered in disgust. Glancing to his left he saw Shran was sitting a chair and had covered his face with his hands, his antennas drooping. Archer didn't know why the Andorian was so upset, but he knew it wasn't what they had seen. The way Gral stood beside him and squeezed his shoulder wasn't lost on him. It was very strange to see the two obviously being close compared to the way they were with each other in his universe. While they respected each other and even liked each other, even if they would never ever admit it, they were not as close as these two were. He regarded this Shran and compared him to the Shran he usually dealt with. This Shran seemed much more thoughtful, and he seemed to see a very big picture. He was less impulsive than Archer's Shran, and despite his outbursts earlier seemed much more centred and calm. Yet there was a great sadness over him and bone weariness too. Archer felt great sympathy well up within his heart for the Andorian and he wasn't even sure why. Suddenly Telev said softly to Shran, and Archer only just picked it up,

"Soval no doubt understood why you did what you did my friend." Shran dropped his hands,

"But I'll never know." he whispered, Archer was straining to hear him, "He… best friend… ever." was all he caught but he could guess the whole sentence.

_'Alright we are officially in an alternate universe if that's true.'_ Shran stood up and said stiffly

"We will return you to your ship now, and will assist you however we can… but I hope you understand that you are not our first priority. This Resistance is."

"Of course. We'll try not to be a burden. Also some of our systems were damaged by the anomaly, we'll need to repair them."

"We'll be constantly monitoring you, and will continue to dampen your long range communications. Can't risk you contacting other Terrans." Telev smirked at him coldly. He had such an odd, yet appealing face, it made Archer nervous.

"You have our word that we will not contact any… Terrans."

"A Terran's word has very little value with us." Sten said softly, raising an eyebrow.

"I already downloaded the data from your main computer about the anomaly, we have the Defiant's recording of its experience, with both we may be able to figure out how to send you home." Telev said his voice was almost haughty.

"I'll give a copy to T'pol." said Shran, he smiled fondly suddenly, "She's going stir crazy with nothing to do."

"I'll bet she is." Gral laughed. Sten explain patiently to T'pol

"We are speaking of our T'pol, the one from our universe."

"Of course." T'pol said in understanding.

"Sir?" called a young Orion male, "Isn't it going to get a little confusing with two T'pols around? How will people know which you are talking about?"

"A good question." Shran grinned, the first time Archer had seen him do so, "We'll have to figure out some way."

"What if we call our T'pol T'pol A and their T'pol T'pol B?" Telev chuckled

"They're not lab experiments Telev." Shran scolded. Telev raised his hands in peace. "I'm sure we'll come up with something. Now Meneiat, you and your team are to escort our… guests to the transport pad and go with them onto their ship."

"I'm not very comfortable with the idea of having armed people on my ship." Archer took in the large phaser rifles in their hands, the smaller spare attached to their thighs and the dagger at the hip that absolutely every single one of these Resistance fighters carried. Shran and the other four leaders didn't have the large rifles but they could no doubt wield the dagger and small phaser with devastating effect. Archer was beginning to get that you needed to be able, or you'd die fairly quickly. Shran shrugged his shoulders carelessly,

"That's not our problem, we have a guard that outnumbers your crew assigned to your ship, it isn't everyday we let Terrans live. We generally dispose of the crew and take the ship."

"Dispose of them how?" asked Hoshi nervously

"Simple, we use the transporter to beam all Terrans into space and then if the non-Terrans refuse to join us then they join the floating Terrans."

"Well in my professional opinion that's completely barbaric!" Phlox exclaimed in horror.

"Barbaric!" exclaimed Telev his antennas rearing back, "How? It's quick, nearly painless and far kinder than anything they've ever done for us! Yes it's not exactly pleasant, but in this universe nothing is pleasant my dear doctor. Kindness is… alien to all of us you could say." His jaw and lips twitched in a slight grimace, his eyes narrowed. Archer looked at Shran who shrugged his shoulders again in a kind of helpless way. The Andorian who was clearly the main leader of the Resistance looked as if he'd been trapped when it came to that tactic. He didn't agree with it but he couldn't deny the results. "In fact considering how low opinion of Terrans is around here you lot are being treated like royalty in the large scheme of things." Telev looked like he had more to say but a hand on his shoulder from Shran stopped him. He threw one more glare at them and then stormed out. Shran looked after him and his antennas drooped again slightly.

"He is young, impulsive-"

"And perfectly honest and straight." Shran finished for Sten, giving the Vulcan a look then moving his gaze to Archer and then walking out. Gral grunted to himself and followed. Sten lingered for a second and his fingertips traced the top of his ear, where points should have been, a thoughtful look on his face, then he said

"Meneiat take them to their ship so they can make repairs and begin to figure out a way to send themselves home. Our T'pol may join you in a few days, or she may not, it depends on if she's up to seeing you, she did have the most contact with your counterparts and I believe is still severely effected by it." Sten's face changed slightly and Archer knew that the Vulcan wished he hadn't said that. He sighed, another thing Archer had never seen a Vulcan do and walked out. The young Orion stepped forward and said

"Hands where we can see them." At once they raised their hands, all silently agreeing to be complacent now that they knew why the aliens were so paranoid about them. Several of the others put black bags over their heads and they were pushed out of the room. When the bags were removed they were on Enterprise, and even more guards were posted around them. Archer fought his rising anger, they had a right to mistrust them, he kept repeating this to himself as he made his way to the bridge.

"Your crew is in your cargo bay." Meneiat, the Orion youth told him. "We moved them all there so we could keep an eye on them."

"Oh, ok." Archer changed direction and went to the cargo bay where his very confused and nervous crew were huddled together. A couple looked like they'd taken several punches to the face. They looked noticeably relieved when he and the senior staff came in. "Ok, I know you're all a little confused." 'Understatement of the century Jon!' a voice in his head sneered, Archer forcefully ignored it. He calmly explained the situation and asked his crew to contain themselves, as he put it, the Resistance had every reason to mistrust them. "But!" he said turning to Meneiat, "Why are some of my crew injured?" One of the Andorians spoke up,

"They tried to fight their way out of here. We didn't just punch them because we wanted to. We're not like Terrans."

"Besides," added a nearby woman, who looked for all the world like a human with dark eyes and hair, "Shran gave us orders not to harm your crew unless we were provoked. He's quite firm in his rules of prisoner treatment."

"You look human." Trip commented thoughtfully. She scowled.

"I am a Betazoid from the planet Betazed. We may be similar physiologically to humans but we are nothing like you!"

"We are not like the Terrans you know." Malcolm said in an assuring tone.

"Forgive me if I'd rather wait and see than believe you straight away." she sneered.

"Alright. That's more than fair." Archer said before anyone else spoke up, "Now we need to figure out how to get home to our universe, so let's get to work people." He encouraged his crew to move and they did although they all kept nervous eyes on the guns. Archer scowled, he didn't like his crew being threatened at all. _'They have cause, they have cause, they have cause!'_ he repeated the mantra in his head, determined to prove that humans were capable of being polite and calm and friendly. What he didn't count on was that the nicer his crew was the more nervous and agitated the Resistance fighters became.

* * *

Whew! That was so long! Review! Please review, I'll give you a cookie if you do... at least I will if I can figure out how to send them ;-)

Night's Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

On a roll, chapter 5 up already! Believe me this is a record for me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you alright?"

"… I don't know." T'pol looked at her husband, who looked sad to be telling her this. She couldn't believe this it just couldn't be true. "How can this be?" she managed to gasp, feeling her emotions flare under her logic. She tried to rationalise, these Terrans weren't the same people she'd known, at least not personality wise. According to Thy'lek they were much calmer, and Archer had seemed reasonable, and they'd all been horrified by what they'd witnessed their counterparts doing. Still she couldn't get over the old feelings that she'd often had to fight. _'I am Vulcan, I am emotionless, I am calm.'_ She chanted this in her mind and both felt and heard Thy'lek sigh. His arms, strong and well built from fighting and working with manual jobs, wrapped around her protectively. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder, and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"You don't have to see them, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind going over the data, so that we could send them home."

"Why must we send them home?" she asked in confusion.

"Remember I studied the Defiant's database and discovered about these people's future. I know what Archer has yet to do, what he will accomplish, I know who Sato will marry, how many children she'll have. I know everything about their futures."

"You locked that data away. You said it was for the best."

"Yes I did, but I know that these people will be vital for the forming of the Federation you desire so much in their universe. If we don't send them back then the Federation will never exist, and without the Federation the Defiant will never be built, and without the Defiant the Resistance wouldn't stand a chance, we're struggling as it is." It made sense, she mused, in fact she should have realised it herself, although temporal mechanics were confusing at the best of times but that wasn't the whole reason behind his decision.

"Is there any other reason?" she asked bluntly. He nodded,

"They are not a part of this universe, they are not like the Terrans here, an hour with them convinced me of that, I cannot allow them to loose their lives just because we don't like Terrans from our universe."

"Your morality is admirable, I just hope it doesn't get you or anyone else killed."

"Is hope not illogical?" he teased lightly,

"No more than it is to believe in miracles." she shot back softly.

"Good point." he chuckled and tightened his grip on her. Then he said softly,

"Do you want me to meditate with you tonight?"

"I'd appreciate it." She rose and he followed her to the small area they'd sectioned off for her. It had a simple mat and many candles, but it was more than she'd once had. Many of the candles were ones they'd made themselves like many things they owned. She knelt down and clasped her hands together and Thy'lek copied her. She closed her eyes and quickly entered her space where the white mist of logic and clarity covered the black mist of her emotions that thrashed beneath. She was shocked to see how weak her white mist was, it was almost transparent, no wonder she'd been such a 'mess', as Thy'lek would say. She instantly concentrated on strengthening her resolve. She was unsure how much time had passed but gradually the barrier was strengthened and she felt much calmer. She now only really felt Thy'lek's emotions and curious as to what exactly he was feeling she 'tuned in'.

She was intrigued to find that he was oddly angered. Thy'lek had learnt when he was young to suppress his anger and channel it into determination and thought strength. It was one of the reasons he was able to consider options so fast he channelled all his negativity into finding a positive side or option to the situation. He was generally very slow to anger, less so now than when she had first met him, he had the permanent after-effects of the Klingon genes to thank for that, and was very calm and centred, one of the reasons they were able to be together as they were. He was also very worried and she could sense that he was worried about her, she wondered why. She also sensed that he was beginning to feel very depressed. She thought she knew why, he was beginning to question his capabilities as leader and whether he'd be able to guide them to victory. The recent failures with the Tholians were weighing heavily on him, she didn't need telepathy to tell her that. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she stared at him her eyes wide. Feeling her gaze he opened his own eyes looking at her questioningly.

"Have you contacted the Tholians about the anomaly? They were the ones who brought the Defiant here after all." He widened his eyes and then struck his forehead in frustration, muttering a Klingon curse. She ignored the urge to reprimand him since Soval was asleep.

"I'm a fool!" he hissed, carefully keeping his voice down. "That should have been one of the first things to think of, but I just… I can't seem to be able to do anything right any more." She hesitated and then reached out and took his hand, deciding that his need for comfort out weighed her people's reluctance to touch. He covered her hand with his other, holding it there firmly.

"You have done more than was ever expected of you." she insisted. He shook his head, grinding his teeth audibly,

"It doesn't matter what I have done, what matters is what I'm doing right now, which is failing at everything! Not one of the stronger species is willing to help us, and the Terrans are beginning to overcome our new defences."

"And we already have new ones thanks to you." she interrupted gently. Reaching out with her other hand slowly she stroked his antennas with her first two fingers. His eyelids drooped and a lazy, contented look came over him. Ironic that in comforting her he'd ended up needing the comfort too. She guided him to their bed and they lay on it and she continued her gentle strokes so that, in a few minutes, Thy'lek was fast asleep and her own eyes began to itch with tiredness. She knew she ought to change into her pyjamas but her eyes closed and she fell asleep, her arm wrapping around Thy'lek's chest protectively.

* * *

There was a lot of cursing coming from a certain Andorian's office. Telev was not happy. The Tholians hadn't responded to their communications, they hadn't gotten as many ships as they'd hoped at the raid of the fourth fleet, and there were Terrans in orbit around their main Resistance cell. All right maybe they weren't like other Terrans but Telev didn't want them here. He and Gral had been given a talking to by Sten, and he grudgingly admitted it made sense. Still any Terran that wasn't dead was a problem as far as he was concerned. He'd made sure the guards were being extra vigilant with them but the last time he'd spoken with Meneait the Orion had sounded agitated and wouldn't say why. Telev paced his office, which was little more than a box and then went out needing some air. As he took in deep breaths he studied the area he was in. It wasn't slums and it was kept clean and tidy but it was pretty low standards, all the homes were boxes stacked on each other to form apartments. Each box had a kitchen, a living area and a single bedroom; there was no other kind. Families with children had to section off areas for bedrooms themselves, single people had to share with friends; everyone was cramped together. Tellerites and Andorians were sharing quarters; Orions and Denobulans slept side by side, all the species involved in the Resistance were mixed together. Thy'lek was pleased about that; he preached about how in order for the Resistance to work they couldn't see species, they had to see people. Telev still had to struggle to do that. He'd grown up in an all Andorian camp so the only species he'd know in his childhood other than Andorians were Terrans that guarded the camp and took what they wanted from his people. He knew that there were other species, but his first encounter with them had him terrified, they had looked so different, Tellerites in particular. His eyes darkened as he thought of his childhood. He'd been a very beautiful child, he'd known it and so did every one else, including his own father.

_(Flashback)_

"Papa, what's wrong? Why are you crying again?" 7 year old Telev asked as he reached out for the much taller man. His father let out a soft sob and suddenly grabbed him and held him close to his chest.

"Oh Telev, do you realise how beautiful you are?"

"Well lots of people say I am, the guards call me pretty boy." he answered honestly. This only made another sob tear itself from his father.

"Telev, you've no idea how painful your beauty is to me."

"Why?"

"Because it will bring you such misery my son." Telev's antennas flew up to attention.

"Misery?" His father shook his head suddenly and hugged him tightly,

"Never mind Telev, don't worry about it for now. I'm sorry for saying that."

"But papa-"

"No please Telev, don't ask me. Just go and play with your sister."

"All… all right papa." Telev wanted to make his father happy so he would do as he was told, but before he did, he gave his father a kiss on the cheek. The face of his father crumpled when he did, and more tears fell from his eyes. Telev went to play with his sister.

_(End Flashback)_

He hadn't understood why his father cried, or why the guards would look at him with frighteningly hungry eyes. It was only when he was eleven, and beginning to the first change, as Andorians called first puberty, that he understood what it all meant. He'd been scared every time a guard came close to him, afraid that they'd pull him into a bed, but it hadn't happened until he reached fifteen.

_(Flashback)_

"Pretty boy!" A Terran shouted. Telev straightened up and looked over at the tall commander of the camp who was calling him. "Come with me pretty boy!" the Terran cooed sickeningly. Telev felt his blood freeze in his veins and he shared a brief look with his younger sister who gave him a frightened look. Feeling sick, the fifteen year old walked over, his hands trembling ever so slightly. When he reached the man he gave the Terran salute, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He felt a cold hand take his chin and tilt his face up so his eyes met the darker ones of Commander Delaclur. The face was rugged and day old stubble dotted the cheeks and chin. A prominent nose overshadowed the thin lips under it. Telev fancied he'd never seen an uglier man in his life. Maybe it was his cruelty that made him so ugly or he may have just been born that way. The dark brown eyes reminded him of muddy water, like the kind he often had to drink. Those eyes were now studying him carefully, and he tried not show how scared he was. Slave he may be, but he was still an Andorian and they don't show fear. "Very, very pretty." the gravely voice muttered, stroking Telev's cheek with his free hand. Telev couldn't help but shudder in disgust and horror.

Suddenly the hand clamped down on his arm and he was dragged away. He looked over his shoulder and silently screamed for someone to help him, but no one moved, except his father who began to cry. He didn't dare struggle as he was pulled up a flight of stairs, tripping and banging his knees in the process. He felt like he couldn't breath, his mind was in overdrive and his only coherent thought was that he might faint from fear. He knew exactly what the Commander wanted from him and he couldn't believe that he was about to go through it. He'd seen Andorian men and women go into that room and come out looking dead. It was as if they lost their souls in here. He was about to loose his now, the Commander fancied he'd waited long enough for him to grow up.

"Ah!" he cried out as he was flung onto a bed, softer and larger than any he'd ever seen or touched. Looking around he felt like he'd stepped into another world. The walls were lavishly decorated, with lots of paintings hanging from hooks. One that caught his eye was of a man, standing stiff and straight with the lavish uniform of an emperor. His face was covered in wrinkles, and his brows seemed to cast great shadows over his eyes. He looked like a monkey. Telev's eyes fell to the floor and saw the fabulously woven rugs of colours that he'd never seen before. The whole room was so bright and vivid compared to the greys and blues he saw everyday that he felt quite dizzy.

"Now, pretty boy." the Commander hissed, "I've been waiting quite a long time for this." Telev jumped, he'd almost forgotten about the man before him in his amazement of the room. "Now I shall find out if it was worth the wait." The Terran advanced on him and Telev drew away, grabbing at the cloth of his shabby shirt. Delaclur narrowed his eyes and struck him across the face. His hand snapped to the side and he was momentarily stunned. Delaclur must have used this to his advantage because his shirt was suddenly gone and Delaclur was hovering atop him. A large, rough hand stroked his bare chest and he fought not to whimper. "You know, the one thing I always liked about Andorians is that they're so warm, particularly the males. Vulcans are too cold, not much use on a freezing night, but an Andorian…" There was a cold smirk on Delaclur's face as his hand moved downwards to the hem of Telev's trousers. Telev bit his lip, determined not to cry or scream in front of this monster that was above him. But his hands suddenly grabbed the chunky wrists and he cried

"Please don't!" before he could stop himself. His cheek received another slap and Delaclur held him down with one hand as he proceeded to take what he wanted. Telev screamed in agony but could do nothing. The Terran was simply too big and strong for the lithe Andorian.

_(End Flashback)_

Telev shuddered in disgust at the memory. From fifteen years and up till he was twenty five when he'd managed to escape and join the Resistance, he'd been pulled in and out of Terran beds like a toy. Andorians didn't value chastity and they were quite unrestrictive with whom they could explore sexual relations but even they condemned forcing it upon someone. He'd been in a waking nightmare for ten years; he still woke up expecting to find himself in a Terrans bed. With these Terrans nearby he was very agitated, and avoided them like… well like they were Terrans.

He mused how funny it was, most Andorians in the Terran Empire became close to Vulcans in the hope of learning how to be emotionless, despite that it goes against everything they believe in, just so that they can suppress the pain. He himself had become good friends with Sten once he'd arrived at the base. He'd been attracted to the idea of being emotionless and had started asking the Vulcan questions on how he could become so. Sten had tolerated him and answered his questions but had told him that suppression was not for him. Telev grinned to himself when remembered how he'd instantly reacted with anger and insisted it was. Sten had just given him a patented Vulcan look and eventually Telev had accepted that he was right. He was a fiery person by nature, like most of his kind, his emotions ruling his head and his heart. Thinking on it he knew that was why Thy'lek was in charge and not anyone else. The Vulcans needed someone who could control their emotions and see things from an unbiased point of view, but other species, the Andorians and Betazoids in particular, needed someone with strong emotions too. The Tellerites needed someone who'd behave in their way and Thy'lek could do that, hell he enjoyed it. He was calm and collected and his moral views kept the Vulcans satisfied and his passion for cooperation among the different species and the destruction of the Terrans pleased the others.

"Excuse me Telev?" The Andorian looked to the left and smiled slightly as he saw his caller was Jal, the sister of the late Jek. She smiled at him in that sensual way all Orion women could do and walked up to him. She didn't bear the appearance of someone who'd just lost a close sibling. Few people showed their grief, unwilling to risk looking weak. Besides, there just wasn't time for it. She held out a padd. "This just came from the science department; they're finished with the photon torpedo upgrades." He accepted the padd and said

"Thank you Jal." She nodded and walked away. Telev watched her leave under lowered eyelids. She was attractive even for an Orion woman and he found himself enjoying her company, even for short periods. He knew it wasn't Orion pheromones, they'd long ago figured out how to counteract them, that made him attracted to her.

A chuckle to his right made him jump and he spun around to see a grinning Thy'lek. How was he always able to just show up like that?

"Jal's an attractive woman." he said by way of greeting, "And I hear she's fiery too, you'd be a good match."

"Nonsense Thy'lek!" he exclaimed trying to sound irritated. "I have no time for such effort as finding a lifemate."

"I found time to do so." Thy'lek pointed out.

"Yes… well…" now Telev was a little flustered and he decided a quick change of the subject was in order, "Any word from the Tholians?" he mentally winced at the terrible choice. Thy'lek's smile vanished and he looked troubled.

"No, nothing." The older Andorian sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him. "We don't even know if the anomaly was cause by natural or unnatural means, or even which side it was opened on, ours or theirs. Not to mention everyone's getting restless with them around, I must have gotten more than half the guard compliment asking to be switched to other assignments." Thy'lek ruffled the curly hair on the back of his head with his fingers in frustration. Telev sighed to himself; he wished he'd asked about T'pol and Soval and the pregnancy but noooo! He had to stick his foot in it and ask the one question that was sure to upset his friend. Thy'lek suddenly moved in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders giving him a tired smile. "Don't worry about it Telev." he said simply and then walked away leaning his head back and staring up at the sky dreamily. Telev sighed as he watched him walked away; sometimes he wondered just what was the state of Thy'lek mental health. He could drive anyone nuts with his debates so it was a miracle that he hadn't driven himself mad yet. He was intelligent and practical but his morality could get in the way of achieving victory, he didn't believe in cruelty. Neither did Telev but if it helped them win wasn't it all right to use?

* * *

Trip drummed his fingers on the table in boredom and it took a lot of self-control on Archer's part to not snap at him. Eventually T'pol covered his hand with hers and thus ended the irritating noise. It wasn't just Archer that sighed in relief. He glanced around at the guards that stood in the room, two Tellerites, three Andorians, a Vulcan, a Denobulan and two Betazoid. They watched them carefully; eyes draw to the slightest movement made by the Terrans. Phlox had tried to speak to the other Denobulan but the youth had just stared him down. Call Archer crazy but he was fairly sure the level of tension between his people and the Resistance people had increased over the last two days. The Resistance seemed eager to distance themselves from the crew and Archer had heard that they'd been acting strangely. Trip told him that he'd asked the Orion Meneait, who'd been watching him, to pass him a tool because he couldn't reach and the Orion had first moved as if to get it and then back away and snapped at him to get it himself, hoisting his phaser as he spoke. Trip had said

"I don't get it, I was perfectly polite to him and he just seemed to panic when I asked him to do one thing. How badly did humans treat these guys for them to be this damn paranoid and jumpy?" Archer's answer had been that they probably didn't want to know. His thoughts were disturbed as the door hissed open. They all sat up ready to meet with who ever Shran had sent up to work with them that day with finding a way home. Seemingly nervous she stepped into the room. Archer felt his jaw drop as he gaped at his first officer's counterpart. Yes he'd seen her on the Defiant's recordings but still to see it in the flesh was very different. She had long bronzed hair that went past her shoulder blades, and she wore an outfit that looked like it was Andorian. Her abdomen had a very slight bump on it indicating that this _T'pol_ was pregnant. At the realisation of it he glanced at his **T'pol** and Trip, who'd only a few months ago lost their baby daughter, Elizabeth. Trip was staring at the other T'pol's stomach with pain filled eyes and **T'pol's** eyes moved between the table and her counterparts bump. She looked more than a little unsettled. _T'pol_ moved in closer to the table but she didn't sit down in the chair that was waiting for her. Her eyes scanned each of them carefully, guardedly. Archer thought of what he'd seen of his own counterpart's interactions with _T'pol_ and couldn't blame her for being wary. He finally broke the tense silence himself,

"Welcome to Enterprise… T'pol." She twitched her eyebrow slightly as she seemed to judge him. Finally she said

"Thank you." and slowly slid into the seat. There was another long silence and the tension among the guards seemed to rise. Finally Archer said

"Have you had any luck figuring out the anomaly?" he made sure his voice was polite and friendly. She shifted slightly in her seat and then said

"As of yet, no, however Thy'lek has contacted the Tholians, they have better experience with this type of thing. We hope that they will give us information."

"Tholians are renown for their xenophobic tendencies, it's unlikely that they will help us." **T'pol** said coolly. _T'pol_ narrowed her eyes very slightly at her and said equally coolly,

"They have contacted us before, and without their interference the Resistance would not have received the data from the Defiant. They are not quite as xenophobic in this universe as they may be in yours. They have contact with other species and they take alien slaves without issue. If Thy'lek can convince them then they may help us."

"Thy'lek?" questioned **T'pol**

"You would more likely know him as Shran."

"You are on first name terms with him?" **T'pol's** tone could have frozen boiling water instantly. Why did Archer suddenly feel cold?

"I have always been on first name terms with him." _T'pol_ responded, sounding slightly irritated, "Ever since Soval introduced me to him when we met at a starbase orbiting Vulcan." **T'pol** raised an eyebrow

"I see." she said finally and _T'pol_ looked at her with what could have been anger. Trip coughed softly and said

"Anyway, have you any idea how we could begin to figure out the anomaly."

"Well, perhaps. Did you go to investigate it or did it appear before you and take you in?"

"We went to investigate it when we picked it up on sensors."

"That would suggest this was naturally occurring, otherwise someone may have transmitted a distress call or some other form of communicating to lure you to it. Our fleet's sensors would have detected something if it had been there on our side."

"How can you be sure? Your sensors may not be as sophisticated as you believe." **T'pol** spoke up again. Why was she acting so strange towards this counterpart of hers?

"Our sensors are based on schematics from one hundred years into the future. I can assure you they are quite sophisticated." _T'pol's_ own tone could have frozen a sun. The two Vulcans stared at each other, each with a cold, distasteful look on their face. Finally Archer decided to break them up, realising it would be best if they were kept separate.

'_Too bad they have to work together.' _he thought to himself wryly even as he said

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out if we work together. Now T'pol and… T'pol, you are the main brains behind figuring this mystery out, we're counting on you both."

"Understood captain." **T'pol** said reflexively. _T'pol_ just nodded slightly; once again her eyes were studying him carefully. He was beginning to wonder if she was trying to burn a hole in his face. He stood and everyone copied him. _T'pol_ was the last to rise, her hand going to her back as she did, she moved carefully and slowly. Archer wondered how far along she was and who the father was, as he certainly wasn't Trip or any human for that matter. It was probably that Vulcan Sten he guessed.

"Where will we be working?" _T'pol_ asked **T'pol** stiffly

"In our science room, it is-"

"I know well where it is, I have served on a Terran ship for twelve years." she interrupted sounding almost annoyed. Her hand moved from her back to her stomach and she rubbed it gently as she walked out. **T'pol** sent Archer a wide eyed look and then followed her counterpart. Trip looked at him looking torn between sorrow and amusement. He seemed to settle on the lighter feelings.

"I'd better check the environmental controls 'cause it got really cold in here."

"My God!" agreed Hoshi, "You'd think they'd have no problem with each other, they are… well, each other!"

"I've noticed that many people find themselves the hardest to get along with." Phlox chuckled. Archer felt himself smile, but it faded as the guards tensed even more. He vaguely wondered how long it would take for them to snap.

* * *

Let me know what you think. What are your thoughts on Telev's question, is it ok to use cruelty to win a war? I don't think so but what do you think?

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Hey let me know what you think about this chapter, I was trying a slightly different style of writing and I want to know how I did.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The cherries reflected the yellow light of the room as they sat in their crystal bowl looking fresh and inviting. Long, slim feminine fingers approached them like a predator moving in on its prey. They closed around the stalk of one and lifted it delicately. It soared through the air and then slowly entered a mouth, blue teeth cutting off the light as they held it in place and the fingers ripped the stalk away. The tongue pressed the innocent cherry to the roof of the mouth and squashed it mercilessly, letting the juice flow like blood down the hungry throat. The whole mouth convulsed as the cherry followed with a swallow. The blue lips parted slightly to let air pass through them and they curved into a small smile. The form that was near the blue lips lying across a golden bed watched in hungry rapture. This form was a perfect counter to the first. It was small and dark and hairy, the first one often mused that he was no doubt the missing link between humans and their ape ancestors. She on the other hand was beautiful and sensual, her long white-blonde hair cast about her, emphasised all the more by her lovely, smooth blue skin. The monkey moved closer to her and opened his mouth, exposing yellowing teeth and a disgustingly pink tongue. She obliged the unsaid request and once again the long fingers sought their prey to deliver them to their fate. As the monkey chewed loudly the blue goddess repressed a grimace. When he was finished a hairy knuckled hand reached out to stroke her cheek. She leaned into it, fighting the urge to shudder.

"Ah my Lissiel," sighed the monkey. "You are such a comfort after such struggle as these last few days have been."

'_Struggle? You haven't even left the building in that time, what would you know about struggle?'_

"Has the Resistance been bothering you my emperor?" she purred.

"Like a swarm of wasps." he agreed rolling over onto his stomach, exposing his bare back. There was more hair there than on his head! She nevertheless reached out and used her skilled fingers to massage his back. She wanted him to speak, to tell her of the Resistance, about what her baby brother had been up to.

"What have they been doing to pester you so?" she asked as she pressed a finger against his spine and moving down it slowly, making his back convulse under her touch. He enjoyed that.

"They have destroyed the fourth fleet." he grunted, "And took many ships. Who'd have ever thought a bunch of sub-humans would be such a pain to the great Terran Empire?"

"It's inconceivable." she agreed, "Non-Terrans belong at the feet of Terrans, it is the way it was meant to be." She bit her tongue in punishment for her treacherous words, drawing a cobalt taste. **_Blood_**. Blood she no longer deserved to have in her veins. She moved down his back slowly, her nose slightly wrinkled, the only sign of her distaste.

"You are right my beauty." the monkey said in what was a terrible attempt at seductive, "Terrans are the superior race; you know that, I know that, and all the others are the inferior in everyway. If they would only accept this fact then things would be better for all."

'_Good luck convincing the non-Terrans of that.'_ she thought wryly even as her lips betrayed her soul by saying

"Oh absolutely, how true my emperor, things would be so much better."

'_Enough! I don't care, tell me about the Resistance!'_

"What else has happened with this silly little Resistance?"

"They've been creating all kinds of technology that we can't defend against."

'_That's my baby brother!'_

"I'm sure you'll come up with something in no time, you are such a clever man."

'_You don't even know what half the things on your own ships do.'_

"Of course I am, you need to be to be Emperor."

'_Oh please! You need to know who to kill to get the spot!'_

"Mm-hm. I know, I know. Now what else has that Resistance been doing?" He stiffened under her touch and slowly lifted his head. He turned suspicious eyes on her and she managed to look innocently confused, which was no mean feat. He narrowed his brown beady monkey eyes at her and asked lowly

"Why the sudden interest in the Resistance?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason except I know talking about it helps you feel better." she assured him. Those eyes were sharp and cruel as they regarded her, no longer were they dulled by pleasure and champagne. He suddenly approached her dangerously, now he was the predator and she was prey and nervous prey at that.

"It wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with that brother of yours that joined the Resistance? Would it?"

"Of course not, he stopped being my brother when he joined those traitorous fools, besides he is dead, I told you so months ago."

"Well he'd better be! If I find out you have lied to me…" he let the threat hang in the air letting her own mind fill in the blanks. If he found out she'd lied then he'd kill her and it would probably be a public execution too. Her only hope was if Thy'lek kept his head down and didn't let himself be seen by Terran operatives. She smiled placating at the monkey and used her goddess like skills to sooth him. She stroked his cheek and then she began to use her lips on his horrible skin. She kept her eyes off him as much as she could, the cherries with their reflected yellow light held her gaze as she began moving over his body. They looked so innocent those cherries did.

* * *

Someone could have cut the tension with a knife it was so thick between the two Vulcan women. They avoided speaking to each other as much as possible, despite how illogical it was to do so. Finally one stood up and said

"Would you like some camomile tea?" The other looked up and said

"Thank you but no I find my stomach doesn't agree with camomile tea while I am pregnant." The first shifted slightly and then said more stiffly, hiding her annoyance behind her logic,

"Then may I get you something else?" The other looked up and fixed her with a firm gaze and said

"Perhaps you could give me an explanation as to why you are so angered by my pregnancy."

"I am Vulcan, I cannot be angered."

"I am also Vulcan, I am well aware of our ways, I was merely using the words to get my desire across."

"Desire is an emotion."

"That did not answer my question." The other stood up and instantly the first's gaze moved to the bump of her stomach and the eyes flickered with something. "You disapprove of my child." The other concluded "You believe it is an illegitimate child because that is the way you think all people conduct themselves here and you disapprove of that." The first's reserve began to crumble under the other's stern gaze.

"It is not like that."

"Then tell me what it is." The other approached her and stood so that they were only a foot apart. They seemed to stare each other down. Finally the first sat back down as if weighed by something. She looked up at the other and said

"I do not disapprove of your child, but it is… difficult for me to see this since you are me from another reality."

"Why is that?" the voice was emotionless as it should be but it was softer and kinder. Finally the first looked up and said haltingly,

"I recently lost a child, my daughter." There was a faint look of surprise on the other's face then she leaned against the consol they'd been sitting on.

"I see." The first looked uncertain then plunged ahead,

"She was not conceived with mine or the father's consent, she was a binary clone, created to die."

"I don't understand."

"On Earth were people, a small faction of xenophobes, they called their organisation Terra Prime. They wished to isolate humans from other species and they created my child to demonstrate the diluting of human D.N.A. They created her with a deliberate genetic default so that she would die. Seeing you with child so soon after is distressing for me. I apologise for my behaviour."

"It is alright. You have no need for apologies now that I understand why you are behaving that way." The first looked up at the other and she continued "However I will not regret being with child."

"I don't wish you to." the first insisted. "Please sit back down." The other did, this time sitting beside the first and the first asked curiously "How far along are you?"

"Two months, three weeks, four days and twenty hours." That was surprisingly accurate even for a Vulcan.

"Are you aware of the child's gender?"

"My husband insists it's a girl but we have yet to find out."

"Your husband?"

"Thy'lek Shran." The face of the first took on great shock despite that it was an emotion. She stared at the other for many moments and then said

"I didn't think it would be possible for Andorians and Vulcans to be able to procreate."

"It is easy to loose the child in the early months, but the Andorians have an intriguing ability to conceive. You may not be aware that they require time to form a proper bond with their future life mate before they are considered married."

"By bond do you mean telepathic?"

"Yes, they gradually merge minds slightly through physical contact over a period of months or years. The beginnings of this trigger a change in both genders causing them to be able to reproduce, before the trigger they are what you would call sterile, able to copulate but not procreate. When they begin the courtship stage, the bond between the two is able to use it to create gametes that are as close to genetically compatible with the other as possible. When Thy'lek and I began our courtship he began his change to ensure that his D.N.A was compatible with mine as much as possible. It did not guarantee that we would conceive but it certainly improved our chances. You may also not know that the symbol of marriage among Andorians is the first pregnancy."

"I did not but it is logical, as it would prove that this bond is fully formed."

"Exactly."

"So you and Shran have been married for two months?"

"No, we've been married a Terran year."

"But you said that the symbol of marriage is pregnancy." The first frowned slightly in confusion. The other quirked an eyebrow in what seemed to be amusement.

"We already have a son, he is five months, ten days old. His name is Soval." Once again the first was surprised. She regarded her counterpart evenly then said

"How were you able to convince Shran to name him a Vulcan name, particularly that one?"

"Are you asking that question based on your own experiences with the Thy'lek from your universe?"

"…I suppose I am."

"Well I do not know anything of him apart from that he exists. However can I assume that he would not wish to wed a Vulcan or name a child of his a Vulcan name."

"You may, he once detested our kind however through negotiations between him as a representative of his people and Vulcans and myself I believe he has come to… accept us, however I doubt that he would ever wed a Vulcan or name a child after one, particularly Soval."

"They do not approve of each other?"

"They respect each other but… they have a tedious relationship. They work with each other in maintaining the peace with Vulcans and Andorians, however this makes any hope of proper friendship unlikely. The last time they met Shran was ordered to torture Soval and he did so to confirm information that Soval had given." The other raised an eyebrow and said

"In this universe Thy'lek and Soval were extremely close. Soval, as is the expression, 'took a shine' to Thy'lek when he arrived on the I.S.S. Avenger when he was eighteen years old. They had a mentor/student relationship for many years then it evolved into a strong friendship. They were very close when Soval, whom I'd made an acquaintance of when I was still a child, introduced us."

"It was my belief that Vulcan females were only fertile during Pon Farr. Is this not so?"

"Not exactly, we are at the height of our fertility when we enter Pon Farr, however like many other things to do with Vulcans the mind affects the body far more than other species can appreciate. Therefore if we were determined enough about something we could will it to occur."

"You mean you were able to make yourself more fertile in your desire to uphold Andorian tradition."

"And appease my husband. Although I must admit part of the reason I'm already with child again is to do with the bond and Andorians instinctive desire for many children. Thy'lek wasn't the only one to… change with the formation of the bond."

"The bond itself caused you to also become more fertile?"

"Correct."

The first seemed to be uncertain of something; perhaps she wondered how familiar her questions could be. It was one thing to speak of facts like this, but there was a question that burned her curiosity.

"May I ask you a personal question?" The other hesitated, Vulcans were by nature a private people and she'd never spoken so openly with someone she'd only just met before. Then again, this was herself, just a different her. So she nodded

"Of course."

"What made you mate with Shran?" She'd anticipated the question but was unsure if she wanted to answer. "Was it Pon Farr?" The first was expecting that to be the reason.

"Why do you wish to know?" The first hesitated this time,

"I am… curious and confused as to why you would marry him. While he seems much calmer and controlled than his counterpart he is still a very emotional person, as all Andorians are. I cannot fathom why you would wish to marry someone like that when our own people suppress our emotions." The other suddenly turned away and said, her voice less kindly,

"I'd actually prefer not to answer that." Taken aback by her sudden change the first nonetheless nodded and said

"Of course, we ought to be getting back to work at any rate."

"Agreed." They worked in silence again, but when they spoke they were much warmer to each other, at least for Vulcans. Suddenly the other jumped and pressed a hand to her abdomen.

"Are you all right?" The first asked in concern.

"My child is kicking." There was almost joy in her words, making the first raise an eyebrow.

"So soon?" she wondered

"It will be the Andorian blood." If the first didn't know better she would have sworn that was a joke. The first hesitated and then asked, holding out her hand,

"May I?"

"Of course." The other took her wrist and pressed her hand to her stomach. The first jumped at the feeling of movement.

"Andorian gestation must be short."

"It is five months long, although with Soval my pregnancy lasted seven. Would you like to see him?"

"Your son?"

"Yes, if you wish you may see him." Did she want to see him? The first was not sure if she did, could she bear to see another child with her blood in its veins after loosing one before? "If you do not I will understand."

"I will consider it, thank you for the offer. I will admit I wouldn't expect it."

"Because of our behaviour towards the rest of your crew?"

"Yes."

"That cannot be helped, no one here trusts Terrans, but you are Vulcan and I believe we can trust you."

"Thank you." The other released the first's hand and they continued with their work again.

* * *

Hope no one thinks that was such a weird conversation, I just wanted a way to explain how an Andorian and a Vulcan could have a child and its also kind of important in later chapters. Sorry if it made anyone cringe. I made all that stuff about Andorians up myself so it might no make complete sense.

Night's Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Archer looked up from the padd he was reading on the bridge as the lift door opened and Shran stepped out. His eyes surveyed the room carefully, something, Archer had noted, that every Resistance member did. He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw.

'_So you should! You've got as many guards as possible on my ship with my crew terrified that they'll get shot if they so much as breath wrong!'_ Archer yelled in his head even as he gave the Andorian, who looked even more shattered than the last time they'd spoken, a warm smile. Shran gave him a disbelieving look as if to tell him,

'_I know exactly what you are thinking so you are not fooling me.' _Maybe he could, he seemed to have a sixth sense about him.

"Captain, I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable with my people aboard your ship." A test! He wanted to see how Archer would react to the question.

"It's not very comforting but I understand." he said feeling strained. There was only so much he was willing to put up with. Shran chuckled and gave him an approving look. The Andorian made to say something more when Hoshi's consol beeped loudly.

"We're receiving a communication from the base, it's for Shran." The antennas moved forwards in surprise.

"What do they want?"

"Uh they say you've got an incoming transmission from the Tholians, they're asking for you." The antennas drooped slightly and he rolled his eyes lightly

"Joy!" he said dryly then to Archer he asked, "May I take it here?"

"Of course." At least someone had common courtesy around here. "Put it through Hoshi." She nodded and opened the channel as Shran moved closer to her consol, wrapping his hand around the bar on it.

"Channel's open." she informed him and he nodded in thanks. Through the channel came screeches and clicks and Archer winced as they hurt his ears. Shran had his eyes scrunched shut until it was translated into an understandable language.

"_**Thy'lek Shran? You are listening?"**_

"Yes I am here. Thank you for returning our communiqué."

"_**Why have you once again contacted us? We informed you that we would consider the idea of assisting you further before we contacted you again."**_

"I know and I do apologise for this annoyance on our part but we need your help in unravelling a mystery." A couple of clicks came through but they weren't translated obviously having no real meaning. "I'm sure you are aware of the starship Defiant and your part in retrieving it from an alternate universe."

"**_Of course! The Terran Archer stole it from us!"_** Now it sounded annoyed. Shran threw Archer an exasperated glance and then spoke again, his voice light and friendly, yet business-like.

"Yes well an anomaly has occurred and it matches the records from the Defiant of the anomaly your people created to draw it in. We need your information about this anomaly because a ship has once again entered our universe and we need to send it home. Your people are the only ones with real knowledge of this gateway between the two universes. I would plead with you to allow us access to this information so that we may send these people home."

"_**Why do you wish to send them home?"**_

"They have no involvement in this universe's problems and if they stay here they won't survive the next week. We have to send them home! Please I ask you, send us this information so that we may use it to spare someone of the horrors of this universe as it is under Terran rule." There was a long silence and Shran shot a wide-eyed look to Meneait who was nearby. The look was one that screamed _'Can you believe this?'_ Finally the Tholian said

"**_We will consider the matter and contact you soon."_** Shran's jaw tightened and he said in a slightly strangled tone

"Of course we always look forward to hearing from you." The channel was then closed. Shran's hands curled into fists and his shoulders were tight with fury while his antennas moved back to touch his head. Archer braced himself for the onslaught of anger but it never really came. Instead Shran hissed spitefully "Damn Bugs!" and then his whole body carefully relaxed and he turned to Archer. "Commander Tucker has asked to speak with me in engineering, so I will leave you now captain." Archer nodded a little perplexed at where the hell all that anger had gone. Then he saw the fierce concentrated look in the other man's eyes. He knew then why this Shran was so calm and centred. He channelled all his anger into thought and determination. He never let his emotions get the better of him because if he did he risked endangering the Resistance, one wrong impulsive move and the whole thing could collapse. Archer wondered how he managed to do it and if he had a breaking point.

* * *

"Commander Tucker, you wanted to see me." Trip looked up and gave a smile to the Andorian who nodded in return.

"Yeah, um, listen I was wondering if you had a spare antimatter injector, ours is in bad need of a replacement."

"An antimatter injector?" repeated Shran slowly, his eyes moving away from Trip as he thought. Trip suddenly chuckled and Shran looked at him sharply, warily

"Sorry." he apologised, "But we've had this kind of conversation before." and he chuckled again.

"You mean my counterpart and you have?"

"Yeah, I asked you-him for an injector and he wasn't sure he ought to give it to me."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a sensitive piece of equipment and it was more advanced than what we had, a lot of the species we've met have rules about not sharing advanced technology with other species."

"I'm glad to hear my counterpart is careful with those matters. Giving a species advanced technology is a very risky thing."

"Why is that? I mean I don't see the reason, it's only an injector."

"Because you run the risk of contaminating the culture's development."

"How can an injector do that?" Trip smiled

"How could one ship bring about disaster for billions and billions of people?" Shran countered. Trip's smile vanished. "No, no I'm sorry commander, I cannot give you one of our injectors, they are based on information from the Defiant, I won't risk contaminating your timeline." Trip sighed but nodded in acceptance. Shran nodded too and then turned to leave.

"Shran wait!" he called suddenly. Shran stiffened as he stopped and turned around. Trip came closer and spoke softly. "Look, I know you and the other members of this Resistance don't like Terrans but would you give us a chance? We are good people. Let us prove that to you."

"No we can't!" Shran exclaimed before he could stop himself. "We can't!" he repeated and then he ran out. Trip stared after him feeling thoroughly bewildered.

* * *

Thy'lek ran away from engineering and finally stopped in an empty corridor. He gasped and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling drained. His emotions were all over the place and he wished he had T'pol near him to ground him. He felt her emotionless concern in his mind but it wasn't enough right now. He felt his chest heave against the restraints of his skin that felt too tight for him. He couldn't stand being around them it was too hard! Too hard! His feelings were being torn two ways; he was in danger of jeopardising the Resistance. He closed his eyes and did like T'pol had taught him, deep breaths, breathing in clarity and exhaling the panic. He managed to regain his control and then he straightened up.

"I think you need a break." Thy'lek nearly jumped out of his skin. Gral grinned broadly behind his whiskers, it wasn't everyday he could catch this Andorian off guard.

"W-what?" Thy'lek stuttered, embarrassed and still a little shaky.

"I said, I think you need a break." Gral repeated, "You look awful!"

"Not looking so great yourself." Thy'lek retorted softly. Gral rolled his eyes slightly,

"Just take today off, I already spoke to the other tactician leaders, as well as other section leaders and they all agree with me, you look terrible! You need a break. Go and play with your son and take T'pol with you, until we hear something from the Tholians we're at a dead end and we're all busy with refitting the new ships we got. It wasn't as many as we'd hoped but we do have new ships." Gral crossed his arms and dared Thy'lek to go against him. Knowing that the Tellerite was as stubborn as himself Thy'lek decided to give in. It wasn't everyday he was offered a break anyway.

"Alright then." he agreed then an idea struck, "Oh Gral, about the ships, could you give Commander Tucker an antimatter injector from the newly acquired ones. The Terrans are about the same as theirs, maybe even a little behind. Do NOT give him one of our modified ones, clear?"

"As crystal. Now get lost blue skin!"

"I will once you tell me where my wife is."

"I think she's in the science room with her double." Thy'lek rolled his eyes.

"It's counterpart Gral! Not double."

"Same thing." Gral waved his clawed hands at the taller man. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." He probably wouldn't but Thy'lek decided not to risk it. He turned and walked towards the science room. He nodded to the Resistance members he passed and each of them gave him a pleading look. Each was hoping he'd reassign them. Sadly he couldn't, no one else would take the job of guarding these Terrans and some one had to do it. He was relieved when he arrived at the science room. He pressed the button and entered, stopping short when he saw that not only was Tucker there, but so was the rest of the senior staff, including the two T'pol's. They all looked at him as he entered and he felt some colour rising in his cheeks as Tucker gave him a concerned look. _T'pol_ went over to him instantly and held out her hand. He gave her the Vulcan greeting automatically and then, as always, kissed her cheek. He didn't really register the shock on the Terrans' faces as he did this.

"What is it?" asked his wife. Thy'lek quickly said

"Excuse us for a second." to the Terrans then he pulled her outside the door. "How have you been coming along?"

"Not well we do not have enough information to be able to determine a way home for them." He nodded then said

"Gral just gave me and you a day off; apparently they don't need us at the moment. So I was wondering if you'd like to pick up Soval and we can have some family time." She stared at him carefully and her eyes seemed to smile.

"I believe that would be acceptable." He smiled at her and they re-entered the science room just in time to catch

"-in hell would this be possible in our universe." from Archer, who was grinning from ear to ear. It didn't take a genius to guess what he was talking about. Thy'lek fought an urge to roll his eyes. Even in this universe their pairing was unlikely. _T'pol_ spoke up

"I don't think there is anymore we can do for the time being." **T'pol** nodded

"I agree. Until we have more data, we are at an impasse."

"Since that is the case we shall leave." _T'pol_ informed them.

"I'm sure you have work you need to do."

"Yes, what we are doing is requiring much attention." Thy'lek agreed. "Oh Commander, we may have an injector for you after all. We recently acquired new ships and we're refitting them, so we'll probably have an injector to spare. Just be careful, it's less advanced than yours, you may need to make some adjustments."

"I appreciate it." Tucker smiled, Thy'lek felt nervous again. He surreptitiously tugged on T'pol's elbow. She bid them a quick goodbye and they both left.

"Captain Archer and his crew were surprised by our marriage." T'pol noted.

"Surprised is an understatement ashaya, you obviously didn't get a good look at their faces, particularly Tucker's and Archer's."

"No I did not." she agreed as they made their way to the docked shuttlecraft.

One of the downsides to pregnancy, apart from lack of emotional control, was that regardless of species it was simply too dangerous to use the transporter. The risks of miscarriage were severely increased, as were the chances of a defect of some kind. Since they already had high risk of both they refused to take any chances. Thy'lek opened the docking area and as he stepped in held his hand out for hers. She slipped it gracefully into his and let him lead her into the empty shuttle. They undocked and began their descent, taking their time since they were in no hurry. Thy'lek's eyes were on the consol before him but he had his other senses tuned into his wife so when she suddenly came up behind him and began to nibble on his neck, wrapping her arms across his chest he was not taken by surprise. Tilting his head slightly to the side to give her better access, he mused that even without pregnancy she seemed to alternate between the strong desire to touch and be touched and being almost repulsed by the idea. He'd become used to it and by now he could actually tell when she was liable to change her attitude. Her fingers began running slowly through his hair and he was beginning to lose concentration.

"Ashaya…" he said warningly.

"Yes nelai?" she purred softly using his own peoples' word for love like he used hers.

"You don't really want me to crash the shuttle do you?" he asked dryly.

"Not particularly." She continued lavishing attention to his blue skin that was tight on his neck. Did she realise just how delightfully distracting that was? On second thought, of course she did.

"Well if you don't stop that I may just do so."

"I'm sure you will manage to land the shuttle safely without my halting."

"If it's-" he got cut off by a slight gasp that suddenly escaped his lips as hers touched a very sensitive spot along the base of his skull. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you stop."

"I'd rather not." she responded, once again kissing the spot he enjoyed. He sighed softly but tried to resist her for a little longer. He could feel her desire beginning to burn within her and knew he was inevitably going to give in to her. Still if she was that insistent and that needy she could wait a little longer. The consol beeped, demanding his attention very like Soval's screams did. He checked the screen.

"We're approaching the landing site. Now come on T'pol, cut it out!" She ignored him, her fingers carefully pulling at his shirt's neckline to expose more of his skin.

Her fingers traced the end of a scar that came onto his shoulder from his back. He resisted the urge to shrug her touch off but she sensed his wish that she not touch it and retracted her fingers from it, moving to smooth skin nearby. She traced a symbol into his skin, the only sign of it being a slight change in skin tone where her fingers applied a light pressure that quickly vanished. He didn't need to look to know that it was the Vulcan IDIC symbol. She often traced it to his skin, or whispered it as they lay together. In her opinion that's what they were, that's what their son was, an 'infinite diversity in infinite combination'. It was her way of being romantic he figured. It was sort of true anyway. He was glad they finally landed the shuttle and he rose with her still holding onto him. He gently grabbed her wrists and unwrapped her arms turning around as he did so. "We ought to get Soval now."

"Why not wait a little while."

"T'pol we have all day to do that!"

"And we have all day to see him." It wasn't that she didn't want to see her son… she just was very hungry right now.

"Please T'pol, I want to see my son." Thy'lek found himself pleading, he missed his son desperately, every time he saw him he was bigger, more mobile, more like a little person with a distinct personality. She seemed startled by his tone and regarded him curiously. "Please T'pol." he repeated, softer now, stroking his first two fingers down her cheek. She nodded nearly straight away. She must not have realised how much it pained him to not see Soval. She wasn't quite as busy as him and she didn't have the kind of instincts Andorians, particularly males, did about their children. Being unable to be with them, see them all the time could drive parents into frenzies. They walked silently to the nursery but T'pol slipped her hand into his as a sign of care and love and they collected Soval. Thy'lek's face lit up with delight for all the universe to see as he held his son in his arms. Soval seemed just as delighted to see his father as he was lifted into his strong arms. Thy'lek nuzzled against the side of his little head breathing in his scent. He smelled a lot like T'pol, a soothing smell for him. When they reached their home Soval was set down on the furry (fake fur of course) white rug that was surrounded by couch and chairs. They weren't much but they were comfy. Since neither of them was overly into comfort they were nice and firm too. Soval loved the rug; he would rub himself against it like he was marking it with his scent, claiming it for himself. It was as soft as a cloud looked. As Thy'lek set him down on his back Soval kicked his legs in the air, nearly getting his father in the mouth, and then rolled over onto his front. Thy'lek gaped at his son who laugh and drooled as he snuggled into the rug.

"He's already rolling over?"

"He is?" asked T'pol coming closer to see.

"How long has been able to do that?"

"I don't know, but I doubt he has had the ability for very long." She was trying to reassure him that he hadn't missed much. "Perhaps this is his first time." Thy'lek didn't answer; he just leaned forward and kissed the top of his son's head. A little chuckle caught his attention and he smiled tenderly to hear his son laughing. T'pol leaned over him and copied his action on his head. He reached out and pulled her down on to the rug and he lay on his side so that they were both stretched out on it with Soval between them. They used their hands to gently communicate their love for their son and for each other through gentle strokes and caresses. They pressed their fingertips together, making a temple over Soval, like they were signifying their devotion to him was formed through their devotion to each other. This was as close as they ever could come to perfection. Suddenly T'pol pulled his hand to her stomach and he smiled broadly to feel the strong kick under her skin.

"She's strong and fiery." he whispered.

"What makes you so sure it is a girl?" the question suggested a great bewilderment within her.

"I just know." He sat up slightly, leaned over Soval and nuzzled his face into her stomach. She held him there for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

"Would you mind rubbing my lower back? It has been paining me."

"Sure." he moved behind her and began to massage her back slowly and gently. She relaxed against his touch and felt the sore muscles unwind beneath his skilled touch. He knew exactly where the worst areas were from experience. While he did this she reached out and scooped up Soval, resting him in her crossed legs. She played with his fingers and tickled his stomach making him gurgle and laugh. He blew spit bubbles at his parents and T'pol wrinkled her nose in slight distaste. Thy'lek chuckled in amusement, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"He will be crawling soon." she noted.

"Mmm and then walking, talking, reading, writing-"

"Fighting." she added suddenly. They both fell quiet so the only sounds were from Soval, who was presently squishing something he'd found in his mouth between his fingers, and from outside. They mused slowly over the one word. _Fighting._ Fighting Terrans, killing Terrans. _Fighting… dieing._

"No." Thy'lek whispered in her ear firmly, "No fighting, we won't allow it. No child born in the Resistance will fight. They will study science, art, literature, all the things we were denied. They will bring about peace and friendship."

"They will bring about the Federation." T'pol agreed. Thy'lek stiffened very slightly.

"…We'll see." he murmured.

* * *

T'pol woke with a start and looked around. She was in the living area sitting on the couch. Thy'lek had his head in her lap and Soval was lying on his chest, both were asleep. She was beginning to feel stiff from her position. She carefully slid out from under Thy'lek's head and lay it gently down onto a cushion. She then headed into the bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. She stared at the bed that seemed suddenly too large and cold and then back out at the two sleepers. She made up her mind and went over to the couch. Carefully climbing over both she settled into the meagre space between Thy'lek and the back of the couch on her side and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stirred and then his arm moved, lifting up and moving over her to pull her closer, the other arm moving to rest on Soval's back to keep him secure. She reached out and silly though it was, stroked his jaw and whispered

"You mean more to me than you can ever know." Although he didn't seem to wake she thought she saw the barest hint of a smile on his lips and it comforted her as she fell back asleep.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the romance. I did! XD

Night's Darkness


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to say thank you to firebirdgirl for your great reviews I really appreciate it.

Sorry this took so long but I'm working hard on the third instalment of this little series and I forgot to update, lol. Anyho, enjoy the next chapter, it's short, but the next one will be up very soon, that is, if I get enough reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"When I said 'take the day off' I didn't quite mean this." Gral smirked to himself as Shran, looking a damn sight more upbeat than he had in a while, came into the Control Centre quite late.

"Mean what?" he asked over a large yawn.

"Take twenty seven hours off exactly." Gral elaborated.

"Sorry, overslept." Shran mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "Now," he continued sounding more alert, "what's the word on everything?"

"The new ships we acquired should be done in a few days, our upgraded torpedoes are being distributed, no word from the Tholians yet, the Terrans and their guard are getting restless and, oh yes, there's rumours that the Emperor has promised to crack down on that pathetic nuisance of a resistance." Telev rallied off, managing a delicious amount of sarcasm towards the end.

"Hm, I expected as much." sighed Shran "The problem is we can't disregard what the Emperor may do. If we do something, it will be the ones that are still enslaved that will pay the price."

"We must all make sacrifices to ensure victory." Sten said wisely.

"But the treatment of the slaves will influence their opinions."

"Obviously, in our favour."

"Not necessarily, they may think more in our favour or they may not. Think about it, if you were suddenly being treated worse than before you'd be more inclined to blame the cause of it rather than the one who personally causes the pain."

"You mean they'll blame us for their suffering because the Terrans are treating them worse than before and as a result they will be more inclined to stay on the side of the Empire."

"Exactly Sten, they'll end up hating us."

"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Gral, "Don't they see what we are trying to do?"

"It's all about how you view it my favourite Tellerite. We see what we do as important, in some cases even heroic, but we know why we do this and we believe we are right, plain and simple. The ones that still serve Terrans only have the Terran view of it; that we are wrong, that is what they believe."

"But we are right!" exclaimed Telev proudly.

"To us we are right, but they will not see things that way necessarily. It's all to do with what you see. There can never be a true account of anything because even an unbiased witness cannot read the minds of those he views and his own opinions will interfere with what he tells, even if it is only by the tone of his voice. So it is with us and the Empire. Hearing that we are wrong and making their lives harder for them will not make the enslaved wish to stand with us, rather against us." The other three stared at him and finally Telev said blandly

"How do you think these things and not drive yourself mad?"

"I'm amazed you can decide what you'll have for breakfast." Gral added and then began to mimic Shran's voice in an exaggerated way, "Will I have this fruit or this meat? If I have the fruit then T'pol would consider that proper and in some ways I will be demonstrating my support and friendship with Vulcans but if I eat the meat I will be appeasing my own people and I must not forget my people's ways…" he then stared of into space with an overly concentrated look. Sten raised an eyebrow and Telev laughed. Shran smiled fondly and then lightly punched Gral on the arm

"Shut it pig!" he teased. "Anyway, I was thinking-"

"When are you not?" Ignoring the joke he continued without missing a beat,

"-we ought to try contacting the Caxtonians. They may have some information about this anomaly and they are our best bet without the Tholians."

"Good idea, I'll send out a communiqué and they should respond, they always do." Telev straightened up and was about to walk away when Sten raised an issue,

"The Caxtonians are not our allies Thy'lek."

"They're not the Terrans' allies either; they just acquire information and share it with anyone polite enough to request it of them in their way." Thy'lek said reasonably.

"But that is the issue, you agreed to keep your head down, so that no one would know who's in charge of the Resistance now that they believe you to be dead. Even the Caxtonians don't know of your survival, I don't think anyone off this planet or on any of the resistance bases knows you're still alive. Yet you would be the one no doubt to do the dealing with the Caxtonians alerting them to the fact that you are alive and if the Terrans ever talk to them they could tell them." That hadn't honestly occurred to Shran. He bit his lip hard as he debated the issue, in the end it was his call; he was the one who decided who they contacted outside the bases. Sten, Gral, Telev and whoever the new Orion representative was going to be were each in charge of separate sections of Tactical, and they shared as little information as they could to ensure little information would be given away if any of them were ever captured. He suddenly got an image in his mind. A beautiful Andorian woman, her long white hair waved and tumbling down around her. Her face was beautiful and her eyes were achingly similar to his own, brown and sad.

'_Lissiel'_ he called to the image. She smiled at him sadly and then turned away. He felt tears in his eyes all of a sudden as he remembered his sister's warm arms that he used to lie in at night as a small boy, her comforting scent that was like his mother's and yet wasn't, her sweet voice that would hum so softly so as not to alert guards. If the Caxtonians discovered he was alive the Terrans might find out, and then Lissiel… Lissiel would be killed. He wanted to free his sister from her nightmare of a life but not through being the cause of her death. Still… he needed to help Archer and his crew, for the good of everyone.

"Thy'lek?" he opened his eyes and met Sten's, he swallowed hard. He didn't think he could make the decision, it was too hard.

'_Don't be selfish!'_ snapped an inward voice that was eerily like Archer's, _'The Defiant, you need it! The Resistance needs it! Lissiel might not be killed, the Terrans might never find out. If you don't send Archer and his crew home then all your work will never have occurred.'_

'_But I'd never remember doing it, so it wouldn't matter._' he countered

'_Forget what might or might not happen! Act upon now! And right now you need to get rid of Archer before he makes you lose this fight because you put everything into helping them!'_ Shran sighed and fought tears. The Resistance needed the Defiant, the Defiant needed Archer, therefore his sister was meaningless to all but him and he was meaningless in the grand scheme of things anyway.

"Contact the Caxtonians." hemanaged to whisper. Sten opened his mouth to argue no doubt. "Don't argue with me! Just do it." Telev nodded and went to do so. Sten stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. Shran avoided the Vulcan's gaze. He didn't need a lecture which was something he was sure to get from Sten. Surprisingly Sten said nothing, he only followed Telev. Gral looked at the retreating back and then at Shran and sighed

"I'll be glad when these Terrans are good and gone."

"So will I Gral, so will I."

* * *

Lissiel wandered through the labyrinth that was the Emperor's Palace. It was full of the famous cutting edge architecture of Terrans, sharp and cruel and utterly unimaginative. She saw some of the guards that patrolled the palace coming towards her and instantly changed her walk to a sway, her hips moving suggestively and her hands raised up to run her fingers through the ends of her long hair that spilled over her shoulder. She smiled at the guards like she did every day, and, like every other day, they leered at her and made obscene gestures and said things that made her shudder inside. She simply smiled at them and continued on, all the while screaming, _'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!'_ in her mind. She continued on, dreaming of what she would do to each one if she ever got the chance. The thoughts went along the line of… _'-pop his eyes out and then make him eat them, no first cut off his-'_

"Sir I really cannot agree to this!" A voice cut through her thoughts,

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" roared the monkey. She raised an eyebrow slightly and slipped closer to listen in.

"With all due respect Emperor, I cannot agree to this. It is foolish." _'Hmm…?'_ her interest was piqued.

"Are you calling me a fool?

'_Well he's not calling you a genius.'_

"Not at all sir, but this plan it is impossible. Kill all the non-Terrans?" She covered her mouth to hide the gasp; her eyes were wide in horror.

"We have the power to do so." The monkey sneered, "Kill them all and be done with it."

"But sir," the officer stressed, "the empire needs its slaves to function, there simply are not enough Terrans to run all our ships."

"That's why we tried to get more from the other universe." snapped the Emperor. "We were going to lure humans here, and use them."

"But why humans?"

"Because humans will learn their place and keep it. These sub-Terrans are becoming far too much of a nuisance, we need to do away with them."

"But-"

"ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME ADMIRAL?" yelled the monkey, his voice becoming a high screech.

"No sir, never but-"

"The only but I want to know about is my Lissiel's." She scowled in anger, "Now I want you to start eradicating the sub-Terran slaves. Slowly. Make sure each death hits the Resistance hard, they'll surrender in no time. Once they have been executed, then we can stop killing off our slaves… unless they try to rise up again."

"Now I understand sir, most impressive plan sir." She was ridged, pressed against the wall.

"I know, start with the younger ones, that'll really get to those Andorians. Children are their weakness."

"Of course sir." She heard the movement of feet and quickly ran from the place. She kept running till she reached the room that was hers. She threw herself on the silk covered bed and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't cry, she hadn't cried in a long time, but she didn't want anyone to hear the screams of hatred coming from her throat till it was raw. Finally she sat up and clenched her fists. She needed to send a message to Thy'lek. She needed to tell him what was happening, he'd be able to do something about it, he'd be able to protect those beautiful children. He needed to know what the monkey was trying to do with the other universe, oh she knew all about that and she knew Thy'lek was very much involved in that whole thing. She needed to act fast.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the Caxtonians." 

"Put it through!" Thy'lek swallowed nervously as he prepared himself for an awkward conversation.

"I can't sir, it's a written message only." Thy'lek raised an eyebrow, a habit from his wife and said,

"Put it through to the back consol." The communications officer nodded and keyed in a few commands. Thy'lek walked over and sat before the consol his face blank, his eyes anxious. The whole room held its breath as it watched him. A muscle in his jaw twitched but no one knew what that meant. Finally he sat back and just stared into space for a long time. Finally he looked up and said tightly.

"They don't know anything but if they find out something they'll let us know. They also say to have a nice day." They all looked down in disappointment. Thy'lek on the other hand looked heavenward and shook his head in frustration, pressing his lips together. Telev's antennas were drooping, mirroring Thy'lek's. Finally Thy'lek stood up and said

"Why is no one working?" His voice was quiet and they knew that was very dangerous. They quickly busied themselves with checking up on their fleets, analysing battle records, getting people coffee, anything that would keep them out of their leader's way. He sighed and said something about the Enterprise before he left.

* * *

Poor Shran, I'm so mean :-( 

Well maybe things will get better for him soon… or not, we'll have to see.

Night's Darkness


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, sorry this took a while, but I just did a 25 kilometre hike over a load of fking mountains! Over two days (18 km the first day and 8 the next) I'm finding that muscles I never knew I had are in agony. Still feel I good I did it :-)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The door chimed and Archer jumped, looking up from his consol.

"Come in!" he called. The door hissed open and Shran came in. He looked angry and like he was struggling to keep it down. "Shran? What can I do for you?"

"I just thought you should know that the Caxtonians fell through. I know Telev told you about them." His voice was tight and he fought to get the words out.

"Oh, pity." he said, unsure what else to say. Shran sighed loudly and turned away from him. His hand was stroking the dagger at his hip unconsciously, and it made Archer very nervous. He cocked his head to the side and studied the pictures of the different Enterprises.

"Clever. Show the heroic path of the name Enterprise." he muttered, "The name history is unlikely to forget." Archer stared at the Andorian, fascinated by him. He was so different from the Shran he knew and had befriended. So much more thoughtful, aware of things beyond the here and now, quieter and more reflective, but also much more frightening in some ways. Shran turned his head and stared at the dog that stared back in confusion. Archer smiled, he knew Porthos liked Shran, and he knew his Shran liked Porthos, he'd snuck him cheese once, don't ask Archer how the man had known about Porthos and cheese.

"He knows I'm not the Shran he's met before." Shran said, his voice was so soft and gentle all the time. "Clever beagle." He looked at Archer, "Porthos?"

"That's right."

"Your counterpart had a dog, called Porthos, but he was a Rottweiler. T'pol told me he was always growling, an unfriendly creature."

"Not this guy." assured Archer, glad he could try to show Shran that they were not dangerous. "He's a softie, loves cheese, can't fetch, and always jumps onto my bed at night." Shran's lips twitched but then froze. He stared hard at Porthos as the little beagle came up to him and jumped on his hind legs, resting his front paws on Shran's knees. He gave a soft 'woof' of greeting. Archer smiled fondly, mentally promising to give his faithful pet some cheddar later. Shran slowly crouched down and reached out hesitantly to pet him. Porthos, as if understanding the significance of this moment, stayed still. Finally Shran's blue hand made contact and he began to stroke the silky fur on the top of the dog's head. There was a silence in the room that hurt Archer's ears as he waited, watching Shran's shoulders relax somewhat.

"What's he like? The other Shran?" Archer hesitated, unsure how he could answer that.

"He's a good man, an honourable man… but I'll admit he can drive me mad sometimes." Why did he say that? Shran stared at him curiously. "He likes to push things as far as he can and he can make them more complicated than is necessary. Oh that reminds me." He hadn't forgotten, but hadn't been sure how to bring it out. He reached down and produced a bottle full of blue liquid. Shran stood up and cocked his head to the side.

"Is that blood?" he asked calmly. Archer's eyes went huge

"NO! God no! It's Ale, Andorian ale." The white eyebrows rose up slightly in intrigue. "Your counterpart gave me a few bottles, I thought you might like some, your counterpart seems to always have some on him."

"I don't drink." Shran stated, "Never been given the opportunity."

"Oh." Archer felt awkward and slightly annoyed, he was going out of his way to be friendly and accepting of the situation and Shran kept making him feel stupid.

"I appreciate the gesture captain." Shran reached out and took the bottle. He stared at it in fascination. "This was made on Andoria?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"What's it like?"

"Uh, it's something of an acquired taste and very potent." Shran looked at him,

"I meant Andoria. What's it like?"

"Uh you don't know?" Archer regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth. Shran's eyes clouded and he looked away.

"I was born and raised in one of the multi-species camps in the Rigellian system. I've never been able to go to Andoria, I've only ever seen the planet in pictures." he said coldly, now staring out the window, the bottle being held tightly in his grip by his side.

"It's beautiful." Archer said. Shran looked at him. "It is honestly one of the most beautiful places I've ever been." Shran set the bottle down on the desk and walked over the window. He rested his hands on the sill and stared out it. Archer continued. "The planet is a moon of a gas giant that is an amazing mixture of blues, green, and whites with countless rings. The whole planet is covered in ice. In the Northern Wastes the gas giant dominates the sky and the sun shines on the ice that stretches as far as the eye can see, and it reflects like diamonds and crystals. The moons around Andoria and the gas giant give it this amazing mystical magical aura. I was only there once on a mission, with your counterpart. We were looking for the Aenar." Archer stopped, he could see Shran's reflection and had been watching it while he spoke. It had become hungry as he'd described the planet, not mad, just needy and a few tears had gone down his cheeks, disappearing under his jaw. Then when he'd spoken of the magical feel a ghost of a smile had appeared on his lips. But when he'd mentioned the Aenar… the face had grimaced violently and the head had bowed. Finally Shran spoke,

"You've met an Aenar?"

"Yes, they are an intriguing people. Serene, peaceful."

"I wish I'd met one. No chance of that now."

"Why not?" Shran drew in a deep breath and then spoke slowly

"When the Terrans took over Andoria they found the Aenar would refuse to do anything they said. They just refused and turned away. Because there were so few of them…" Shran swallowed hard, "they decided to just get rid of them. They bombed the Northern Wastes. There's nothing but a crater left of the Aenar." Archer reeled and stopped breathing in horror. His people had committed genocide, what's more, he doubted they cared. He thought of the Aenar, he thought of sweet young Jhamel and shuddered to think of that all just being gone. Shran rested his forehead on the window and took in another deep breath. He seemed so tired again.

"I'm so sorry for what these Terrans- these humans have done." Archer said passionately. Shran said nothing, only rolled his forehead against the glass. "I wish there was a way I could help you."

"Get home," Shran said blankly, "keep doing what you are doing in your universe. That's all you can do."

"Shran…" Archer tried to speak, but Shran cut him off, whirling around,

"No! Don't say anything! I can't listen to kind words coming from you! I just can't hear the care within you. Terrans are evil! They are soulless monsters! That is that! Nothing else!" The Andorian tore at his hair and growled in frustration, tears leaking out of his eyes. He was a broken man struggling to keep the pieces together, holding together by sheer will. He gave Archer a wretched look and bolted out of the room. Archer noted that he'd taken the ale with him.

* * *

Thy'lek wasn't sure how he'd managed to get off the bridge but he found himself in the lift going down. He was clutching the bottle of Andorian ale to his chest. He stared at it reverently, not because it was an alcoholic drink, but because it was Andorian, it was the colour of Andorian blood, it was made on Andoria, from materials grown on Andoria. The primitive part of him, the animal part that consciousness and self awareness repressed and disregarded purred in delight at touching something from his mother planet. He doubted Archer could ever comprehend how important it was to him. The lift stopped at the wrong floor and the door opened. Commander Tucker was on the other side.

'_Oh spirits! Give me a break!'_ he yelled in his mind even as he nodded to the Terran as he stepped into the small space. They went down in silence for a few moments, Thy'lek praying for a quick exit, but it was denied as Tucker stopped the lift and turned to him.

"Can we talk?"

"I'd rather we didn't Commander." heanswered curtly, hoping the Texan would take the hint.

"Look I know the Terrans here have treated you horribly but you need to give us a chance to prove to you that some humans are good. Let us show you we can be kind and caring."

"Commander, I am really not in the mood for this conversation but since you'll no doubt hold me here till we do I will tell you right now that we cannot give you that chance." Thy'lek said calmly.

"But we're good people."

"COMMANDER WILL YOU TAKE A HINT!" Thy'lek exploded, the frustrations and stresses of the last few weeks finally caught up with him. "The reason we will never give you a chance is because if we do it will require that we see Terrans in a different light, which would mean that we'd run the risk of not being completely dedicated to annihilating the Terrans here. Can't you comprehend how dangerous that is? We need to hate Terrans; it's the only way we will win this fight! The Resistance needs to be fuelled by that hatred to continue! Seeing you all being kind and nice is more distressing than you could ever comprehend, we cannot and will not give up our hatred simply to make some people who are passing through a little more comfortable! IS THAT CLEAR TUCKER?" Tucker stared at him in shock and then nodded slowly. He pressed the button to allow the lift to continue. Thy'lek growled in anger, the Commander's response was too good-natured, he should have tried to kill Thy'lek not accept the yelling. It meant that Tucker was a reasonable and understanding man. Could other Terrans be the same? Thy'lek snarled this time making Tucker jump. He was already wondering. He needed to get off this damn ship, why did he ever come up here in the first place? Oh yeah to get away from the control room. He had nowhere to escape to till nightfall when he could go home and be with T'pol and Soval.

'_You're being selfish!'_ his mind told him scornfully, _'You are the leader and you need to just suck it up! No one else is complaining. No one else is trying to run away. You're the only one. It's pathetic!'_ he winced at the acid undertone. He wanted to win, he did, but how could he bring about victory when he wasn't sure what kind of victory he wanted. He'd just said to win they needed to hate and it was true, no matter what outcome of victory occurred they needed to hate Terrans with all their collective being. But what did he want to happen after they won?

Did he want to eliminate all Terrans? At times yes he did.

Did he want Andorians to rule over the Empire? Tempting for the simple factor that they would control their own lives.

Unity? All species united under a flag of peace? Yes that was a desire that he very much wanted to fulfil… but how could they? How could all the species work together when they only had battles to commemorate their unity, no scientific discoveries made, no artistic beauties created… bitterness, hatred, misery, they were the things that made up this universe, would always make up this universe. Once again the old question reared. Did this universe need to be so for the other one to exist? He glanced at the silent Commander Tucker beside him. He would never be able to survive this universe; he couldn't because he was too kind-hearted. Thy'lek thought of the Tucker that he'd killed, that man wouldn't have survived in the other universe, he'd have gotten himself killed because of his attitude. Yet the two Tuckers would survive in their own universes because they were the right kind of person for the universe. That meant that Thy'lek was also the right kind of person for this universe, bitter, hating, miserable. He was no different from Terrans really, he had no real issue about killing people, torture, he wasn't fond of it but he did it. It hit him hard, like a torpedo. He knew that the law of science rang true.

_For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._

They were the opposite reaction, they were the reason the Federation could exist because they countered it. He knew then that T'pol's dream would never come true here. It just couldn't. This universe would forever be rampaged by dominating, enslaving empires, the Terrans might fall, but another species would take their place. As long as the Federation was peaceful, the Empire would rule cruelly. Thy'lek and T'pol's efforts would never alter that; no one can change the laws of science. The Federation would never be real for them but… it didn't mean they had to stop fighting. If you can't change the laws of science then you can't go against them! You can't fight them! So they would continue to fight, they would continue to _Resist_ because it wouldn't change the fact that the Federation would exist somewhere for someone!

Thy'lek blinked and started in surprise when he saw that he was at the transporter pad. He smiled as he stepped onto it feeling oddly light. He couldn't explain it, but knowing it was out of his hands, that his actions wouldn't reach other universes, that they would be going with nature, with science, made everything so much easier. He felt his skin tingle and then blue light filled his gaze and the Enterprise faded away becoming the familiar transporter pad outside the control room. He smiled at the woman at the consol who nodded back looking a little bewildered. He continued on to the control centre and entered with a smile.

"Thy'lek! The master of perfect timing." Telev smiled, although he looked a little confused, "We just got a communiqué."

"The Tholians?" he asked blandly.

"No, it's coming from Earth." His antennas stiffened in surprise. "We don't know who it's from but it's encrypted, we can't break it. All we're seeing is a symbol." Curious Thy'lek came closer and stared at the screen. His eyes widened, on the screen was an achingly familiar symbol. A triangle within a circle, and in the triangle was a half snowflake design pointing up.

"I know that symbol." he whispered shocked, "It's Lissiel."

"Lissiel? She's your sister that's the uh…" Telev decided not to finish his sentence. Thy'lek nodded, he hadn't seen this symbol in years. He reached out and keyed in a command. The symbol changed, now the triangle was the outward shape, enveloping the circle and the half snowflake pointed down instead of up. The symbol flashed blue and then vanished, giving way to words. Unfortunately the words made no sense. "What is this all about?"

"I don't know but Lissiel wouldn't send me something unless it was vitally important."

"Is that a code?"

"Yes. I can crack it too. Give me a PADD." Telev gave it to him and he downloaded the message onto it. He then began to walk away.

"Uh Thy'lek?" he paused and looked at his fellow Andorian, "What's that you've got in your hand?" He still had the Andorian Ale in his grip! He smiled at it and said

"Andorian Ale my friend." Telev looked shocked,

"As in from Andoria?"

"Mm-hm. Archer gave it to me, my counterpart gave it to him."

"Are you going to drink it?" He pursed his lips in thought and then said

"I'll see." He walked off to his office of sorts, like everywhere else it was sparsely furnished. Thy'lek sat in the corner on the floor and he started to decode the message. He admired his sister's inventiveness, one would assume that the code was amazingly complex and difficult but in reality it was a simple basic code created by a child. It was so simple no one would be able to figure it out.

He smiled remembering how he and Lissiel would have whispered conversations at night in the code, saying whatever they wanted about the guards and the subjects of their conversations never realised. One of his brothers, Senkrad, would join in too but he was always too nervous about getting caught to enjoy it. Thy'lek's smile faded as he thought of his siblings. He'd had three brothers and two sisters at one point in his life. Now he had just the one sister. Trenach, his eldest brother, had been shot for stealing some food for Sakrana, his sister, who'd been ill. Sakrana died a little while later because the guards refused to let her be treated. Sanakral had died in some fight with the Klingons, Thy'lek wasn't clear on details. Senkrad… Senkrad had killed himself, unable to live in this universe. So it was just him and Lissiel now. His parents, he never knew what had happened to them; he just knew they were dead. Andorians had telepathic bonds with their families, sensing them, knowing if they were alive or not. His father died first and then his mother followed him like any spouse would. Thy'lek barely remembered them, but he did remember his Lissiel, his caregiver, his friend, his sister.

The PADD beeped and he looked down at it. The decryption was done, the message could now be read. He read it and with each line his eyes got wider. He jumped to his feet and made for the door when something gave him pause. He reread the line about the Terrans' involvement with bringing Enterprise here. How was that possible? The Tholians were the only species who knew how to open the singularity. So how… Thy'lek's brain clicked into gear. Oh fool he was! Of course! The Tholians were working with the Terrans! Why? Because Thy'lek Shran, the man who'd destroyed the Defiant, their treasure, and apparently also biggest idiot of the universe, was with the Resistance. It was that simple. There was probably the fear that if the Resistance worked then they wouldn't be able to have alien slaves anymore too but mainly this was for revenge. Thy'lek would bet everything he held dear that the Tholians had been the ones to open a singularity, to draw Enterprise in. The Resistance fleet interrupted the process and forced the Tholian and accompanying Terran ships to flee. Why did the Tholians bother to talk to them? To confirm that Enterprise was there, and to get an idea of where the base was, Thy'lek wasn't fool enough not to use jamming and scattering beams to hide the exact location. They wouldn't give them the information because they knew it would keep him busy, because they knew he would realise the consequences of not sending them home and that he would care about it. Oh it all seemed so clear now. He'd played right into their hands. How much of an idiot was he? He clenched his fist and slammed it against his chest, hitting himself for his stupidity. Then he suddenly shouted wordlessly and grabbed the chair near him and flung it across the room. It shattered against the wall. He kicked the table over screaming in rage and fury.

He didn't notice the door opening till Gral grabbed his arm. He wrenched it free, snarling and raised his hand to strike the Tellerite. He froze when he saw Gral staring at him like he was a stranger. He looked at his raised hand and felt horror as he realized what he'd been about to do. Spirits he was no better than the Terrans! He felt his control slipping away, and before he knew it he was kneeling, his forehead pressed to the ground like he was praying and he started to cry. His emotions overwhelmed him and he couldn't stop. He'd failed! He'd been played like an instrument; the Terrans had completely used him. He'd failed the Resistance. More… he'd failed T'pol.

* * *

"So you're saying this should work?" Archer looked at the two T'pols sceptically.

"Theoretically yes, it should open the singularity and send you back." _T'pol_ said.

"But I thought you didn't know how to open the singularity."

"We don't, not a new one at any rate."

"Explain that." **T'pol** stood up and went to the viewscreen. She brought up schematics and began to explain.

"This is the recordings we took of the singularity when we were pulled in. What we propose to do is simply repeat the process."

"You mean go back the same way we came." Trip asked, pointing at the screen. _T'pol_ nodded

"Essentially yes, we believe that because the singularity was already opened that there should be a kind of imprint that we can copy and the area is… weaker."

"If it is weaker we should be able to reopen it and get back to our own time and universe."

"What's the difference between using the original one and creating a new one?"

"The calculations needed are extremely precise, one miscalculation and you could end up in the wrong universe or time frame. Using the original template means that those calculations are already preset."

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your word for it." Malcolm shook his head, mind baffled by the whole thing.

"Once we went through, detonating a torpedo within the singularity should seal it properly."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Trip smiled.

"We cannot." **T'pol** said regretfully.

"Why not?" Archer asked.

"There is a large scale battle occurring in that area of space between the Terran Empire and the Klingons, you would not be able to open the singularity while they are present. You'd be shot at instantly." _T'pol_ said patiently. Suddenly she cocked her head to the side and her eyes glazed over, a slight crease appeared between her eyes. She stood up abruptly and said

"Excuse me." and then left without another word.

"Did she look worried to you?" asked Archer of his own T'pol. She hesitated before saying blandly

"I believe so."

* * *

T'pol hurried down the corridor, wishing she could take the transporter. She managed to catch a shuttle just before it left the ship. She insisted she needed to go to the base and one of the soldiers graciously agreed to stay behind so that she could fit. She was tense the whole way down, griping the edge of her seat tightly, feeling the metal begin to give way to her. She was the first out of the shuttle and rushed to the control centre. Her whole being was screaming at her that Thy'lek needed her, her husband needed her and she didn't say a word to Telev who greeted her as she rushed into the office Thy'lek used. She stopped short in shock. He was on his knees bent over so his forehead touched the ground, his fists were hitting his head sharply and he was moaning as if in agony. She saw in the lighting that the ground was wet from tears. Next to him looking thoroughly awkward was Gral. He looked at her in great relief but she ignored him as she had ignored Telev. She went and knelt beside her mate and wrapped her arms around him, trying to make him sit up. He clutched her arm in his hand tightly and a sob escaped him again. She was vaguely aware of Gral making a hasty exit as she stroked the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. She listened as he cried

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Thy'lek what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for failing you! Oh T'pol ashaya! I'm such a fool!" he sobbed,

"You have never failed me Thy'lek."

"Oh yes I have! They played me! Played me like a board game!" She reached down and took his chin in her hand, pulling him up to meet her eyes. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were stormy ocean of emotion. She'd never seen him loose control like this before. She pushed away the feelings that were pressing against her and stroked away the tears on his face.

"What do you mean nelai?"

"The Terrans, the Enterprise! It was all a ploy!" he cried, "They knew I would try to send them home, they knew it! It was all done to distract me so that I wouldn't pay attention to anything else. The Tholians are in an alliance with them, they all are! Oh I'm such an idiot! I should have seen this! My sister risked her life to send me a message with information I should have known! Oh T'pol I'm so sorry!" he wept anew. She hugged him tightly and rocked him like he had for her so often before. She felt tears in her eyes and fought them rationalising that it was Thy'lek's emotions affecting her and not her own. She couldn't admit how distressing it was to see her love in such agony. He was the strong one, he always had been. Then Thy'lek spoke again,

"The Emperor, he wants the slaves to be killed."

"Which ones?"

"All of them!" he shrieked "All of them until we give in. Until we surrender."

"But we cannot, our son-"

"I know, I know ashaya. I know what they would do, probably smash his head against the bulkhead." She flinched as the horrible image flashed in her mind, her stomach churned. "They'll kill every child here." he whispered in horror. She thought of the other children in the nursery, there were twenty in all, almost half of mixed breed. Denobulan and Orion, Vulcan and Betazoid, Andorian and Rigillian, there was even one child that was Andorian and Tellerite. They would all be killed, brutally murdered because of their parents' involvement. She tightened her hold and whispered the only thing she could think of that might help him.

"T'pol and I believe we have a way to send them home." He started in surprise. "Once they are gone we will no longer be played by the Terrans."

"They have an idea where the base is T'pol. We may have to move it."

"Only as much as the Tholians know and that is a very large section of space to search." She gently stroked his antennas, soothing him. He was beginning to calm, his breathing was evening out and his emotional control was returning. He sat back on his heels and smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sorry T'pol, I know that couldn't have been pleasant for you to feel. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"You are too self-punishing, you always are." she said calmly, feeling better now. "No one is always in control Thy'lek. Not even a Vulcan." He laughed, although his eyes still seemed clouded. He wiped at his face and they stood up. There was a tentative knock on the door and Thy'lek called for the person to enter. Telev stuck his head in nervously.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, why?"

"We, uh, were wondering if you had that message decoded. Was it the reason you, according to Gral, completely lost it?"

"Yes, it was." Thy'lek's antennas drooped again, "Come and I'll explain it to you and the others, I'm not proud of it, but you need to know. I should have listened to you all." Telev smiled at him consolingly.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you may think." T'pol and Thy'lek followed him out into the control room.

"Trust me, it's as-" Thy'lek suddenly gasped and his knees gave way. T'pol and Telev just managed to catch him. He groaned and then cried out, clutching his head, "LISSIEL!"

* * *

Hope no one got too confused here, but it was really hard to put the thoughts into words here. Please review because I'm really worried that chapter was too confusing.

Night's Darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, this chapter is finally up, and I'm fairly sure this will have some people (Amelia I'm looking at you! ;-)) come after me with a knife. I'm sorry, but this had to be done. I'd just like to thank Amelia Mangan, firebirdgirl, and Gemellaockenfels for reviewing this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She bit on her lip as she wandered through the palace, nervously playing with her hair. Had the message gotten through to him? Would he be able to decode it? If he did, would he be able to do something about it? She believed he could, she needed to believe he could because he was the only reason she hadn't ended her life long ago. She smiled sweetly as she suddenly remembered when they were younger, when she was only ten and he was nearly seven.

_(Flashback)_

"Lissiel where are you?" Lissiel looked up as the small voice reached her ears.

"I'm here Thy'lek." she called

"Where's here?" he called, sounding scared.

"Around the corner, in our bunk." This was indeed where she was seated, cross-legged, sewing. There was the soft patter of small feet and then she saw him appear from around the corner where the eating tables were. He was a small boy, with thin arms and legs, and he had so little meat on his body that you could count his ribs. That wasn't his fault, he was a good boy and always ate everything he was given, but the food wasn't the best for anyone. The shirt and trousers he had were mere pieces of material sewn into body shapes and hung shapelessly off him. Still he was bright eyed and he smiled for her when she asked him so there was some life in him. His sweet brown eyes lit up as he spotted her and hurried over to her.

"I found you!" he said delightedly, his little fingers curled around the metal of the bunk and he lifted himself up so he could climb into the bunk and sit beside her. She smiled at him fondly and then bent over her work again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing the hole in our blanket; I know it caused a draft for you last night. You should have told me earlier."

"I didn't want to bother you." he muttered meekly, his lower lip sticking out slightly. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his for a brief moment. "Lissiel?"

"Yes?"

"What happens to people when they go through the Dark Door?" Lissiel's head snapped up and she bumped it on the bunk above her.

"Why do you ask?" she asked warily.

"Because, everyone who goes through the door comes out and their eyes are… its like they're not alive anymore Lissiel. What could do that to someone?" She stared at him and debated her options. Either she lied or she told him the blunt truth. She knew exactly what happened in there, but her younger brother didn't understand what the things the guards said meant. He still wasn't old enough to understand that anyone who entered the Dark Door as the children called it, was violated and used by the guards. He wasn't old enough to understand what rape was. She looked at him and found herself fearing that he'd be picked to go through that when he was older. Andorians were very popular for two reasons. One, their bodies were more… responsive to intimate touches, even if their minds weren't, due to their uninhibited sexual nature. Andorians weren't Orions, far from it, but they were nowhere near as restrictive as Vulcans, Tellerites, Rigillians or even Betazoids. Two was actually the bigger fear for her of him. This campsite, and indeed from what she'd heard, many of the campsites where slaves lived were very cold, snow and hail were common. And for a Terran that was bone cold even in a lush room, there was nothing better than a warm skinned Andorian. With their higher body temperatures, Andorians were always popular in these camps, and because males had a slightly higher body temperature, they were even more popular. Thy'lek hadn't really noticed yet, but half of the people who went through the Dark Door were young Andorian males, like he would become. Lissiel feared that he would fall prey to their sick lust when he became older.

"Well?" he asked her, looking at her with his wide brown eyes. He had such innocent eyes, although he was no innocent, not after seeing Trenach being shot, not after seeing Sakrana wither away with sickness, not after seeing so many people being hurt, being beaten by the Terran guards. No child in this camp was innocent. Physically, yes they were innocent, but mentally? Emotionally? No. And yet… there was such a naivety to them too, they were simply still too young to understand some things, and what Thy'lek was asking of her was one of them. She set down the blanket and reached out, hugging him tightly to her, feeling his bony shoulder dig into her breastbone, but she didn't care.

"You don't need to know baby brother. Just rest assured, it's bad."

"I don't want to go in there, and I don't want you or our brothers to go in there either."

"None of us will. I promise you, none of us will end up like them."

"Lissiel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sleepy." She bit her lip and wondered what time it was. The slaves were only given an hour a day to do as they wished, and many used the time to rest, or converse, or try and get extra blankets or whatever. She fancied that it was only about ten minutes out of the hour gone so it should be safe.

"Alright, go to sleep, but only a light sleep Thy'lek, you'll have to wake up soon."

"Mmm." he mumbled already nestling against her and falling asleep. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling his skin warming hers through the fabric of their shabby clothes. She smiled down at him as one small hand reached up and curled around her shirt, holding her to him in an iron grip, a baby's reflex. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He snuffled cutely and then fell silent again. Her sweet little baby brother.

_(End Flashback) _

Her sweet little baby brother who used to curl up against her crying because of his nightmares or because of the guards that picked on them. He was so innocent and pure then, and now he was a hero in her eyes, her baby brother was a hero. He was a true Andorian, unlike her. The guards came around a corner and they saw her straight away just like every other day. She reflexively switched to her seduction mode and her hips began their familiar sway. Today was different, they headed straight for her. She smiled at them sensually, believing that they were just going to try a little harder to get her. What happened instead was they drew their weapons and pointed them at her their eyes narrowed and cruel. She froze and her heart chambers seemed to stop. _He knew!_ They were upon her before she could think and grabbed her arms, dragging her along to the balcony where the Emperor made all his speeches to the Empire and where he liked to conduct his executions.

'_Oh spirits protect me!'_ she pleaded in her mind as they pulled her roughly into the sunlight, which made her shut her eyes to protect them. The monkey stood there looking as hairy as ever, but now she saw him in a more deadly light, a light under which she would die. She was forced to her knees and she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared up defiantly at him, if he was going to kill her, she would show him just how she felt about him. She absolutely loathed his very existence.

"I wish I could say this comes as a total shock to me, but I'd be lying." he said conversationally. "Oh Lissiel you underestimated me, you silly little Andorian. Then again arrogance always was the biggest flaw in your kind. I knew you were lying to me about your brother. I've known all along that he was alive. I knew if we found him we'd find the main base for the Resistance, the one that was creating all this new technology. So I made a deal with the Tholians, help them get back at the man that destroyed the Defiant in exchange for their help annihilating the Resistance. All they needed to do was bring a ship from our time in the other universe here and your brother would take it in and try to send it home. I'd heard about his way of thinking, and I could guess that he would try to send it home. I knew if you heard me talk about slaughtering the other slaves you'd send a message to your dear baby brother." She flinched at the mocking tone he used with the words, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she'd been played like that. She'd been a complete fool. "We traced the message, we know where it went." Her eyes widened in horror. The monkey was presented with a weapon, a Usshan-tor, her people's ceremonial weapon. He admired it for a minute, checking that it was sharp enough. He walked up to her slowly and held it against her elegant neck. She swallowed and felt the sharp edge prick her skin. "I suppose I should thank you my sweet, you've just helped us destroy the Resistance." She felt a stabbing pain in her soul as she realised the depth of her failure. Still she held her head high and said spitefully

"You may destroy this Resistance, and it may take centuries, but humanity will pay for its actions." She smirked unaware she had echoed her sister in law's words to Archer, "Personally I hope it happens in your lifetime, monkey." There, she said it. He snarled, baring those horrible yellow teeth and drew the weapon high. She closed her eyes and bared her blue skinned neck with pride. Her only thoughts were of her brother and the hope that he would survive. He would, he'd survive. He had to. She heard the whistle of the wind as the weapon came down and then sweet release finally came.

* * *

"We'll let you know when the area is safe to enter." Telev finished. Archer nodded gratefully. The Andorian returned the gesture and made to leave.

"Do you mind if I ask…" the words halted him. He turned back "Where's Shran?" Telev hesitated and then said

"He's got other things to worry about apart from you Captain." Archer nodded and Telev stepped out. Archer didn't believe him for a second, he'd heard the guards whispering to each other and knew something had happened. From what he'd pieced together Shran had had some kind of fit. Somehow his sister was connected, some said she'd just died. It didn't make much sense to him, but Archer felt worried. He'd seen the despair in Shran's eyes and wondered if he'd contributed to the man's sudden disappearance. He hadn't seen the other T'pol either, which may make sense if they were really married, she'd probably want to stay with him, especially since she wasn't needed on Enterprise any more now that all they were doing was waiting around. He'd been talking to his T'pol who'd mentioned that her counterpart and Shran had a son already. Archer had been trying to picture him, it was proving impossible, but he had little else to occupy his time, with the guards around it wasn't easy to find any amusement. Porthos whimpered and jumped onto his lap and looked up at him sadly, his ears drooping, just like Andorian antennas. He petted his beloved beagle and stared out the window forlornly. He couldn't wait to get home, it felt like just being in this universe removed your joy and hope. Yet Shran had hope, T'pol had hope, so that had to count for something, right?

* * *

T'pol studied the man before her and at times wondered just how she'd ended up married to him. Right now was a very good example.

"You should be resting." she said for what must have been the tenth time. Thy'lek looked at her, pausing in his packing.

"I told you T'pol I'll get as much sleep as I can on the Freedom Fighter, but I have to go."

"You collapse only a day ago."

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed irritably. He didn't look it. He looked exhausted, dark blue circles under his eyes, while the rest of his face was frighteningly pale. She repressed a shudder as she thought of the cause of his condition. He'd collapsed in the control room because of the suddenness of his sister's death and their telepathic bond being severed, which he'd tearfully compared to loosing a limb. Only the next day they'd received a transmission from the Klingons. They wanted to become allies. The catch was that they'd only talk with Thy'lek. T'pol believed this was a trap, so did Telev, Thy'lek wanted to believe it was safe. He was going against his wife's, his pregnant wife's, wishes. He was endangering himself foolishly and unnecessarily as far as she was concerned. They'd argued for over an hour about it and he was still going. She didn't think he was in his right state of mind anymore, he'd muttered concerning things in his sleep that only increased her convictions and there was an almost frightening spark in his eyes. Her inability to truly reach his mind was another reason she was concerned, he was blocking her, something she was unaccustomed to. He didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing; he merely thought she was worrying over nothing, assuring her he was fine. He suddenly paused in his movements and sighed then looked up at her. His brown eyes were as much a storm of emotion as they were two days ago but there was something else that made her wonder what he really thought now. She stared at him blankly but her desire for him to stay was obvious and she knew it. He set down the bag and came up to her, stopping when they were less than a foot apart.

"Ashaya, I don't want to go if we're fighting."

"Then stay and there won't be a problem." she responded, the words seemed to catch in her throat; she didn't care how childish she sounded.

"I can't, the Klingons are expecting me."

"I need you here!" she growled before she could stop herself. "I need you here with me! Your children need you to stay here!" She looked away, fighting her emotions that bubbled within her. He gave her a helpless look and she knew that her desire would not be fulfilled.

"I have to go T'pol." he whispered, "This alliance with the Klingons could help us to win this fight swiftly." He reached out and touched her face. She found herself leaning into it. "I want to be with you, in fact I wish I could take us, you, me, Soval and our unborn daughter somewhere where we could be together and happy, but I can't, the Resistance needs the both of us. Look at me T'pol!" She did so, seeing his fierce devotion to her in his eyes "I love you with every fibre of my being. You are my bond mate, my life and death partner. I need you to know that."

"You make it sound like you'll never come back." she gasped, overwhelmed. He didn't answer at first then simply stroked her cheek softly.

"We'll be together again." he answered and leaning in he brushed his lips against hers. She was surprised, having not expected it at all in the real world. He had tears in his eyes and hugged her tightly. He then went over to the crib and took Soval out. He held his son tightly against him and buried his face into the tiny body. T'pol joined him in a family hug. With Soval still in his arms he knelt before her and kissed her stomach, stroking it softly. "We'll be together again." he promised again. They jumped at a knock on the door. Thy'lek sighed and whispered "Probably Telev." He rose to his feet and passed Soval to her. He picked up his bag and went over to the door, opening it. She followed, Soval resting in her arms; he began to cry as if he knew his father was leaving. Thy'lek gave them both a pained look and shared it with Telev who looked unhappy.

"The Freedom Fighter's waiting." he said stiffly. Thy'lek nodded and looked one more time at his family. T'pol felt tears suddenly spring into her eyes and knew that they weren't his, no, they were hers. She let them pool and then a few fell down her cheeks. She was tired of struggling with the feelings. He moved his hand as if to wipe them away but then pulled back. He hesitated and then dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her neck, his own tears wetting her skin.

"I love you T'pol." he whispered so softly

"I love you Thy'lek." she answered honestly. He kissed her neck softly and then her ear, then he pressed his mouth to hers. She thought Telev may have gasped but she was oblivious to all but her mate, her love, her life. Her life was bound to his; if he died she'd go with him. She clung to him all the tighter and he had to gently pry her off so that he could leave her. She held his hand as long as she could, stretching the limb in order to make the connection last that little longer. He finally pulled away and grabbed his bag and hurried out the door before he could look back again. Telev threw her an apologetic and sympathetic look and then left her with her crying son.

* * *

"Are you-"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure Telev!" Thy'lek snapped angrily, glaring at the younger man. "I wouldn't have been able to do that if I wasn't." He paused and sighed, then pulled a PADD out of a pocket in the bag. "Here!" he held it out to him. As Telev took it Thy'lek said quietly, "If the worst should happen, give this to T'pol."

"But if the worst-" Thy'lek shushed him and said,

"Promise me you'll give this to T'pol."

"But… it won't happen so I… I mean it can't can it you…" he sighed and halted his pathetic and desperate ramblings. "I promise." he swore solemnly. Thy'lek nodded and then hugged him tightly for a moment and then rushed on, no doubt to make sure he actually made it to the transporter. Telev looked down at the PADD and mused, _'If the worst should happen…? What does he mean?'_

"Blue skin gone?" He jumped and turned to see Gral and Sten coming up behind him.

"He is."

"He didn't say goodbye!" Gral grumbled but it was obvious he was hurt.

"Believe me when I say I don't think he could have faced another goodbye, not after leaving T'pol and Soval."

"I gave him my assurance we'd keep an eye on her and attempt to keep her relaxed, in order to ensure a profitable pregnancy." Sten said quietly, even he seemed deeply troubled by this. Telev looked at them and then said darkly,

"And then there were three." They looked at him quizzically, "We started out with five, two are now gone. We need to be careful in our decisions, we won't have Thy'lek to outline all the consequences for us for a while." Two of them chuckled slightly, but then fell quiet as they realised just how badly things seemed to be going, their rock, Thy'lek Shran was now gone, what's more, he'd collapsed and shown that he was not invincible as many soldiers believed and hoped, they were in danger of being found by the Terrans and they were all exhausted. They needed to end this fight, preferably as the victors, but any way would be welcome at this point. They shared looks that were beyond words. Finally Telev said softly

"We'd better get going. We have work to do." They all nodded and walked slowly towards the control room. Telev sighed as he sat down in his chair and brought up the latest information on the Terran fleets, and he tried to concentrate on what he was seeing but he couldn't stop worrying about Thy'lek. He found his mind travelling back to two years ago, when he'd been suspicious of everyone and a man had arrived and helped him to trust.

_(Flashback)_

Telev was practising his shooting and with each shot he imagined he was shooting one of the monsters who'd pulled him into their bed. He felt the pain he'd felt so often, he wanted to scream as his emotions clawed at his insides.

"You be careful or you might just hurt someone you'll regret hurting." A voice told him thoughtfully. He nearly dropped the phaser and whirled around to meet a pair of brown eyes that stared at him curiously.

"What?" he panted, lowering the phaser slowly.

"I said, be careful." repeated the new arrival. "You could do some pretty nasty damage with that, namely to me at the moment since I'm the only live target." He chuckled at his own joke, and leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms loosely around his body.

"I know how to handle a phaser!" Telev snapped,

"I never implied that you couldn't, but even the best of the best can make mistakes." The easy smile was still on his face and it was beginning to annoy Telev. "I know I make mistakes, in fact I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Really?" Despite himself Telev was curious about what the mistake could have been. "What did you do?"

"I murdered a whole crew of Terrans, betrayed my best friends, managed to save one but she doesn't trust me anymore, and blow up a ship from a hundred years into the future from an alternate reality." The stranger told him airily.

"Sounds like you did some good things too."

"But at what cost?" he wondered aloud, "I may have just pointed the phaser at my only surviving family member, and if I lose her… it was because of her I lost my closest friend."

"I don't understand." He did however realise who he was talking to. Thy'lek Shran, the Andorian who single-handed out-witted a whole ship of Terrans and destroyed a massive threat to the Resistance and brought so much new technology to the Resistance. The scientists were in a frenzy over it all. Shran chuckled and shook his head,

"Never mind me. What about you? What was upsetting you?"

"Nothing." Telev said quickly, shaking his head.

"Pretty upsetting nothing." Shran observed, studying him curiously again.

"Fine! I was… imagining that I was shooting people who… hurt me." Shran cocked his head to the side and then said softly

"How did they hurt you?" Telev bowed his head shamefully. He couldn't say it to this man, couldn't admit the truth of what he'd been through. "You know you are very attractive." Shran observed carefully, "I've never seen a face as attractive as yours." Telev's head shot up in alarm as he heard words that he'd heard too many times. Yet there was no lust or desire in Shran's eyes, only comprehension. "You don't have to tell me. I think I know how they hurt you." Shame burned through his veins and anger coursed through after it like sandpaper. He clenched his free hand into a tight fist and willed the pain to go away. He could feel Shran's eyes cutting into him yet he couldn't feel any malice in the intensity, just watchfulness. That was more distressing than anything else.

"Stop staring at me!" he snapped sharply, looking away.

"Sorry." Shran whispered, "It's just… you remind me of someone."

"A whore you had fun with?" he spat venomously, even though he knew that was unfairly cruel to say.

"No." said Shran simply. "Just someone I know, someone I miss." Telev couldn't help but look at him again. His eyes were looking at the ground with a soft sadness in them. He didn't look like the kind of man who could find the courage to destroy a whole ship. Yet, looking at the mutated ridges on his forehead, and then at the very emotional eyes, maybe he had the courage and just didn't let it show. There was something about this Andorian that made Telev trust him. Maybe it was the way he seemed so open, or maybe it was the way he seemed so calm. "Now you're staring at me." he smiled letting his eyes rise off the floor and back to Telev's face. "What's your name?"

"Telev."

"I'm Thy'lek Shran. Call me Thy'lek." Thy'lek smiled at him warmly, pushing away from the wall and letting his arms drop to his sides, "You missed one by the way." He pointed at the targets. Telev looked and saw he was right, he had indeed missed one. He raised the phaser and fired at it, hitting the target dead on. He smiled, but only felt a slight satisfaction. He set the phaser down on the ground after powering it down and looked for Thy'lek who was walking away.

"Wait! Wait up!" he called, jogging over to rejoin him. Thy'lek smiled at him again, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, I was going to see what I could find to eat."

"I'll come with you, I know the way."

"Alright." Thy'lek nodded his head and patted Telev on the shoulder. For once Telev didn't flinch away.

_(End Flashback)_

Telev had had one friend before he'd met Thy'lek and that was Sten, but he wasn't comfortable around anyone else, which was why originally Thy'lek and he had shared quarters, before Thy'lek fell in love with T'pol, after which Telev lived with Sten and still did. Thy'lek was often busy, and so was Telev once Thy'lek put him in charge of Tactical with Sten and Gral, but he would make time, often at night, to talk to Telev, and listen to him. Sometimes they talked about trivial things, and other times they spoke of deeper matters.

_(Flashback)_

"Who do I remind you of?" Telev asked one night as they were clearing away the dinner.

"Hmm?" Thy'lek asked distractedly, "What?"

"Who do I remind you of? You said I reminded you of someone but you never told me who."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oh." Thy'lek set down the plates and turned on the water, his back was to Thy'lek. "Well, you remind me of my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she's on Earth. In the Emperor's palace. She's… his favourite concubine." It took a long time to get all those words, Thy'lek's voice hitched several times and he'd stop and start, telling Telev it wasn't easy for him to talk about his sister.

"And I remind you of her?" Telev asked, feeling oddly hurt that he reminded his friend of his sister because he too had been a slave of that kind. Thy'lek drew in a deep breath and turned around, Telev noted the fading bruises on his skin, the only evidence of his recent encounter with T'pol during her pon farr. He hadn't spoken of it but Telev couldn't help but wonder if he harboured some feelings after the experience for the female Vulcan.

"You remind me of Lissiel, because you still have your fire even after what happened to you, and that's the same as my sister. She's firey, and a fighter, like you. That's why you remind me of her." Telev looked him in the eyes, not hiding his surprise that that was the reason Thy'lek was reminded of his sister. He wanted to ask more questions but, oddly, Thy'lek turned away and began to clean the cutlery and plates, indicating that the conversation was over. Telev stared at the back of his head for a few moments before saying softly,

"I'll, I'll get ready for bed then."

"Mm-hm." Thy'lek hummed as he set the last wet plate to the side and put it in the rack to dry.

"Right then." Telev walked away and quickly changed into his sleeping trousers, leaving his torso bare. Thy'lek came into the bedroom and changed as well, also only wearing trousers. With his back to him Telev could see all the scars that criss-crossed over his friends back. That was the only thing that was good about being a pleasure slave; the Terrans liked their toys to be undamaged so he didn't have many scars, unlike many Andorians. Thy'lek got into his bed and Telev did the same with his own. There was only a small amount of walking room between the beds but it was nice having a bed to oneself. They both fell asleep fairly fast and soon the only movements were from their antennas as they dreamed.

"_No! Please don't!"_

"_Hold still Pretty Boy!"_

"_Please, it hurts!"_

"_Shut up you stupid-"_

"Telev!"

"_Please, no, ah!" _

"TELEV!"

He was slapped sharply across the face and woke up, his eyes wide and his body shaking. Thy'lek hovered above him, his own eyes wide in worry. Telev couldn't help it, he burst into frightened tears.

"Shh. Telev, it's alright." Thy'lek soothed, gently rubbing the cheek he'd had to slap to wake him. Telev tried to stop the tears but he couldn't help it, he'd felt the fear again and he started to have trouble breathing. "Telev, calm down." Thy'lek tried again, and this time he shifted and before Telev knew it, he was sitting in Thy'lek's lap and being rocked like a child. He knew this was stupid, that he was a fully-grown adult, but he felt so safe in the strong arms that he just hid his beautiful face in Thy'lek's neck and cried even harder. "I'm here Telev, you're safe." Thy'lek whispered softly rocking him slowly, and rubbing his back like he really was a baby.

"I, I, I-" Telev tried to speak, but his sobs made that impossible.

"Don't try to talk; calm down first, nothing can hurt you here." He nodded into his neck but didn't try to speak again until his sobs had subsided. "There we go. You're safe here. No one will touch you."

"But they did!" Telev cried, "They touched me everywhere. I tried to stop them but that made it hurt more. I didn't want it! I didn't want it!"

"I know, I know, no one ever wants that kind of treatment Telev. But you're here now, and you're safe." Thy'lek repeated, then he reached his hand up and stroked Telev's cheek soothingly, seemingly thinking. Telev peeked out to watch him, his eyes blue and puffy from crying. He drew in a deep shuddering breath and whispered

"Can it be nice?" Even to his own ears his voice sounded child-like. Thy'lek looked at him questioningly. "Can it be nice to do that?" Thy'lek looked a little embarrassed but finally he nodded

"Yes, it can be nice. Very nice in fact. Once both people want it."

"So you wanted to be with T'pol?" A faint blue blush crept up Thy'lek's cheeks and he tilted his head in embarrassment.

"Well, she wanted me to be with her, and I knew if I said no, and she didn't find another mate she could die. So… well I did it out of friendship, I mean I care about her."

"You care about me don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, we're friends."

"Then…" Telev raised his head and leaned closer to Thy'lek whose eyes widened slightly, "Will you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Show me it can be nice." Telev let his antennas gently rub against Thy'lek's and then leaned over and carefully pressed his lips to his neck, right over a bruise T'pol had made. Thy'lek's whole body stiffened and Telev took that as an indication of interest, so he let one hand stroke the nape of his neck and the other press against Thy'lek's chest. His lips moved down the blue neck, kissing each bruise left by T'pol's fingers. Suddenly Thy'lek shifted and he grabbed Telev's wrists and pushed them away, along with his lips.

"Stop it Telev." he ordered sharply, "I won't do that. You're not ready."

"I think I know when I'm ready." Telev snapped, suddenly not appreciating being treated like a child, unlike a few moments ago. "What's the problem?" Thy'lek seemed to consider his answer and Telev jumped to conclusions. "You don't want me." he whimpered, amazed that this thought could hurt so much. "You don't want me. Why not? Is it because of what they did to me?"

"No." Thy'lek said firmly, "That's not it, you're jumping to conclusions, the wrong ones."

"Then why won't you show me? I want you to show me."

"No you don't, not really, it's just the shock of the dream Telev, you aren't used to being comforted after such an experience."

"I don't want a psychology lesson!" Telev snapped, trying to free his wrists. "I'm not asking you to be in love with me, Andorians can sleep with friends, you told me yourself, and not have to expect anything more than friendship. That's all I'm expecting, friendship from you."

"I am your friend and as your friend I'm telling you this is a bad idea. You're not thinking."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING! YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT I THINK OR FEEL SO STOP TELLING ME!" Telev screamed and struck out, hitting Thy'lek across the face. Thy'lek's head snapped to the side and he lost his grip on Telev. Telev, furious now, his blood boiling and his heart chambers pounding in his ears, lunged at him and pinned him down onto the bed. Thy'lek's eyes widened in shock and the fear Telev suddenly saw made him freeze. What the hell was he doing? He flew away from Thy'lek, and he felt tears suddenly come into his eyes again. What had he just done? Thy'lek sat up and stared at him, his eyes were unreadable. They stared at each other both shocked at what had just happened. Telev's antennas were drooping down to his eyes, and Thy'lek's were likewise lowered. Finally Thy'lek stood up and walked over to him, looking up into his face from his smaller height. Telev often forgot that Thy'lek was shorter than him. Thy'lek studied his face carefully and then suddenly hugged him tightly. Telev stood stock still in shock, but then wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Thy'lek's shoulder.

"It's alright Telev, you'll be all right." Thy'lek promised him before releasing him and giving him a slight push to his own bed while Thy'lek moved to his. Both men lay down on their respective beds and closed their eyes, both silently agreeing not to speak of this night.

The next week Thy'lek told him that he and T'pol were considering beginning the courtship stage of a relationship.

_(End Flashback) _

Telev had never told anyone about that night, and as far as he knew neither had Thy'lek, not even to T'pol. It was their secret, Telev's secret moment of weakness. Yet since then he'd found his memories easier to handle, and although he still had nightmares it was easier to just wake up, roll over and fall back asleep.

"Telev?" He jumped and looked up as someone called his name and realised that they had been for some time.

"Jal! Er, sorry, I was just…" he fumbled as he felt colour rushing into his cheeks.

"Worrying about Thy'lek?" she guessed, smiling at him.

"Y-yes. Yes." It wasn't a lie, he had been thinking about Thy'lek. "I was."

"It was a very bad choice to let him leave." she agreed,

"Well, Jal, we didn't exactly _let_ him leave. You know what Thy'lek's like, once he's set his mind on something there is no going back."

"Doesn't it bother you that you let him leave after not one, but two breakdowns in one day?" she asked as if he hadn't spoken, "Doesn't it bother you that he's heading into an obvious trap?"

"Yes, of course it does, but Thy'lek believes it's safe."

"Thy'lek may be the leader but even leaders can be wrong. It's nice to pretend that's not the case, but one of the problems in the Resistance is that it relies too heavily on Thy'lek. You all rely on him to come up with new ideas, and negotiate with other species. While you may work hard Telev, doesn't it bother that all the pressure you put on Thy'lek attributed to his breakdown?"

"I don't see-" Telev tried to get a word in but it looked like Jal was on a role,

"It takes more than a betrayal to cause an emotional breakdown in a man as strong as Thy'lek." she snapped, her dark green eyes flashing, her arms folded across her chest. "What about T'pol? She's so heavily relied on in the science department that it's a miracle she hasn't broken down herself, or worse suffered a miscarriage. The whole Resistance is leaning on them, can't you see that?" Telev looked at her with a creased brow and anxious eyes. She was voicing the very things he'd been worrying about before. He wasn't fool enough to see how stressed out Thy'lek was and how tired T'pol was, even if she believed the others were fussing over her.

"Well what can we do, Thy'lek's long gone by now."

"Call him back! Tell him we're not meeting with the Klingons. Lie! Say that they cancelled, just do something, and get him back before he gets himself killed."

"She's right." Sten said softly, nearly giving Telev a heart attack. He hadn't known he was there, he'd been so intent on Jal. "We have to call him back now! We've been foolish." Telev quickly brought up the comm. and keyed in commands to open a channel to the Freedom Fighter, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Hmm, this chapter either ruined or improved the characters. I'm not sure which it is. I like the relationship between Shran and Telev but what do you guys think? Good idea, bad or just plain nonsensical?

But little Shran, you know that he'd be adorable. :-)

Night's Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Another update! Yayness! I'm terrified about this chapter. (Prepares to hide under her desk)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Thy'lek stared out the window, watching the stars whizzing by, his hands around a cup of nearly cold, untouched camomile tea. He didn't even drink the stuff, but T'pol had often told him it was soothing so he'd thought he'd give it a try. Now though he didn't think he could stomach it. He looked away from the stars and down at his hands that were clutching the mug. He shivered suddenly and looked around the mess hall. It was devoid of all life except himself and he felt so alone all of a sudden. He had no connection with his sister, and he had trouble reaching T'pol and Soval too. He'd never felt so alone in all his life. The only time he could think of that was like this was when he was eighteen and had just arrived on the Avenger.

_(Flashback)_

Thy'lek shifted where he stood, waiting for his new commander to arrive along with five other new arrivals, two Terrans, a Vulcan and two Orions. He looked from one face to the other without moving his head hoping to find someone he could become friends with. He saw nothing with all five. Suddenly the door opened and he quickly straightened his back more.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a tall man, with many medals pinned to his uniform as he entered with an entourage. He had blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, with a small goatee of the same colour. He did not look like someone who would be crossed. "Two lieutenant commanders," One of the Terrans and one of the Orions, "two lieutenants, "The other Orion and the Vulcan, "and an ensign." He chuckled as he looked Thy'lek over. "A very short ensign at that." The Terrans all chuckled, while Thy'lek stared at the wall, "Tell me your name ensign."

"Thy'lek Shran sir."

"Thy'lek Shran…" he repeated softly, nodding. "Well Ensign Shran, I assume you're here to assist in kitchen." The captain laughed, his eyes glinting coldly. Thy'lek shook his head,

"No sir, I was assigned to engineering."

"Oh where you now?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought I was getting a lieutenant for my engines." The captain raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything about that sir; all I know are my orders."

"Which were?"

"To work in engineering on the I.S.S Avenger." For a brief moment Thy'lek looked into the captain's eyes and then quickly looked away.

"How old are you ensign?"

"Eighteen sir."

"A child!" laughed another Terran, "He can't possibly be the engineer we requested."

"And yet here he is." The captain said softly, walking around Thy'lek who felt his stomach jump in nervousness. He wanted to say that he was indeed an engineer that knew what he was doing. He'd been the best in his class, gotten the highest marks, but unless he was asked, he wasn't able to say so. "Lieutenant Soval!" The Vulcan that had accompanied the captain stepped forward, his hands behind his back.

"Yes Captain Black?"

"Until I've had a word with Starfleet about this child, he can be your assistant. Just keep him out of trouble."

"And if he fusses, just give him a bottle." laughed the other Terran.

"Enough Commander. The rest of you follow Commander Aafjes and he'll assign you to your duties. Quarters will be assigned later. Lieutenant Soval, take Ensign Shran with you."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Soval nodded, and he looked at Thy'lek who looked away sharply. He felt so angry, he was not a child! He glared at the floor while the others all filed out. Once the door shut Lieutenant Soval spoke,

"You may relax now, they are gone." Thy'lek obeyed to the military rule, assuming the 'at ease' position. "My name is Soval."

"Thy'lek Shran." Still Thy'lek looked at the ground.

"I would prefer it if you looked at me." Soval said blandly. Slowly Thy'lek looked up and met the Vulcan's eyes. "Better." he nodded, "You should consider yourself lucky."

"How so?"

"The captain isn't overly fond of Andorians, at least for personal use, otherwise you might have found yourself being his personal assistant instead of my professional one." The word professional had an odd effect on him, he felt relieved because it meant there was no chance, not that there had been much of one before considering this man's species, that he'd be pulled into a bed against his will, but he also felt sad because it was clear he would not make friends with this Vulcan.

"Lucky me." he said dryly. Then he said before he could stop himself, "I'm a good engineer, regardless of my age. I was the best in my class."

"I'm sure you were, and in fact I'm positive that Captain Black knows that. However he likes to pick one new arrival to humiliate and he'll either pick the youngest or the most skilled, and you unfortunately are both, as well as being Andorian. As Terrans say, you did not stand a chance." Thy'lek bowed his head again. Just his luck. "Come, I shall show you around and then take you to the mess hall, for it is nearly time for lunch." He looked up almost shyly again at the Vulcan, and for a single second the dark eyes seemed to twinkle at him in friendship. He couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips. Things suddenly looked a little better.

_(End Flashback)_

Thy'lek frowned as he stared into his mug, through the murky brown depths. He wondered what T'pol was doing right now?

"Oh Spirits what am I doing?" he asked aloud, he wasn't even gone two hours and already he was wondering what his wife was doing. "What the hell am I doing? Why am I here? I should have sent Telev- no scratch that, Telev has no patience for Klingons- Sten! I should have sent Sten out here. He'd be well able to negotiate with the Klingons, spirits know I'm not fit to do it. Not after what happened, oh Lissiel, if only you could see me now, I'm really loosing my mind, I mean I'm… I'm talking to a mug of brown water!" He shoved the mug away sharply and it nearly tipped over. He looked out the window again and he closed his eyes, breathing out his frustrations like he'd been shown by T'pol.

'_Breath out the anger, breath in the calm.'_

His face relaxed marginally and he felt a bit better. Until he let himself actually think about the situation and then there was a dull thud as he let his mutated forehead hit the table.

He.

Was.

Such.

An.

IDIOT!

What the hell was he doing here? He'd just abandoned his wife, his _pregnant_ wife, and his five month old son for an obvious trap. What kind of husband and father was he? Certainly not one worthy of Andorian blood. A man's duty was to his family. Tradition was that Andorian men were meant to stay at home and do the housework, take the main hand in raising the children, care for the pregnant wife. Women on Andoria did most of the outdoor work, they were stronger than men. It didn't matter that T'pol was Vulcan, the rules still applied. There was an old joke on Andoria, _'As long as the woman can pin the man to the ground the rules apply, no matter the species.'_

Well, T'pol could certainly pin him down, pregnant or not, if she had a mind to, although unless the situation was one of a more… interesting nature, he'd put up one hell of a fight. An Andorian does not surrender. So why was he just sitting there heading into a trap? He jumped to his feet and pressed the comm. button on the wall.

"Shran to bridge."

"Go ahead?"

"Bring us about. I'm afraid we must cancel our dinner date with the Klingons."

"Yes sir." He could almost hear the smile in the woman's voice

"I never liked gagh anyway." He muttered to himself. He hoped he wasn't too late to go back, but if he was… well at least he'd done what he could for his boy.

* * *

**T'pol** sat at her consol on the bridge, going over details of their plan once again. She knew the odds were 50:50 that this would work and she wanted to ensure they, as humans would say, 'Got as good as they could'. She was fine-tuning a minor point when the door of the lift hissed open. She looked up to see her counterpart enter the bridge. She would admit to feeling surprise at the sight of her, she hadn't laid eyes on her in several days and given the rumours she'd heard she'd assumed that she'd be with her husband.

'_Perhaps Shran has recovered.' _

"Hello T'pol." she greeted blandly as she always made sure her voice was. Her counterpart nodded to her,

"I have come to see if you wished to look over the plan again."

"I have just been doing so, I do not believe we can improve on the details any more." she responded. _T'pol_ nodded, and **T'pol** could tell she was disappointed. Perhaps she wanted a distraction, to take her mind off something unpleasant. "However perhaps a fresh pair of eyes will be able to do more." _T'pol_ nodded in what may have been gratitude. "We can work in the science room."

"That is agreeable." She stood up and they both re-entered the lift. As they went down **T'pol** felt compelled to engage her counterpart in conversation.

"I have heard rumours that your husband is ill. If so I hope he recovers." _T'pol_ shifted and said softly

"The rumours were true to a point. Thy'lek collapsed from the severing of his telepathic bond with his sister when she was killed." She drew in a deep breath, "He was out of bed the next day… he's not here any more."

"What do you mean?" **T'pol** couldn't imagine where the Andorian could have gone, leaving his wife behind, only a moment in their presence had shown her the depth of their connection.

"…We received a message from the Klingons claiming they want an alliance with us, however they would only speak with Thy'lek, face to face and he's now on his way to meet them."

"That is a fortunate thing is it not? The Klingons will no doubt be powerful allies."

"I believe it is a trap, we've already determined that the Tholians are working against us with the Terrans and you are part of that attack."

"We are?" She twitched an eyebrow and stared at the face that was so like her own and yet… so much more expressive. Her eyes were shining, as if she was constantly fighting tears and she looked very tired. Her hand continuously rubbed her stomach though she was unaware of her actions.

"You were brought here to distract us, distract Thy'lek, he's the leader and he has final say in many things. The Terrans knew he'd attempt to help you, which meant he'd most likely forget about other things." She stared at her for many moments and then said simply

"I am sorry."

"It was not your doing, you are as much puppets in this as we are." The door opened and **T'pol** lead the way to the science room. As they sat down to begin their work _T'pol_ said softly, "He was the one I needed that night."

"I beg your pardon?" She looked up and said

"When I entered my Pon Farr I didn't want anyone but him, I only wanted Thy'lek that first night, and for the duration of it he was all I ever wanted. I believe I may have… come to love him before I even entered my cycle."

"I have only entered Pon Farr once, and that was not a natural experience. Yet you have entered it naturally, I wonder how, especially since there is only two years of a difference between us. Was it your attraction to him that triggered it?" _T'pol_ stayed quiet for some time and **T'pol** was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer.

"When one is unbonded and has a sexual relationship with someone outside of the cycle it can disrupt it. If it were an emotion I would be ashamed to speak of this." Despite her words **T'pol** could see she was indeed ashamed about it. "When I was very young, in my twenty-second year, I had a sexual encounter with someone, and the experience triggered the beginnings of my Pon Farr, but not for another year. Since then, every seven years, I have gone through it." _T'pol's_ eyes were fixed on the consol as she spoke and her fingers gripped the PADD tightly. **T'pol** spoke quietly

"I did not know that was possible."

"I believe that since your Vulcan is free and of its own that it is uncommon to have relations outside of the cycle. No doubt it is considered distasteful to do so and therefore kept quiet. In a universe where Terrans rule, it is common for both genders of Vulcan to have their cycle interrupted, so it is common knowledge."

"Does the cycle always become disrupted?"

"Not always, some don't seem to have that issue. Why do you ask?" She had been honest with her; she ought to do the same.

"I had a relationship with someone and I wonder if it will trigger the cycle."

"When did you have this relationship?"

"Approximately a year and a half ago."

"Hmm… you said you went through the cycle but it was not of natural means."

"Correct and I was unable to… procure a mate. A treatment cancelled the effects. That was before I had a relationship."

"Perhaps that disrupted the cycle in a different manner; perhaps it has been reset if you will, so that you will go into it every seven years thence. You may enter the cycle again in five years."

"Less more than likely. Thank you for the warning."

"Of course, thank you for not being offended by my honesty and openness."

"Not at all." She considered the conversation and decided it was a good thing she'd been so open about her concerns. They would have bothered her otherwise. They worked out the final touches of the plan and then **T'pol** asked her if she wanted to join her for dinner. She agreed. They went to the mess hall, it was busy at this time, and many people stared at them in wonder as they got their food and sat down.

"Do they make you uncomfortable?"

"I am fine. I'd rather curious stares than any other kind of stare." she answered calmly, beginning to eat her salad. They ate and conversed softly, and eventually _T'pol_ asked

"Forgive me for being curious, but who did you have a relationship with?" **T'pol** hesitated and then answered

"Commander Tucker." There was a faint look of surprise on her otherwise blank face.

"I see."

"He is nothing like the Tucker you once knew."

"I believe you, I'm more surprised because I also had an encounter with Commander Tucker, although it was out of necessity rather than any attraction."

"Pon Farr?"

"Yes. He made sure never to let me forget it either." The pregnant Vulcan sipped her tea and her eyes wandered to stare out the window. The planet was visible from their position and she viewed it thoughtfully.

"Ironic, isn't it, the place where the main Resistance base lies looks almost like Earth."

"It is somewhat ironic." she agreed, "How is your son?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the child on that planet that was of her blood. Maybe not really but she couldn't help but think of him like that.

"He longs for his father, Thy'lek plays with him and can make him smile far more than I."

"I'm sure he will return soon."

"I… hope so." she said it so softly it was almost impossible to hear. **T'pol** stared at her thoughtfully and wondered just what her thoughts were. Suddenly _T'pol_ stood up and walked towards the window, halting a few feet away. She widened her eyes and clutched her stomach. There was a look of absolute fear and horror on her face and she whirled around to stare at **T'pol** for a moment and then she screamed. "THY'LEK!"

She collapsed to the ground and her whole body began to convulse. The guards were at her side in an instant. **T'pol** jumped to her feet and rushed over. Her counterpart's eyes were rolling around and she screamed again, her whole body jerked and aquamarine blood began to pour from her body. At once **T'pol** knew the unborn child was dead. Tears poured down the other's cheeks and she screamed for her husband again.

"Get away! Get away!" an Andorian guard shouted at the gathered people. Suddenly _T'pol_ stiffened, her whole body seeming to rise of the ground and then it went limp. She wasn't breathing! **T'pol** knelt down and took her hand, it was lifeless in her grasp. She realised with un-suppressible horror that the woman was dead. The aquamarine blood that poured from her body travelled along the floor, spreading in all directions. The silence was deafening as they all absorbed this. The Resistance guards looked like their world had been turned upside down.

"They're both dead." gasped the Andorian, tears in his eyes. _Both?_

"No, no he can't be!" exclaimed an Orion. _He?_

"Well why else would this have happened?" the Andorian screamed in distress. "You saw it! She's dead! So is Shran!" T'pol looked up in shock, what was he talking about? She still clutched the cooling hand of her counterpart, whose face was contorted in agony and filled with grief. The tears were drying on the skin, marking their tracks. The hair was splayed out dramatically and the eyes were staring at the ceiling. Slowly, reluctantly, she reached out and closed them softly. She fought the feelings welling up within her and quickly imagined her white logic covering the black emotions. It helped somewhat and she felt herself relax slightly. The door to the mess opened and Captain Archer, Doctor Phlox and Gral entered the room. Phlox pushed his way through the shocked crowd and paused at the sight before him. He then knelt down and began to scan her body, no doubt to determine what had killed her. Gral groaned and teetered where he stood and Captain Archer put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Thy'lek!" he moaned loudly sounding grief stricken. T'pol was beginning to wonder why they kept speaking of Shran when it was his wife that was dead. She looked back at Phlox, who said softly,

"Neurological shock, and complete system failure. Even if I'd gotten here sooner I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"What caused it?" asked Archer softly

"What do you think?" shrieked the Andorian who'd spoken before. "Our leader, Thy'lek Shran is dead! That's what caused it!" Archer looked at T'pol for an explanation, but she stared back un-answering. She didn't have an explanation.

"I don't understand."

"Andorian mates will follow each other everywhere, even into death." said Gral softly "If one is killed the bond being severed between them will kill the one who isn't dead already. Something went wrong with the Klingons, if it was even really the Klingons. Thy'lek must have been killed and his wife followed him like she knew she would." T'pol looked down at the woman she knelt beside and felt strange respect within her blooming for this woman. She'd known that this could happen if she married Shran and yet she still did it. She swallowed hard and stood up.

"We should move her."

"Agreed. We'll do it." Gral seemed detached and slightly off kilter. He was in shock T'pol realised. At once several guards walked away, one asking Archer where a stretcher and sheets could be found. They all avoided looking at her. No doubt it was too hard to see her because of her resemblance to the other T'pol. Archer, after telling them where to find the items, beckoned her and she slowly followed him. When they were out of earshot Archer spoke quietly.

"Gral came to tell us that the sector of space we need to go to is clear now. We can leave." he was quiet and almost sounded regretful.

"You do not sound pleased."

"I should be but now I can't be, Shran and T'pol are dead, the Resistance will go to pieces I think, they relied on Shran too much. I don't feel right just leaving like this."

"But what could we do to assist them?" she asked logically. He shook his head,

"I don't know, but I just don't feel right about leaving them now."

"You are affected quite deeply by these deaths?" She wasn't quite sure why this seemed strange to her.

"I barely knew them, either of them, but… I just grew to like them. Shran was… he was such a thoughtful person and he was so… sad and determined, so strong. And she, to marry him even with that sort of risk, God!" he gasped, looking lost. She made a hesitant suggestion

"Perhaps the sector will remain deserted for a long enough time so that we may pay final respects."

"Yeah, maybe, it'll happen soon I think, they wouldn't waste too much time." She nodded and then her whole form stiffened, and her eyes widened by a fraction. "What is it?" he asked in concern. She looked at him and half gasped,

"What about their son?"

* * *

(Dives under her desk in fear) Oh my God! What have I done? I'm so evil! I killed them both! Didn't see that coming I bet! Don't come after me for it, pretty please:-)

Night's Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long but I was unsure if I was happy with this or not. Summer holidays are coming up in less then two weeks and I'm already working on the sequel so hopefully I'll update more often.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Telev sat in a small room where only three days ago a man had wept his soul out, mourning for his supposed failure. A man seemed to break in this room. He scowled deeply and turned the PADD in his hands around over and over again. How could this be? How could that powerful pair be gone just like that? Almost no drama, no magic, just sudden and quick as if they were meaningless, that their lives had been completely pointless. It was not so! They' touched so many hearts, affected so many people, altered so many lives… how could they be gone? It wasn't possible. He gripped the PADD tightly in his hands till it gave a warning crack and he had to stop. His eyes stung from crying earlier and his throat was raw from his shouts of pain.

"Damn you Thy'lek!" he gasped now, feeling anger mixed with grief. "Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you listen to T'pol?" He swallowed hard and stood up abruptly. His feet took him away from the heavy aired room, he let them take him wherever, he didn't care anymore.

"Telev?" He nearly had a heart attack at the familiar voice and spun around to face T'pol. But not their T'pol. No it was the Terran's T'pol. He scowled angrily at her, wishing she would go away.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I wish to see T'pol and Shran's son." she answered straightforwardly.

"Why?" He couldn't hide the snarl in his voice as his instincts told him to protect the child his best friend had adored with all his heart.

"I am concerned for his well being." she admitted almost with out hesitation. He frowned at her for many moments and then said, turning away,

"Follow me." He lead her to the nursery where there was a child screaming as if in agony. "That's Soval." he informed her curtly trying to hide the fact that the screams hurt him like a knife going through his chest. And he knew what that was like.

"I suspected as much." she answered calmly. He scowled even more. In the nursery all the children save one were silent, as if they too were in mourning. Sheli, the Denobulan was doing her best to sooth Soval who was screaming bloody murder. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock when she saw T'pol, but then understanding entered her eyes and she looked back at the screaming child. He looked so distressed that Telev's heart broke to see him like this. He thought of how happy the little family was when they were together and his heart shattered even more to think that it would never be so again.

T'pol stared at the child being rocked, unable to tear her eyes away. She saw so much of his father within him and not just in the obvious feature such as skin tone and antennas, but in his face was a striking resemblance, particularly in the nose, which turned up significantly. But the eyes and ears were like her own. Instinctively she reached out for him and Sheli, after a slight hesitation, handed him over. She held him to her and stared at the emotional, distressed face. His cheeks were marked by his tears, which poured from his eyes just like his mother's had been when she died. His eyes suddenly opened and looked at her curiously. She held her breath as he seemed to study her. He was clearly bewildered. This woman who held him looked like his mother and yet he didn't have that connection with her that he'd had with the woman who'd given birth to him. His cries subsided and he went almost eerily quiet. T'pol tightened her grip on him as his antennas moved forward curiously, touched by the adorable gesture. She was unaware of the looks being sent her way by those around her. She was unaware of Telev and Sheli sharing a significant look. All she saw was this child that was by almost all technicalities her son. She suddenly felt an urge within her to run back to Enterprise with this baby in her arms and take him with her. Never mind that he was a different T'pol's son. Now, as far as she was concerned, he was hers. Her logic argued that he wasn't, that he was someone else's but her instincts were telling her it didn't matter, he was hers by blood. Telev suddenly cleared his throat.

"Look, I've got to go, but…" he held up a PADD, "take this. Thy'lek said to me to give it to T'pol if the worst should happen. Well, the worst has happened, and you're T'pol so I suppose that I am fulfilling my promise by giving it to you." He held it out to her. She was going to take it but didn't want to put Soval down. She shifted him awkwardly to rest against her body with his head on her shoulder, so she had a free arm. Once he was reasonably comfortable she took the PADD and then Telev turned to walk away.

"Telev?" she called. He looked back at her. "Do you know what happened to Sh- to Thy'lek?" He sighed and his eyes took on a miserable look.

"It was a fleet of Terran and Tholian ships. Thy'lek didn't stand a chance. We tried to call them back but there was some kind of jamming signal and we couldn't reach them."

"Will you be having a ceremony for him and his wife?"

"Yes, it will be at 2300 hours. Why?"

"Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and I wish to attend if that is acceptable." Telev looked unsure.

"I'll check with Sten and Gral but I suppose…" he shrugged, "Not like it'll make much of a difference to them, being dead and all." He grimaced as the words left his mouth, clearly he was having difficulty saying the words. He turned on his heels and left. T'pol looked down at Soval who seemed to be nodding off. She searched for a chair and, sighting one, went and sat in it, letting him rest more in her lap, as well as in her arms. She made sure he was comfortable and then began to read what was on the PADD.

_T'pol,_

_If you're reading this, it means the worst has happened and I am dead. If I'm dead then you, who are reading this, you are not my T'pol. You are not my wife, because if I am dead then so is she and that means so is our unborn daughter. I won't pretend that writing those words isn't unbearably painful. The mere thought of it is too terrible to put into words, so I will not try. If my wife is dead, then you are the T'pol from the other universe, the one where hope exists in some form or another for so many people. I know Telev well enough to know he will give you this even though I only said give it to T'pol. You may not believe this but in my life there were only two hopes, and that was my son and wife. If she, after all she went through at the hands of the Terrans (things I shall never repeat), can still hope for a peace, still believe in goodness, then hope truly exists. I won't continue, I know that sort of talk will make you uncomfortable, and please don't deny it, it isn't respectful to lie to the dead, I just need you to know that I did truly love my wife. Our love created the child I know you will hold in your arms soon if you have not already. I ask, no, I plead with you to take that child and bring him with you to your universe. I can't bear the thought, having already lost one child if you are reading this, of my beloved son living his life in this universe. I know it is a great thing to ask, but I plead with you to take him with you. Let him experience true freedom like his mother and I wanted so dearly. T'pol, if Soval stays here, and the Resistance falls, he will be killed in the most horrible of ways just because we were his parents. I love my son so much, I would give anything to ensure his happiness. Even if you do not wish to care for him, please take him to the Shran in your universe. I know he will care for him, we may be different, but I know this as a fact, the other me will care for Soval. If you are wondering about timelines and other things such as that then stop, believe me, it does you no good. You cannot go against nature. Time is a part of nature and anyone who thinks he can control time is a bigger fool than I was. Once more T'pol I plead with you to take him. Please save my son! You cannot ever know how much it would mean to my wife and I. We might even have asked had we still be alive. If you agree then all I ask is that you take the file 'Hope' from my private files in our homes main computer. It contains pictures and letters my love and I wanted to give to him when he was old enough. _

_Peace and long life T'pol, _

_Thy'lek Shran._

T'pol reread the letter several times, touched by the desperation of it. She was a tab perturbed by the way Shran had been able to predict her actions. How had he known she'd go to see his son? How had he known she'd be uncomfortable with his declaration of love to her counterpart despite how sweet it was? She took in a deep breath to calm herself and her eyes flicked to the babe now fast asleep in her arms. How had he known that she would consider taking his son with her? Oh it may not have been said in the letter but it was obvious he'd known she would otherwise he would not have risked writing the letter alone and would have maybe approached her himself. She knew now that she could never leave the child behind. Abruptly she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Hey!" She froze and turned around as Sheli hurried over angrily, "Where do you think you're taking him? Give me Soval!" She reached out for the child clearly intent on taking him by force if necessary. T'pol turned away and partly curled her body up around the small creature.

"I am taking him with me." she stated calmly.

"Oh really?" The sky blue eyes flashed dangerously and T'pol reminded herself that this wasn't the type of Denobulan she was used to dealing with, a glance down at the dagger at her hip confirmed that.

"Yes." she said, keeping her voice calm and bland as a Vulcan's was meant to be. "Thy'lek requested that I take him with me to my universe."

"Oh he did?" The same sarcastic questioning as before.

"Indeed, in this letter." T'pol held it up but when Sheli reached for it she pulled it back, "It's contents are of a personal nature. I believe Thy'lek wished for myself only to read it." Why was she suddenly referring to him as Thy'lek?

"Then you are not going anywhere with that child." Sheli fixed her with firm and dangerous gaze. By now every adult in the nursery was watching them. T'pol's logic told her to allow Sheli to read the letter, but another part of her said to keep its contents private, to honour a lost soul's last request. She debated inwardly when someone came up behind her. Looking she recognised the tall young Vulcan as Sten.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly, stepping so that he was between the two women.

"She's trying to steal Soval!" Sheli exclaimed, "She claims Thy'lek asked her to." Sten's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, but nothing else on his face moved.

"I see." He turned to T'pol who clutched onto the child. His eyes moved between the babe and the woman. "When did Thy'lek ask you to take his son?"

"In this letter, Telev just gave it to me." she explained, Sten made a move to take the letter and once again she withdrew it. "I don't wish you to read it, it was addressed to me."

"You can understand our reluctance to believe you."

"I am Vulcan and we do not lie in my universe. I have not abandoned that practise here."

"Yet if Vulcans did lie then stating you always spoke the truth could easily be such a lie." Sheli frowned very slightly in confusion. "However… I am inclined to believe you, Thy'lek said you and our T'pol became friends in the short time you've known each other. I will trust my instincts and trust your word." He turned back to Sheli who gaped at him, "Let her take Soval, Surak knows nothing worse can happen to him with them than if he remains here."

"What do you mean?" T'pol asked sharply. Sten gazed at her stoically,

"Our sensors detected a large fleet of Terran ships on a course that will bring them straight here. They'll be here within a day." Sheli gasped and Sten, forgoing the Vulcan distaste for touch, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. To T'pol he said quietly, "You should hurry."

"Thy'lek wished I take a file from their home's main computer, it contains letters and images they wished him to have."

"I will take you myself so no one else stops you."

"I'd appreciate it." She shifted Soval in her arms slightly and Sheli, who seemed to be in some kind of shock, suddenly said,

"Wait!" She turned and went to a crib, pulling out a blanket. "It's cold outside. Wrap him up warmly. He doesn't quite have his father's resistance to the cold." She kissed the top of his head as she wrapped the blanket around him. T'pol could see she cared for Soval, cared for every child within the room. The two women shared a look and an understanding passed between them. "Take good care of him."

"I will. I promise." she assured her. Sten beckoned her and said,

"Perhaps you should alert Captain Archer to your plans." She realised he was right, she ought to alert her captain. Still holding Soval she took out her communicator and they continued on as she contacted Enterprise.

"T'pol to Enterprise."

"_Enterprise here, what's up T'pol?" _Captain Archer's voice, heavy and sad despite the light words, came through.

"Captain, I simply wished to inform you that I shall be returning within the hour and I shall be bringing Soval, Shran and T'pol's son, with me." There was a silence for a moment and she wondered briefly if the communicator had stopped functioning.

"_I see."_ Archer said finally, clearly unsure of what else to say.

"His father wrote a letter to me asking that I take him. I am at present going to retrieve some items from their home for him."

"_Need any help?"_ She looked at Sten questioningly and he shook his head.

"I doubt it."

"No captain I believe we have everything under control." She knew he was simply refusing because there were other Resistance members that would not tolerate a human being in their presence. "I should be returning within the hour."

"_Ok then, Enterprise out."_ She closed the communicator and once it was returned to her pocket she resettled Soval in her arms. Despite how small and light he was her arms were beginning to become stiff. She began to wonder if his parents carried him everywhere. As if reading her mind Sten said

"Thy'lek designed a sling for him since his grip isn't as strong as an Andorians."

"I beg your pardon?" Sten lead her up a stairs as he explained.

"Young Andorians possess an incredible grip, so that they can grip onto the clothes of their parents, freeing the parent's, usually the father's, hands so they can continue working unhampered."

"Intriguing."

"Indeed." He stopped at a door and opened it slowly. He led the way and T'pol stepped into the place her counterpart and Shran had called home. It was of poor quality by any standards she held and loosely furnished, yet it was clean and supplied what little comfort and need it could. Dust had not yet begun to gather and there was still the faint smell of plomeek soup coming from the tiny kitchen, her favourite root and everything. She noted also the lone figure in the room. He was short, squat and slouched.

"Gral?" Sten questioned quietly.

"I remember the last time I was here." Gral said dazedly, "The blue skin had cooked a good meal and my wife and T'pol were clearing up. We sat here and I remember having the best argument with him. We argued, and shouted till we were hoarse and T'pol told us to quiet so we wouldn't wake Soval. Strange though, I can't quite remember the topic." T'pol stared at the man and compared him to the Gral in her universe. So much more reserved and yet… so much more open. She found herself remembering how things went when it came for Gral to leave Enterprise after he and Shran, along with Captain Archer, began their discussions of peace. The Captain had been quite happy to say goodbye for the simple reason that he was sick and tired of the way both Tellerite and Andorian had just thrown caution to the wind and hurled insults at each other left, right and centre. Yet Shran had been upset to see his new friend leaving. His antennas had been drooping slightly as he and Gral shared parting insults and it seemed as if the Captain couldn't get rid of Gral fast enough, muttering that the two could go at it all day. She quickly returned to the present to see that Gral had gotten to his feet and had just noticed her. A look of obvious pain crossed his face as he said with little gusto,

"What are you doing here skinny?"

"She's taking Soval with her." Sten spoke for her, she was grateful, it sounded better if he said it. "Thy'lek wrote to her and asked it of her."

"Oh? Did he leave me a letter?" Gral looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not." Sten said with what sounded like regret in his voice.

"Oh." Gral looked away, and then said, "I'll be in the control room."

"Gral!" Sten stepped closer and spoke in an undertone. "We must speak with them soon."

"Yes, soon, after the funeral." Gral said, a hitch in his voice at the word funeral. He then left as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Did Thy'lek's letter say where to find the items?"

"In a file in the main computer, it is called Hope."

"How appropriate. Soval was indeed Thy'lek's hope." Sten said more to himself than her. He went over to the consol on the kitchen table and keyed in a few commands. She joined him and he pointed out the right file, opening it up. Within it were letters, hundreds of them. T'pol noted the dates of some of them, and some of them were written before Soval had been born, one seemed to have been written just after T'pol had conceived. Along with the letters were many pictures and one caught her eye. It was of her counterpart, sleeping, and Soval was asleep behind her head, splayed out over her hair. Underneath the pictures were little comments. It was quite touching and she knew Soval, when he was older, would appreciate it. Sten said "I'll have this all downloaded for you and while we wait we can pack some items for him." She nodded in agreement. "Set him in the crib, we can leave it to last." Again she nodded and he noted her silence. "Are you well?"

"I am fine." she said, "Though I am a bit… overwhelmed by it all."

"You mean the obvious and passionate emotions Thy'lek displays even though he is no longer with us?"

"Yes, that is overwhelming in itself. However I was more referring to the idea of being a mother to this child."

"I am sure you shall adapt." Sten told her kindly, although his voice remained emotionless. She followed him into the bedroom and laid Soval in the crib, noting the small, cartoon-like version of a sehlat. It was similar to how humans made the dangerous creature of a bear into a cuddly soft toy that bore very little actual resemblance to the creature it was named after. She lifted it up and found herself wanting to hold it close and bury her face in the soft furry material. She fought the desire and merely examined the toy.

"Sheli made that for Soval before he was born." Sten informed her. "Thy'lek said that he cannot sleep without it." As if to prove his point Soval let out a small moan and his tiny hands seem to grope for something. She set the toy down and he grabbed it in a tiny fist and yanked it closer to him. He calmed then. Sten meanwhile had taken out a bag and had been packing clothes for him. He suddenly paused as if a thought had occurred to him and he went to a drawer and from within it, removed something made of silk and was blue. He then took out something made of brown material. He brought them over and unfolded the blue item first. Before T'pol's eyes it was revealed to be a dress made of silk. She knew its style was Andorian straight away.

"This was T'pol's." Sten explained, "It was the most precious item of clothing to her, despite how illogical it is, for the simple reason that it was made by many of her friends for her wedding to Thy'lek. She wore it only once after that." He did not say when only held it out to her. "I believe it is appropriate that you take it." She took it and marvelled at the silk, it was very beautiful, and the obvious skill required to weave the cloth appealed even to her logic. "Will you be seeing Thy'lek's counterpart?" She looked up and then said, carefully folding the dress,

"I do not know. He is busy, as are we, and I may not see him for a very long time."

"You do not approve of him?" Sten raised an eyebrow at her and she said

"He is a difficult person to… get along with. His distaste for Vulcans only adds to that."

"Yet I believe I sense something else in your voice. Perhaps, despite your ridged dislike of him, there is something about him you find appealing."

"I can assure you there isn't." she stated calmly although there was a part of her that was not enjoying this conversation and wished it would end. He raised both his eyebrows and held up the brown item. She had an instinct she knew what it was.

"These are the robes Thy'lek wore on their wedding. I think T'pol would have approved if you gave them to him at some point." Slightly confused as to why he'd said T'pol and not Thy'lek she took it and placed it carefully in the bag. Regardless of her opinions on the Shran in her universe, she still felt the one here was owed respect. They pack a few more handmade toys into the bag and then more practical items such as nappies and the items required for such a change. Sten gave her the PADD once it had completed its download. "I took the liberty of adding a few extra things, such as lullabies and a recipe for a meal Soval favours."

"Thank you." she said it with as much sincerity as she could, she truly appreciated his gesture. It was obvious, despite his suppressed emotions that he cared a great deal for the little family. "I believe we have everything." She looked around and then her eyes fell on the crib.

"Not quite. Lie Soval on the bed and I will begin to take the crib apart." She nodded and carefully and, slightly awkward, scooped out the babe. He snuffled in his sleep and then fell silent. She carefully set him in the very middle of the bed so he could not roll off any direction. Sten was quickly taking the crib apart and she went to assist him. Soval chose that moment to begin crying. "Go and care for him. I shall complete this task." Sten told her. She returned to the bed and picked him up. However her touch was not sufficient to sooth him. She began to rock him and then decided he must be hungry. "Where could I find something to feed him?"

"In the kitchen, the cabinet near the stove." he told her without looking up from his job. It suddenly occurred to her that it was going to be difficult to fit all of this into her quarters but she didn't wish to refuse. She settled the crying Soval in her arms and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Locating the correct cabinet she opened it and found a bottle and what looked like a formula. She took it and sniffed it slightly. Her nose wrinkled in distaste, however it said on the container, handwritten in Vulcan, 'Will not go out till next month.' There was a date underneath it so she assumed it was safe to feed to him. One handed she filled the bottle and screwed the rubber nozzle on it. She lifted it and slipped it into his mouth. At once he started to suck hungrily. Then he suddenly began to cry again and spat out some of the formula. Sten came out with the bag and the crib taken apart and the pieces tied together.

"Is there a problem?"

"He does not seem to want the formula." Sten came over and said, an eyebrow raised,

"Did you heat it first?" She looked at him, fighting the feeling of embarrassment.

"No." If she hadn't known better she would have sworn he smiled.

"Allow me." He took the bottle and she rocked Soval to try and quiet him as he warmed the bottle. Thankfully it didn't take long and he soon passed the bottle to her. She put it in Soval's mouth and he tried again. This time he stayed quiet and sucked the bottle dry.

"Is this what he eats only?"

"No, Thy'lek and T'pol were trying to get him to eat some soft solids, since Andorians often start their mixed diets at his age."

"What kind of soft solids?"

"He favours puréed plomeek root, although we do not have much by the way of variation."

"I see. Dr. Phlox will no doubt be able to instruct me in what other foods he can have."

"No doubt." When he was finished Soval let T'pol burp him while Sten packed up the bottles and a few jars of pureed plomeek and formula. He then said, "There is only one more item he could wish for."

"Oh?" Sten pointed to where some chairs and a couch were.

"The rug there. Soval is extremely fond of it, and it serves as a safe place to let him roll around."

"Then we should pack it." T'pol didn't even bother to ask if it was real fur or not. Sten folded it up and then managed to just fit it into the bag which was beginning to strain against its stitching. That was it, they had all of the items Soval would ever need from here. T'pol knew it was time that she, and Enterprise, left. They could not say goodbye to Shran and T'pol. They had to leave right now. The two Vulcans shared a look of understanding. They walked in silence to the transporter. As she stepped onto the pad, Sten said,

"Make as if you are heading into a different direction and then curved to the area. Good luck."

"Thank you. I wish you well." Raising her hand she gave him the Vulcan salute. "Dif-tor heh smusma Sten." He nodded and raised his hand in salute as well.

"Dif-tor heh smusma T'pol." He then nodded to the woman operating the controls and she began the transport. The blue light filled her gaze and when it faded she was on Enterprise.

"T'pol?" she met the gaze of her Captain. His eyes moved from her to the child in her arms who had begun to doze. His lips were curling into a sad smile as he drank in the child and then he said, looking back at her, "Want a hand with all that?"

"I would appreciate it." She stepped down, and the captain picked up the bag with a grunt.

"What's in here? Bricks?" She didn't answer the rhetorical question, only waited for him to take the crib under his arm and straighten up. He followed her to the turbolift, both of them noticing the way the guards seemed lifeless statues in the wake of death. Who would have thought two people could touch so many others. As the door hissed open T'pol met the blue eyes of Trip. He gave her his trademark grin and then his eyes fell on Soval. The smile disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion.

"T'pol…?" he trailed off, clearly there were many questions in his mind and on his lips. She decided to tell him straight away.

"I am taking Soval with me. I cannot leave him behind." Trip stared at her gob-smacked. The moment was shattered by the captain gasping,

"If we're gonna stand here a while, can I put this bag down?" His face was going red and she reminded herself that humans weren't as strong as Vulcans, and even to her the bag was heavy. Trip pushed past her to help him.

"Damnit this is heavy!" he exclaimed as he took a handle. T'pol wondered if she should help. "C'mon T'pol, hurry up!" he said strained by the weight of the bag. He seemed for the moment to have decided to just help the captain and deal with his emotions later. She was grateful for his good nature. They were all silent in the lift, T'pol between the two men, absentmindedly patting the Soval on the back, even though he was asleep. Trip leaned back and studied him curiously.

"Cute little fella, ain't he?"

"Yeah he is." Archer agreed with a grin, "Those little antennas." He chuckled as the items in question twitched.

"And those ears too." Trip smiled. T'pol wondered why these things were so fascinating to the two men, it was nothing they had not seen many times before. She led them to her quarters and set Soval down in the middle of the bed. They dropped the bag as quietly as they could and then Archer set down the crib.

"What a hand putting this together?" Trip offered.

"Thank you." she nodded and the three of them began to figure out how the whole thing went together. As they started T'pol said softly,

"I don't believe we should go to the funeral."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Despite the fact that he did not say it, I was aware that Sten doesn't wish for us to be there. I believe it would be best if we just left." Archer tried to hide his disappointment. "Captain, the Resistance's sensors has picked up a large Terran fleet, it will be here within the day we really ought to leave soon." He looked at her alarmed and then nodded. He stood up and said

"I'm gonna go and apologise to Telev and the other two over a communiqué, and then we'll go. I just wish we could do something to help them." He sighed and then left. Trip meanwhile seemed to be enjoying trying to put the crib together.

"This is a clever little crib." he commented, "Look, each piece is needed to support the others, and there's no screws or anything like that in it."

"Intriguing." she agreed, sitting on the bed to check on the baby. She felt Trip's gaze on her and looked at him. He swallowed and then said

"Are you sure you can do this? Raise a baby?"

"I may not have any experience but I believe I can learn."

"Yeah, but… I meant after… Elizabeth." He stopped as soon as the name was past his lips. She stiffened and stared at the ground.

"It is… difficult." she admitted, but then stared at him defiantly. "But I will not leave this child behind. He is of my blood, regardless of how. I am in a position to save him. If the Terrans come and he is found they will murder him brutally to make an example of him. I will not let that happen." He stared at her, mouth open slightly and then he stood up and sat beside her on the bed. He moved his hand as if to take hers but then seemed to think the better of it. He let it rest beside hers, close, but not quite touching.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother to him, and if you ever need help… just ask." She looked at him and said sincerely

"Thank you Trip." He gave her a small grin and then returned to the crib. After a few moments of comfortable silence the comm. went off.

"_Archer to T'pol!"_ Soval jumped and his eyes opened sharply. He let out a cry of fear and T'pol instantly picked him up and rocked him slightly to sooth him. Trip grinned at her and answered the comm. for her,

"She's listening cap'n."

"_Just thought I'd let you know T'pol, we won't be going to the funeral, and we're going to be heading off once all the Resistance fighters have departed."_

"None of them want to stay?" Trip asked, bewildered.

"_No, they all said that they would keep fighting, hopefully it would inspire a new generation to do the same."_ Archer sounded sad as he spoke, no doubt mourning over the loss of life. Trip sighed, and T'pol just bowed her head slightly. Soval seemed to be trying to reach her hair and she took his hand and lowered it. She gasped lightly at the electric sparks that flew up her arm from touching the child's skin. He was filled with emotions, but the sensation was not unpleasant oddly enough. Perhaps that was because he was part Vulcan. Or perhaps it was because there was no ill feeling between them. Vulcans and Andorians were supposed to be telepathically negative to each other, skin to skin contact with each other caused an unpleasant sensation doubled by the mistrust between the two species. Perhaps that was not as the High Command stated. Considering her counterpart and Shran's marriage it must have been. Trip looked up and grinned at her again as Soval gripped her finger tightly.

"He has an impressive grip." she said softly, running her eyes over him she realised how perfect he was, such a delicate mix of blue and green, defining antennas and ears. Trip reached out and slipped his index finger into Soval's other hand and Soval instantly gripped it. Trip's eyes widened,

"That's a really strong grip."

"Sten told me Andorian babies have a grip capable of supporting themselves so that they can hold onto their parents clothes to free the parents hands."

"Wow, I can believe it."

"Sten also told me Soval's grip wasn't quite strong enough."

"Really? Feels strong enough." Trip tried to extract his finger so he could complete the crib but Soval refused to let go. His head turned to Trip and his antennas moved forward curiously. Trip grinned in what T'pol had come to learn was a goofy way.

"Those little antennas are so cute!" he laughed, Soval suddenly copied him, a smile appeared on his face and he made a gurgling sound, he was chuckling.

"Would you like to hold him?" T'pol offered, Trip looked at her and then said slowly,

"Sure…" she shifted the child and then carefully passed Soval to Trip. However the child did not seem to appreciate this and began to cry straight away. Trip attempted to sooth him by rocking him but he would have none of it. His cries quickly became screams and Trip passed him back to T'pol. Almost at once he stopped crying but he didn't seem sated.

"Looks like he just wants his ma-ma." Trip said with a slight smile.

"He knows I am not his mother." T'pol said softly, "We do not have a telepathic bond, that was torn from him when they both died. He just thinks I look like his mother and that is enough to sooth him for now."

"Is that a Vulcan thing or an Andorian thing?"

"It is more of an Andorian quality than a Vulcan one I believe, however I cannot be certain. I hope Shran will be able to clarify it for me." Trip's eyebrows shot up to his hairline,

"Shran?" he asked blankly. She nodded,

"Yes, I believe it is only proper that I inform him of the situation. It will not be long before Starfleet, the Council and the Andorian Government are aware of his existence, I must inform Shran before that."

"Something tells me he won't take it well."

"In the letter Thy'lek wrote to me, asking me to take Soval, he said he was confident that Shran would care for him if I didn't wish to."

"Well I hope he's right, a kid should have a father. I can't really imagine Shran as one but, then again, that man seems to be full of surprises."

"That is true." she agreed. They both started in surprise as they felt the hum of the engines change and they saw the stars outside T'pol's window begin to move. They were leaving. T'pol stood up and brought Soval over to the window,

"Say goodbye Soval." she told him softly. He stared out the window and then raised his hand as if he was indeed saying goodbye, and then he began to cry again.

* * *

This nearly made me cry as I wrote it. I hope I did T'pol justice, I find her character, or any Vulcan characters hard to write. How do you write without emotion without wrecking the character?

Review pretty please, I'll find a way to send you cookies if you do:-)

Night's Darkness


	13. Chapter 13

Again sorry this took so long but this is the second last chapter of this story (sob)

Thanks Blackn'blue for your review, and don't worry I won't forget about Trip and T'pol, but I will focus a good bit on Shran and T'pol's relationship once she tells him. No romance, just friendship. I shall say no more ;-)

Ok this chapter is really sad and it's a bit controversial, so let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Telev, Sten and Gral stood nearest to the mound of earth and two simple crosses bearing the names. Telev's lower lip kept trembling, Sten's eyes never wavered from the stone on the ground two feet in front of him and Gral let out a sad little snort every few minutes. A Vulcan and an Andorian priest both said a few words and then the entire gathering began to sing softly. Some sang in Vulcan, and some in Andorian, but the two languages seemed to compliment each other, weave around each other in a beautiful and hopeful way. Yet there was no hope for them, they knew they were finished, the Terrans were on their way, they wouldn't have enough time to get away and regroup. They could only pray their other bases would survive. Telev's eyes were filling with tears as he struggled to control his emotions. Sten reached out and touched his shoulder. They shared a look and Sten gave him permission to cry, to give up his control. Telev obeyed and fell to his knees, hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he sobbed desperately. Gral's snorts became louder as he too lost his grip. Sten clenched and unclenched his hands, flexing his fingers, struggling to honour T'pol and her control. Families clutched each other, children wept because their parents were even if they didn't understand why. As the last few notes died away into nothingness Sten tried to get Telev to stand, but had little success.

"Telev please stand up, we need to talk to them." Telev moaned and shook his head, his beautiful face twisted into agony. "Please Telev, control yourself for a moment." Sten managed to pull him to his feet. Telev wiped his face with shaking hands. Sten turned to address the people.

"All those with children please come with us. We must speak."

"Do we bring the children?" someone asked.

"No. Just the parents come." With quick organising they were all together in a small room, and Sten explained himself, "I know this is the last thing you wish to think of but we must give you this option." He shared a look with Telev and Gral before continuing. "You all love your children, no matter your species, even we Vulcans, at the core, we love our children." No one denied it. "Would this love make you do anything to spare them pain?" At once there were fierce nods and murmurs of affirmation. "Would you die for them?" Again there were agreements. "Would you kill them to spare them pain?" Silence was the answer as people stared at him in confusion and/or horror. Sten took in a deep breath, there was no going back now. "The Terrans are only fifteen hours away now, we will never be able to outrun them, and I doubt anyone will wish to, when we joined the Resistance it was to fight to the bitter end. The fleet is massive and Tholians are with them, we all know this. If we fall, and the chances are disturbingly high that we will, then we will be dead, for that is the only way we will fall. So who shall suffer the punishments handed down by the Terrans if we are not there to bear it? You know who. Our children will be!" Frightened mutters sprang up all around and Sten raised his voice to be heard, at all times maintaining his emotionless tone. "Your sons and daughters will be tortured, mutilated, ripped to pieces by the Terrans for our actions." The chatter became panicked and people grasped at each other looking for someone to deny these words. But no one could. No force in the universe can deny the truth. Telev stamped his foot sharply, the sound pounding through the room as the shoe hit the metal.

"Enough!" Telev's eyes were blazing with fury, pain and guilt. "We can't change the facts of what will happen if we do nothing. We can, however, help you save your children."

"How?" screamed a father holding onto his wife desperately.

"Sten asked you if you would be willing to kill your children to save them? That is your option. Save your children by giving them a painless, sleep like death now." Silence in the room as the parents listened in horror. "We have a drug, it will send them to sleep and as they go deeper and deeper their hearts will just stop. Quick, painless… I will not say easy, this could never be easy, but is it not more kind to them. You can tell them they need the drug to protect them from a virus, and it will make them sleepy. They can slip away without ever knowing it, fall into blissful sleep and know no more pain." Tears were flowing from many, many eyes. Vulcan couples were dry-eyed but their hands were clutched in each other's tightly. "No pain." Telev whispered, holding up a hypospray, full of a purple liquid. "No pain." he whispered again, his sensuous voice almost hypnotising them. Slowly, reluctantly, couple by couple, they came forwards and took a hypospray for each of their children. Some hurried forwards and snatched it, no doubt trying to do it before they changed their minds. Some inched forwards so slowly, and they held out trembling hands for the drug. Some wept audibly and some wept silently. Sten struggled with his emotions as he watched these brave, loving people come forwards, Telev had given in and cried silent tears, the salty liquid a constant stream down his cheeks. Sten watched as parents came forward to accept the tool with which they would do the most evil of acts, to do the kindest of charities. Sten wondered what Thy'lek would say now. Would he have supported them? Would he have condemned them? Sten wouldn't know. He understood now why Thy'lek had struggled with the death of Soval so much, he hadn't seen him die, hadn't been able to say final goodbyes, hadn't even been able to lay his body down to rest. Sten had not been able to do any of these things. The only thing he could do was ensure Thy'lek and T'pol's son was safe. He'd done so, at least he believed he had, which was not as satisfying as knowing. To believe in something was comforting, to know something was grounding. Sometimes it was easier to believe and not know. Sometimes it was better to know than believe. He'd believed, as illogical as it was, that Thy'lek and T'pol were invincible because it brought him comfort and comfort was scarce here. Yet that made their deaths all the more painful, yes, Sten could admit that he felt pain from their deaths. At last the final parents were given the drug and had gone, leaving Sten, Telev and Gral alone. They remained in silence for many moments and then Telev murmured,

"Do you think we should have placed so much dependence on him? On them?" Sten sat beside him on the platform and said,

"No, we should not, it has been our undoing."

"Without him we'd never have lasted this long."

"I know that, but our dependence on him was still our undoing."

"What about T'pol?"

"Skinny was too heavily depended on in the sciences." Gral tried to be insulting but as the last words escaped his whiskered lips he was choked by a sudden sob. He sat down heavily and the three men sat in the room, alone. Suddenly Telev said very softly, all smugness gone from his voice and face,

"Now we wait for the wrath of the Valkeries." The other two looked at him. He sighed and hung his head then lifted it back up, "At least now… we can stop fighting at last. One final fight and then it's all over… one way or another." They nodded and stood up.

"If they want a fight, we'll give them one!" Gral exclaimed.

"It will warn them to tread cautiously, even slaves are dangerous foes." Sten seemed to smile with his eyes as they kindled a small fire.

"Slaves are the most dangerous of foes." Telev cried, "One day! One day the Terrans will be the ones who will be the slaves! They will learn that what goes around does indeed come around."

"Enough with the Terran euphemisms!" Gral shouted, but he was smiling.

"Sorry pig they're all I know." Telev laughed slightly. They would all die tomorrow, it was a certainty and in their universe, the universe of pain and suffering, when you knew you were going to die the next day and all hope was gone… it was a time to smile.

* * *

(sob) Only one chapter left! 

Night's Darkness


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! I'm finished! Wow… I'm speechless. Hope this final chapter does the rest justice and I'll hurry with that sequel as fast as I can. (Shran's behaving badly right now, he won't do as I say! Grrr!) ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Final one!**

"We ready to go?" Archer stared at the image before him. A multitude of colours, pulsing and mixing creating more colours. That was their doorway home, that was the way back into their universe. T'pol checked her consol one last time. This was made difficult by the fact that one arm held Soval as the child screamed if his new mother put him down when he was awake. So far this hadn't been a problem since she'd spent the last day simply becoming acquainted with her new son, but she was the only one Archer trusted with this anomaly hence the reason for the first ever baby on the bridge.

"We are ready." She informed him. He nodded and pressed a button on his chair,

"All hands prepare for a bumpy ride." He then took his finger off the button and said to Travis, trying to hide his anxiousness, "Take us in Travis."

"Aye sir, engaging at one quarter impulse." The young man's knuckles were changing colour as he gripped the consol's controls. Their success and survival depended on him getting them through this thing without a mistake. Without meaning to he glanced over his shoulder at Commander T'pol, and the baby in her arms. This was the first chance he'd gotten to see him even though he like the rest of the crew had known of his arrival within the hour of it. He couldn't let that little boy down if nothing else. Isn't it weird how children can affect an adult's mind? He turned back and focused on his consol again. He guided the Enterprise slowly and carefully into the anomaly. Suddenly Lieutenant Reed's consol began to beep.

"Malcolm?" questioned Archer while Travis tried with all his might to ignore it.

"It's not us sir, it's the Resistance base." Malcolm looked up with anxious eyes, "It's under attack." Hoshi drew in a sharp breath and all eyes moved to the baby. If T'pol hadn't taken him he could be there now. They were all unaware of what the parents of the Resistance children had done for their babies.

"Sir, we're entering the anomaly now, it's gonna get a little bumpy."

"Understood Travis, you can do it." Archer encouraged him but Travis could hear the underlying, _'You have to do it!'_ Beads of sweat were forming on his brow as the ship began to tremble in the turbulence.

"Hold on!" he increased the speed to full impulse to give the final punch. A few consoles sparked and exploded but he ignored it and concentrated

_Almost there…_

_Almost…_

_Almost…_

_Almost… Got it!_

He grinned as they pushed their way into their own universe.

"All stop." Archer commanded as soon as they were clear. "Bring us about Travis. Nice job."

"Aye sir." The ensign let out a sigh of relief and grinned at Hoshi who smiled proudly back.

"Malcolm, bring the forward torpedo launchers online."

"With pleasure sir." Malcolm did as he was bid and said, smiling, his trademark phrase, "Torpedoes ready."

"T'pol?" Archer looked to her for confirmation that they were indeed in their own universe. She checked her consol with one hand and then nodded. She didn't need to say a word. They were home! "Thank God." Archer spoke the words they all thought. "Malcolm, fire." The torpedo shot out of the ship and into the anomaly, T'pol nodded to Malcolm and he detonated the torpedo with a grin. It exploded and the whirl of colours seemed to ripple violently as it began to collapse on itself. Like water down a drain it whirled around and around until it was just gone. They all smiled in relief. Soval began to cry again and T'pol reflexively rocked him in her arms. She looked quite awkward doing it but Soval seemed satisfied with it as he soon quieted. The turbolift's door opened and Trip came in.

"Did I miss the fireworks?" he asked smiling.

"Sorry Trip." Archer grinned at him shrugging lightly. "The engines all right?"

"Ah they're a little bruised but I think they'll live." Trip threw T'pol a look and then Soval who was making a strange noise, like a whinge but different. He seemed to want something. T'pol was staring at him obviously unsure just what he was asking for. "Maybe the little guy's hungry." Trip offered helpfully. She looked at him and then nodded,

"Perhaps. Permission to leave the bridge captain." She stood up, settling Soval in her arms a little more.

"Of course. Will we see you at dinner?" Archer smiled at her affectionately.

"I believe so."

"Bring Soval, I've got a surprise for him." Trip said grinning. She looked at him questioningly and then nodded, departing the bridge. As soon as she was gone Trip said, "Damn that little guy's cute!"

"Isn't he?" giggled Hoshi, "Oh those tiny antennas are adorable!"

"Every time I looked at them I tried to imagine Shran being that small but every time I just went into fits." Malcolm grinned leaning on his consol. The relief of their safe return made them all high on adrenaline. Travis sniggered as he turned his seat around to face them all. Archer pulled a funny face and then said,

"I can't! I just can't see it!" bursting into laughter. They all chuckled and then quieted as one, their smiles fading as they suddenly remembered the lives that were no doubt ending as they sat there, laughing and joking.

"There was nothing we could have done." Trip said softly, saying the only thing he could.

"There is something we can do though." Archer said suddenly, remembering the words, "Just before he… the last time I saw Shran, he told me that we were to get home, to keep doing what we were doing. That's what we will do."

"What are we doing?"

"Exploring, opening negotiations between us and other species, and above all maintain peace. We have to maintain peace." They shared looks as Archer's words, the Captain had a habit for going off into speeches but this one was so significant because he was telling them what a desperate and broken man had begged of him before he went to his death. They all nodded silently agreeing to continue their work to maintain peace for the Resistance. Suddenly Hoshi's consol beeped and broke the moment.

"It's Starfleet, Admiral Gardner." she informed them.

"Put it through to my ready room." Archer ordered, "Maintain position here until I say otherwise."

"Aye sir." Travis nodded. Archer sighed, hovering at the door,

"What the hell am I supposed to say though?" he asked aloud, then his voice change to a fake cheerful tone "Hey Admiral sorry we disappeared off the face of the universe for a few days, we were in an alternate universe where humans are selfish, cruel, enslaving bastards!" He shook his head as he walked into his ready room, "He probably wouldn't even believe me."

* * *

"So what did you tell him in the end?" Trip questioned as they ate their dinner,

"Pretty much the truth." Archer answered shrugging, "Took a while to convince him I wasn't lying but I left out a few of details."

"Such as?" T'pol raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I didn't tell him about the Terran Empire, I'd rather not tell him at all but I might tell him in person, I didn't want to risk it over a comm. channel, just in case there were any species out there listening, don't want them to get the wrong idea. I also didn't tell him about Soval." As he spoke of him he gestured with his fork at the baby. Soval sat in a special high chair Trip had built for him and was trying to chew on a softened piece of plomeek root. He wasn't having much luck, all he was achieving was getting drool all over his chin and fingers. T'pol looked at her captain,

"Why did you not speak of him?"

"I thought it would be better if you did, he's your son now." Archer shrugged, "Sorry if you'd rather I'd have mentioned him."

"No, actually I am relieved you didn't. I wish to inform Shran first." Archer's fork halted in its journey to his mouth.

"Shran?" he repeated blankly, unaware that he was reacting the same way Trip had. She nodded, taking a sip of water before continuing.

"I believe it is best if I tell him first and then see how I shall proceed."

"You wanna tell him in person?" Trip asked curiously. Archer lifted his head again in questioning.

"I believe that would be best." T'pol nodded, "However I shall understand if you'd rather we didn't go so far out of our way." she added to Archer. Archer stared at her for a minute and then stood up. He went to the comm. and pressed the button,

"Archer to the Bridge!"

"Bridge here sir."

"Set a course for Andoria, best speed."

"Aye sir." He then pushed away from the comm. and sat down. She nodded her head in gratitude to him.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. And, if you want, I'll come with you when you go to speak with him." He smiled at her warmly.

"I would appreciate it, you do seem to have a… knack for controlling his temper." Archer and Trip chuckled,

"Well now that's debateable." Archer laughed, he didn't think he had any knack for 'controlling' Shran, he just knew how to appeal to the man's common sense, it didn't always work, but Shran was a good man, and he knew how to control himself if it was required. Archer found himself eager to see his friend, and a little apprehensive. They'd have to tell Shran everything about where Soval came from. He wasn't going to like learning about the things his counterpart had been through and Archer couldn't even imagine his reaction to the idea that he was married to T'pol, with a son.

'_This could get ugly.' _he thought nervously as he imagined Shran shouting and turning T'pol and him and Soval away. Then he suddenly remembered something that made him feel less nervous.

_(Flashback)_

Shran was sitting on the floor in the sickbay, unaware that Archer was watching him. His brown eyes were flying from each of his surviving crew, most of which were being treated for injuries, to the next. The man had a bruise on his cheekbone and a cut on his temple but he refused to be looked at, insisting his crew went first. Some were lying on the beds in obvious pain, waiting for Phlox to care for them. Shran's face was carefully blank, but his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling. Archer felt his heart thump painfully for him. The Andorian suddenly stood up and walked over to a man who was moaning softly in pain, it looked like he had severe burns and a broken leg. Archer shuffled closer while trying to stay out of sight. He was surprised to recognise the man as one of the three other men he'd met at P'jem. Shran reached out and gently stroked the man's cheek, a surprisingly affectionate gesture. Then again there didn't seem to be anywhere else he could touch without causing pain. The man opened his eyes and looked at Shran who gave him a weak smile.

"Thy'lek?" he asked softly.

"Easy Tholos, you'll be alright." Shran told him softly, Archer was straining to hear them.

"Are you?" Tholos questioned worriedly, despite his pain. Shran's smile widened slightly,

"Just a few bruises. I'm fine."

"And, and Keval? Thon?" The other two of the foursome team from P'jem.

"Thon's being treated now, and Keval's asleep. He's fine. They both are. I'm more worried about you." Tholos raised his hand slowly and Shran gripped it tightly.

"I'll be fine my friend." Tholos promised, "Don't worry, you need someone to keep your ego down." He gave a weak smile and Shran chuckled softly. He held the hand in his grip tight and pressed it to his chest. Archer was able to see how much Shran cared for this man by the fact that he was obviously terrified of loosing him, the way he held his hand so tight in his, the way his voice held the slightest hint of desperation. Archer watched as Shran reached out again and pushed some of Tholos' hair out of his face so gently.

"You need to get better Tholos, I can't loose you or Keval or Thon on top of everyone and everything else. You're like my brothers, I need you." He said so passionately that Archer felt overwhelmed.

"I will, don't worry, I'm a member of the Imperial Guard, and I survived Senai with you and the others, I've no intention of letting this beat me." Shran flinched at the alien word and Tholos looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you again."

"It's alright, don't spare it a thought, just get better, please." The desperation and the pure love behind that final word was something Archer had never heard before. Tholos grinned at him and promised he would and then his eyes closed as he lost consciousness. Shran stayed where he was for many moments still clutching Tholos' hand tight against his chest, he seemed to be just watching Tholos' chest rise and fall erratically as he fought to stay alive. Finally he slowly pried his hand away and carefully laid Tholos' arm by his side. He gave him one last look and then turned away to talk to the other members of his crew, encouraging them, talking to them, he even played a game with one that was a lot like 'I spy' just to keep him conscious. The care and love Shran displayed was so powerful that Archer wondered why he wasn't in pieces over the loss of so many people. He realised he was waiting until he could be alone and grieve, that he was being strong for them. Yet he still showed emotion and tenderness to them that Archer had never seen in him. When one was dying and Phlox could do nothing Shran held her hand and told her it was alright, promising her he'd make sure her family was alright. He spoke so gently and caringly, acted with such care. She died with Shran stroking the top of her head to sooth her.

_(End Flashback)_

Archer thought about that nightmare of a day and knew that even if Shran refused to believe them, he wouldn't turn them away. It wasn't his way. If he did believe them… he'd be a good father, Archer was sure of it. He looked at T'pol and knew that she would be a good mother too. She was awkward and obviously disgusted by the mess Soval had created but she dutifully cleaned him up before taking him into her arms and bidding them goodbye. She walked out with the baby in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Archer smiled and then looked out the window, watching the stars wiz by. No matter what happened, things would be all right, he knew it and he believed it. This universe could be cruel, but the majority of people within it were kind, and good, and that was enough to keep it from shattering into a thousand pieces like a broken mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tall, dark Terran stepped onto the base soil.

"Find the main computer and download all the files." he commanded.

"Yes sir." They split up and began searching through the Resistance compound. The Commander strode through the area, looking for any survivors. Hoping to find someone to kill. He wanted to punish these slaves for thinking they were more than they were. Suddenly he paused. There stuck in the ground were two simple crosses, each bearing a name. There was only one mound of earth. He leaned forward and read the names.

_T'pol T'les Shran. _

_Thy'lek Shran _

"So it is true. Damnit! I wanted to be the one to kill that son of a bitch!" In anger he kicked the cross, splintering it. His comm. device chirruping at him prevented him from uttering more curses. "What?"

"This is Lieutenant Yates, sir, the computers have been wiped clean."

"WHAT!"

"There's nothing left, no logs, no data, nothing. They were ready for us."

"Well we'll have the technology that they left behind, that's something."

"A moment sir." There was the sound of shuffling and then the Commander heard it. A beeping. A regular, countdown, beeping…

"GET OUT OF THERE!" he screamed, running for the beaming coordinates. "GET OUT NOW!" Too late there was a bang and he was flung into the air, and then he knew no more.

* * *

The garden was different than the last time. It seemed smaller, sadder. Her plant's leaves were drooping and it seemed to be loosing the strength to stay bound to the blue tree. Thy'lek's tree. She pressed her hand to her completely flat stomach and closed her eyes as the realisation truly hit her. Her child was gone. Her mate was gone. She was alone. She sat under her tree and wrapped her arms around her legs, breathing deeply to remain calm.

"You can try that but it never works." Her eyes flew open and she stared in shock at Thy'lek as he stood before her, hands shoved into his pockets, a small, sad smile on his face. "I tried that, it didn't help me." She stood up, relief coursing through her.

"Thy'lek." His smile widened slightly,

"T'pol." He held out his hands to her and she instantly took them with her own, feeling the bond that unites mates strengthen at the touch. Yet his smile fell.

"What is the matter?" She asked, concerned. He swallowed and bowed his head.

"Oh T'pol, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have left the base. Then maybe we'd all still be alive." So they were dead. She hadn't really wanted to accept it. Thy'lek fell to his knees all of a sudden and looked up at her, tears flowing down his blue cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. "Forgive me my mate. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just…"

"You just wished to escape for a time. I understand." she told him softly, "You are hurting because of the loss of your sister, the betrayal of the Tholions, and you are tired of war." She tugged him into standing. "That is all over now. As your people say, 'Things are what they are, no sense in wishing they weren't.'" He wiped his face slowly, and he smiled at her slightly, pressing his forehead to hers and pulling her body closer to his. She obligingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could admit to feeling contentment as she'd never known it as he held her in his arms. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through his hair slowly. "You were right."

"In what?"

"You promised we'd be together again."

"I did, didn't I." he chuckled softly, "But where is our daughter? Soval is still alive, I'm sure the other T'pol did as I asked."

"Perhaps she is somewhere in the garden." She pulled away slightly from him, "Shall we search for her?" She held out her hand. He slipped his into it.

"Yes." They wandered through the garden slowly, Thy'lek's eyes were constantly flying around, hoping to see maybe a small bundle lying on the soft sand. But soon they were back where they started and he sat down under his tree, whose leaves drooped with his mood. He pressed his hands together and rested the bridge of his nose against them. He was obviously greatly upset. She knelt beside him and stared at him questioningly. "I thought we'd all be together when I finally died. You, me, my family, Soval, everyone joining us as they too passed on. But they're not here T'pol. Where are they?"

"I do not know." She held out her hand, first two fingers outstretched, offering comfort to him. He held his own out and they lightly stroked each other's, feeling familiar sparks fly between them. He stared at them rather than her eyes, and she saw how much pain he was still in. He blamed himself for so many deaths, and he'd firmly believed once death had taken him he'd be able to apologise and perhaps be forgiven. Now it would appear he may not be able to. "I wish I could end your pain." she told him softly. He looked up in surprise, and then smiled, his antennas curling in happiness.

"I know that my ashaya." He reached out and stroked her cheek softly. "But I don't even know myself how to stop it. But thank you." She looked at him carefully, then leant forward and tentatively pressed her lips to his. He hooked his hand around her neck and pressed back more firmly, parting his lips slightly. She kissed him softly, letting his responses guide her movements. Finally they parted, breathing a bit heavier and stared at each other. She put her arms around his shoulders and drew him to her, letting his head rest on her chest, hugging him close, feeling the warmth of his skin compared to the iciness of her own. He gripped her arm and she could feel him struggle to control his tears. "I miss them." he said softly, brokenly.

"I know." She rocked him carefully, musing on how only recently they'd been in this same position. Suddenly a movement made her look up. Standing a good few feet away was an Andorian woman. Her blond hair was down to her waist, her face held a sensuality to it and a kindness. In her arms she held a bundle and as T'pol watched a tiny, aquamarine star-like hand appeared, reaching out for a lock of hair. The woman had deep brown eyes that T'pol knew so well, and a small smile. She silently strode forward and knelt down beside them. Thy'lek only noticed her now. She smiled at him sweetly, a sisterly smile and he stared in awe and shock.

"Lissiel?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her face but pulling away before he made contact. She nodded,

"Yes baby brother, I'm here and look, so is she." She held out the bundle to reveal a beautiful baby girl. Her brown eyes, that matched her father's perfectly, looked around blearily, like a newborn's. Her skin was a shade greener than Soval's and her hair was lighter, a mixture of blond and brown. Her ears were elegantly pointed and her eyebrows were strong and straight. Her forehead bore a single, soft crease and her two antennas squirmed curiously as her eyes focused for a moment on Thy'lek. T'pol and Thy'lek stared in utter disbelief at their daughter. Lissiel held her out and carefully placed her in Thy'lek's arms. Thy'lek held her close and smiled down at her. Then he looked up at his older sister.

"I wanted to call her Lissiel for you." She smiled and kissed his brow.

"Always a soft one aren't you." He beamed at her and then looked at T'pol, holding out their daughter.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is very aesthetically pleasing." Thy'lek laughed and then swooped over and kissed her on the lips. Lissiel stood up elegantly,

"Come, everyone is waiting for you." she pointed into the distance where a massive group of people was waiting patiently. At the front were, among others, Telev, Sten and Gral. And standing beside them was a tall, sallow skinned Vulcan with a small beard. Soval nodded to them and his eyes, even from a distance seemed to smile at them. Thy'lek stood up and carefully secured the blanket around the little baby he held. T'pol rose to her feet and they made to follow Lissiel, but they both paused and looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Soval will follow us some day." Lissiel promised, "Come." Thy'lek held the baby close and bit his lip hard, T'pol squared her shoulders and then let out a slow breath. She looked at Thy'lek who was staring down at the baby again, fiddling with the blanket.

"We will see him again. I'm certain of it." He looked up and met her eyes. Slowly he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we'll see him again." He held his hand out and she took it, wrapping her fingers around his. They followed Lissiel and the others into the horizon, towards eternal peace at long last.

**The End

* * *

**

(Sob) I can't believe it's done. I hope you all enjoyed the happy ending I chose, I had to end it on a hopeful note for all… well except the Terrans.

Until the sequel, goodbye!

Night's Darkness

(Oh! Tell me what you think of the little fic I put up last week if you would. It's called Soldiers. Just a little peek into Shran's thoughts after his ship is destroyed. Pretty please review it. Thank you :-p)


End file.
